


The Gardener

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance



Series: The Victorian AU [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Class Differences, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Illegitimacy, Illnesses, Infidelity, M/M, Master/Servant, Minor Character Death, Nobility, Outdoor Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”You are very lucky dear brother.”</p><p>”I am. I am the luckiest man in the world and I cannot wait to start my perfect life with her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
>  _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I are back with a new fic! This time we are heading back in time to the mid 1800's for a Regency period universe. I have not written a period fic since **Bondage Mansion** and I never really had a date in mind. This time we are at a precise point in history. This fic was also inspired by the movie, "Young Lady Chatterly", but does not follow the plot of the movie. The inspiration was the gardener in the movie and how crude and common he was, but also how take charge. ^-^
> 
> For this fic, I will be writing for Gerard and other minor characters including his family and friends. _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ will be writing for Frank as well as Gerard's wife and other minor characters. It is a strong collaborative effort. We think this is going to be a long one spanning at least a five year timeline. It will also have pictures to go along with the descriptions much like **House Wife** , but as a little twist and only in the prologue, there will be a list of who is who followed by thier pic. I thought the visual would be nice. ^-^
> 
> The lovely _***RedRomRomance***_ will be the beta on this period of adventure. ^-^
> 
> Now, onto the fic itself.
> 
> Gerard is in an arranged marriage with a beautiful noble. He cares very deeply for her, but she is not what she seems. Along with the arranged marriage comes Frank, her families gardener and now theirs. Frank is also not what Gerard thinks he is. What will happen when he discovers each of their secrets? Will it threaten his perfect life or will it make it better?
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

Rebecca Chesterfield was born into privilege and money on June 24th, in the year 1837. Her mother, Margaret Chesterfield, and her father, Robert Chesterfield, made sure she got only the finest education, and everything her heart desired. She was the youngest of five children, and to say she was spoiled, would be an understatement. And this had only gotten worse when, in 1842, at the Battle of Kabul, her three older brothers, Robert, John and Daniel were all killed in a skirmish with Afghan forces , and then, 3 years after that, in 1845, when her older sister, Mary Elizabeth died of a tetanus infection after slicing her hand while tending to a rose bush that she had personally planted in memory of her fallen siblings. At the age of 14, Rebecca was introduced to the young man that her parents wanted her to marry. Her suitor was a smart, sophisticated and entirely proper young man, but he was 6 years older than her, and was unwilling to court her until she turned 16. By the time he began to court the young girl, she had already discovered the joys of the male body, and had slept with nearly all of the male members of staff at her family's large estate, and a couple of the women too just to see what it was like, threatening their positions in the household if they denied her, or spoke of what she'd done. There were only two that she hadn't managed to add to her list, those were the gardener, Thomas, who had died last year of influenza, and his apprentice, a boy just two years her senior, by the name of Frank, who had inherited Thomas's job as head gardener, along with the small cabin that he'd been given at the back edge of the estate. Frank was the one she REALLY wanted, but no matter what she did, or said, he just wouldn't fall for her charms, and as he apparently had Lady Margret's favor, she couldn't even threaten his job.. it really was quite infuriating! Today was a special day. It was April the 10th, in the year 1855, and it was the day of her engagement party. Her Lady's Maid, a girl one year older than Rebecca, was helping her to bathe.

"Do ya think you'll stop sleeping with the servants after ya wed, miss?"

Tilly spoke as she lathered soap over Rebecca's pert breasts. Rebecca laughed lightly.

"I thought you knew me better than that Tilly…"

She smiled as the other girl's hand slipped beneath the warm water.

"I don't think I'll ever want to stop."

Tilly's hand brushed that certain spot, and Rebecca arched her back in delight.

"And are ya going to be able to take me with ya, miss?"

Rebecca gasped as Tilly played with her sensitive flesh for a moment, when the older girl moved her hand lower; Rebecca caught her breath and answered her.

"Well, obviously I'll be taking you with me Tilly dear, was that ever in question?"

Tilly grinned as she slipped a finger inside Rebecca's warmth, gaining a small moan in response.

Rebecca played with the maid's light brown hair.

"Of course, if I pout and stamp my foot enough, mother will give me whatever my heart desires…oh…r-r-right there, Tilly dear."

She gasped at the skilled movement of the other girl's fingers inside of her. Tilly really was very good at this.

"Of course, you'll have ya new husband to bed too, and ya need to be quick about it, before ya start to show."

Rebecca had discovered that she was with child a few weeks previously, and had panicked that this would ruin everything, as of course proper young ladies don't whore themselves around before they are married. But it was Tilly that had given her the wonderful idea to request that the wedding be brought forward, so that she could bed Gerard and claim the child to be his. The wedding had been planned for the day after her 18th birthday, but she persuaded her parents by saying that she wanted to take advantage of all the beautiful spring flowers that were in bloom, as the day was to be held in the estate's extensive and colorful gardens…another of Tilly's grand ideas.

"I'm looking forward to trying him out actually, he is such a handsome man, and you know how much I enjoy virgins!"

Tilly laughed at this, leaning in to kiss along Rebecca's collarbone.

"Of course miss. You'll have a lot to teach 'im. Do ya think he's done anything before?"

Rebecca let her head fall back against the edge of the bathtub.

"I doubt that he has. He is sooo proper, so under his mother's thumb that even the thought of sex before marriage is abhorrent to him."

Tilly continued to brush her fingers over Rebecca's clitoris in quiet contemplation until the younger woman cried out and came, arching her back and gripping the maid's bare arms.

"And what of the child, miss? If the master accepts it as his, will you get a nurse maid?"

Rebecca looked at Tilly, horrified.

"Of course I will! I am not going to look after some smelly, screaming infant!"

Tilly smiled, nodding as she finished bathing her mistress.

"But what about the future miss? Won't the master want more children? How will ya avoid that?"

Rebecca frowned while Tilly helped her carefully out of the tub, and began to dry her slim, pale body.

"I don't know! But I am certain that I will not want any more. I do not wish to lose my figure like mother did, and being pregnant will undoubtedly make having my fun harder to achieve."

Tilly helped Rebecca into her corset, pulling the ribbons tight as Rebecca held on to the bedpost to anchor herself, then helped her to step into her underskirts, before sitting her down at her dressing table and styling her hair as they had discussed, twisting and pinning it in place with flowers and brightly colored feathers to enhance the style.

"I might have an idea to help ya with that, miss. But I need to ask someone I know if it'll work."

She began to apply Rebecca's make-up, carefully drawing dark lines above her lashes.

"Just ensure that no one knows it is me that you are asking for."

Tilly smiled as she moved to apply Rebecca's signature deep red lipstick.

"Of course, miss. I'll be discreet!"

Once Rebecca's make-up was complete, Tilly helped her into the dress that she'd had her father buy her especially for the party. It was a beautiful red to match her lipstick, with black flowers embroidered all over the silk. It had half sleeves and a low neckline, and the hem rustled slightly as it brushed across the floor, making her smile.

"Perfect."

Rebecca smiled as she observed her reflection in the full-length mirror.

Thank you Tilly dear, I do not know what I would do without you."

Tilly smiled and curtsied.

"Lucky ya won't have to find out then miss."

"Yes, very lucky."

Tilly escorted Rebecca from the room, taking her arm to assist the younger woman down the grand staircase to the hallway below. She would make a beautiful, grand entrance, and knowing that she was over half an hour late to her own engagement party, ensured that everyone else would already be there, and that all eyes would be on her the instant she walked into the room. Paul, the family's ageing butler offered her a small nod of the head, and then opened the doors into the ballroom. Tonight was going to be perfect.

"Ladies and gentlemen.. Miss Rebecca Chesterfield."

_Time Stamp***Two Hours Earlier***_

”Sir, you are going to wear a divot in the floor pacing like that.”

Gerard stopped and looked up.

”I am being silly aren’t I?”

”Not at all Sir, I think everyone has these kinds of jitters when they get married.”

Gerard sighed and fell into the chair making it easier for Patrick to shod him.

”Yes, but not when they are just going to thier engagement party.”

”Yes, but this makes it official Sir.”

”True, do you think I’m ready?”

Patrick looked up from where he was slipping on his master’s shoes.

”You have been courting Miss Chesterfield for these past two years. You have spoken with her on many a topic of her likes and dislikes and gave her yours. You have gotten to know her as well as any proper gentleman could.”

Gerard smiled down at his servant.

”You are a good man Patrick.”

”A servant is only as good as the ones they serve Sir.”

”You flatter me too much and do not give yourself enough credit.”

Gerard watched the young man turn blush and internally smiled. He really owed Patrick a lot and he would finally be able to pay him back tonight..

Gerard Arthur Way was born to Lord and Lady Way in April of 1831 on the 9th of the month. He was a happy child born into privilege, but never took advantage of it. The greatest gift his parents ever gave him was his little brother born three years later on September 10th, Michael James Way. Although most sibling have the occasional argument, the Way children never even had one. There was supposed to be a third Way, but due to a frightening bout of Scarlet Fever, Lady Way was now unable to conceive anymore. The family of four were quite tight knit with Patrick as Gerard’s personal valet and Michael’s, or as Gerard called him during informal moments Mikey's, Gabriel practically making it a family of six. Although they knew their place, Neither Gerard nor Mikey ever truly treated them like servants, but as friends. Gerard had two school companions that he shared in common with Michael. Peter, who was of Michael’s age and Raymond who was Gerard’s. They had a standing date to play cards each weekend and often invited Patrick and Gabriel to join them. This gave the atmosphere a warm and cozy feel. When Gerard was of marital age, Lord and Lady Way met The Chesterfields. They had, but one daughter, Rebecca, and both families agreed that it was a good match, but Gerard was six years older and out of propriety, he refused to even court Rebecca till she was at least 16. Once this happened, Gerard took her on many a chaperoned outing with her personal Maid Tilly. As the time grew closer to Rebecca’s 18th birthday, Gerard found himself falling more and more for the captivating beauty. He professed his love to her daily, but would never even think of sullying her name or virtue. The wedding was scheduled for the summer of her 18th, but Rebecca implored both Gerard and her parents that she wanted to take advantage of the flowers that decorated the Chesterfield Estate in May. Gerard could not deny his bride to be anything so now he found himself nervously waiting for the arrival of his love while he rang his gloves through his hands.

”Sir, you are going to wrinkle them.”

Patrick took the gloves from Gerard and replaced them with a new pair he brought knowing Gerard’s habits.

”Thank you Patrick. I don’t understand why I am so nervous.”

”Because it will be official today.”

Gerard saw Mikey walking towards him he had two brandies.

”Thank you for the liquid courage dear brother.”

”I thought you could use it.”

Gerard and Michael sipped quietly as they looked at all the well dressed guests, some of who they had never seen before.

”She is a bit late, is she not?”

”She may take all the time she needs. I know she enjoys making grand entrances.”

"Ladies and gentlemen.. Miss Rebecca Chesterfield."

All eyes turned to the grand staircase of the Chesterfield home and Gerard had to remember to breathe. She looked stunning in a risqué red dress with black adornments.

”You are very lucky dear brother.”

”I am. I am the luckiest man in the world and I cannot wait to start my perfect life with her.”

 

 

 

**CAST OF CHARACTERS**

 

 

 

        

          Lord Gerard Way: Age ~ 24               Michael James Way: Age ~ 21

 

 

 

        

           Lord Donald Way                                   Lady Donna Way             Lady Elena Rush

 

 

 

                

Raymond Toro-Classmate Age ~ 24            Pete Wentz-Classmate: Age ~ 21

 

 

 

         

Patrick Stump: Gerard's Valet       Gabriel Saporta: Michael's Valet      James Dewees: Head Cook

 

 

 

            

Lady Rebecca Chesterfield Age ~ 18   Tilly  Geesedon: Rebecca's Maid    Frank Iero - Gardener:  Age ~ 20

 

 

 

   Lily Helena Way: Age ~ 5

 

 


	2. The Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lord Way, I'd like to introduce you to our gardener, Frank. Frank has lived on the estate all of his life. We practically grew up together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So sorry it took so long, but this fic is going to start moving along. We just had to do a lot of research for it. ^-^
> 
> In this chapter we finally meet Frank and it is a very interesting meeting indeed. ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

"You look breathtaking Miss Chesterfield."

There were a million words that he wanted to say, but they alluded him all.

"Why thank you, Master Way"

Rebecca smiled coyly.

"I do hope I did not keep you waiting too long?"

"I would wait a century to see you."

Gerard took Rebecca's hand lightly in his and kissed the top of her glove.

"Miss Chesterfield."

Mikey walked up and took her hand as well lightly touching it with his lips. He let go of it much faster than Gerard did.

"Young Master Way, a pleasure, as always."

She smiled at Michael, than let her eyes wander the room.

"My goodness! So many people!"

She laughed lightly, turning back to the brothers.

"And they are all here to see us!"

Michael wanted to roll his eyes, but propriety stopped him.

"Michael Gerard!"

Peter came bounding up to them with an exasperated Raymond in tow.

"I declare Wentz, you have not even had any Port yet and you are already giddy."

"Lighten up there Mr. Toro. It's a party in celebration of our good friend Gerard!"

"Good evening gentlemen."

Rebecca smiled at the two men. She would love to bed them both, but the fact that they were old friends of Gerard's and Michael’s made that quite impossible.

"I trust you are enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes Miss Chesterfield, your family has a lovely home."

At that moment dinner was announced and Gerard led Rebecca to her place at the table with her family. They all ate quietly, chatting amongst friends and family till Lord Way arose and every one quieted down.

"Thank you all for coming to this grand occasion. Many of you know that my eldest son Gerard has been courting Miss Rebecca Chesterfield for these past two years, now, on the eve of her 18th birthday, we are proud to officially announce their engagement. All who are present here are invited to their wedding and will of course receive formal invitations for the date. Thank you and please enjoy the rest of the party."

Rebecca smiled at Lord Way, raising her glass in toast, then sipped, and placed it back down. She ate the last few bites of her meal, before a wave of dizziness struck her. Darn pregnancy! She turned toward Tilly.

"Tilly..."

She spoke softly, so as not to attract anyone else's attention. The older girl leaned down to her side.

"I need some air."

Tilly nodded and carefully helped Rebecca to her feet, with the pretense of ensuring that her dress wasn't stepped on. All the men around the table stood from respect.

"If you would excuse me for a moment, it is rather stuffy in here.."

Rebecca and Tilly headed toward the doors that lead onto the veranda. Gerard saw Rebecca rise with her maid, who was also their chaperone, and he saw that she was a little flush. 

"Excuse me father, mother..."

Yes, of course son."

Gerard rose and crossed over to his...fiancé and her servant.

"My dear are feeling unwell?"

Rebecca nodded softly.

"It is a little stuffy with so many people in one room. I just need to take some air. We are going for a stroll in the gardens, would you care to join us? I can show you where the flowers are being arranged for the wedding if you'd like?"

Gerard offered his arm to Rebecca.

"I would be honored to my dear."

Rebecca slipped her hand delicately through Gerard's arm, and smiled softly up at him.

"Come a long Tilly, let's show Lord Way the grounds."

She turned back to Gerard.

"They really are quite lovely this time of year, and it is still light out, so you'll be able to see all the beautiful blooms."

They left through the terrace door, which led to the winding path of the garden. There was a vegetable garden as well, but Gerard knew it was more towards the kitchen for ease access of the servants. Rebecca pointed out the archway that they would be standing under as they were married and Gerard thought it was just perfect. He picked a small red flower and placed it in Rebecca's hair carelessly brushing his hand against her ear.

"I'm so sorry for that."

Gerard blushed and stammered at his impropriety. Rebecca smiled at his innocence.

"It is quite alright. After all, we are to be married in a few week. And I assure you that ears are in no way improper."

Rebecca thought of all the things she had to teach this beautiful man. All the ways she would ravish him, because she was under no illusion that it would be the other way around.

"Before we go back inside, I would like to show you my sister's rose bush."

The loss still felt fresh, even after all this time.

"The one I told you about? That she planted for our brothers."

She held her hand out to the right, to indicate the direction. Gerard smiled and moved in the direction that his lady love indicated. They were in mid conversation when from the ground rose a man. It was as if he had grown out of the dirt. He stood up fully and stretched toward the setting sun with his fingers fanned. He was wearing a white shirt that was clearly marred with soil from the garden. Suddenly he stripped off his shirt and it showed not only bronze skin, but sailor's markings on his back, which showed taut muscles as he continued to stretch. He walked over to the water pump, that it turned out was near the rose bush that Rebecca was leading him to, and started to pump the water. 

Rebecca.

Gerard realized that what she was witnessing was completely inappropriate and he lifted his hand to cover her eyes and whispered to her quietly.

"Dear, I think we need to move on. This barbaric behavior is not for your eyes."

Frank had been tending to the mistress's flowers all day, getting everything in order for the wedding next week. It was hot, tiring work, but he loved it. He had grown to love flowers and nature, during his time with Phillip, and that hadn't ended when the older man died. Frank filled a wooden bucket with cool water and took a long, refreshing drink. Once done, there was still a fair amount in the bucket, so why waste it? Lifting the bucket up, Frank tipped the remaining contents over himself. Over his long hair, and down his heavily inked back, arms and chest. It felt amazing on his sun-heated skin, and he thought of doing it again, but a small noise behind him made him stop, and turn around, the empty bucket still in his hands. There, was the young lady of the house, Miss Rebecca, her hand maid, Tilly, and a gentleman he'd never laid eyes on before. The gentleman was staring at him with wide, shocked eyes, and had his hand over miss Rebecca's eyes. To save her innocence? ‘Bit late for that.’ Frank thought, chuckling to himself quietly.

"Oh tosh and nonsense."

Rebecca laughed, lightly, pulling Gerard's hand from her eyes.

"Lord Way, I'd like to introduce you to our gardener, Frank. Frank has lived on the estate all of his life. We practically grew up together."

She turned to address the young man who's britches she was longing to get into.

"Frank, this is Lord Gerard Way, my betrothed."

Frank nodded to the smartly dressed man, but didn't speak.

"Has he no manners or the tongue to go with them?"

Gerard was shocked that with proper introduction, the barbarian had not even properly addressed him.

"Master, you and Miss Chesterfield are wanted in the Grand Hall again."

Patrick appeared out of nowhere and made Tilly jump. He apologized for the intrusion and Gerard had to stifle a laugh that was inappropriate. He was used to this behavior from Patrick.

"Thank you Patrick. Come my dear."

Frank watched them walk away. He was the only one to see Miss Rebecca turn and wink at him. He did not return the gesture. Rebecca allowed herself to be lead back inside, her dizziness from before having completely vanished. She thought that might have something to do with catching Frank without his shirt on, all hot, and wet...She swallowed back her thoughts as she realized that Gerard had asked her a question, and she had no idea what it was. But he appeared to be awaiting an answer.

"Oh, I do apologize. My mind wanders on occasion. Could you repeat the question please?"

"I was asking about that servant. You said you have known him all your life and grew up with him. I take it he is not much older than you?"

Rebecca offered a gentle smile as they crossed the lawn toward the veranda.

"Oh yes. Frank is, I think, two years older than I am. His parents both worked for my family, until they quite tragically died. Frank was just six at the time, and was allowed to remain on the estate, as long as he apprenticed with our gardener at the time, Phillip. And when Phillip died, Frank inherited his position, and his quarters on the grounds."

Gerard suddenly felt bad for the boy. Not much older than his sweet Rebecca and to have that kind of tragedy in his life.

"How sad."

No more was said though for as soon as they crossed the thresh hold, Lady Way descended on them.

"Gerard, where have you been? It is rude to neglect your guests!"

"Forgive me mother, but Miss Chesterfield was feeling faint and I escorted her to get some fresh air."

Lady Way softened then.

"Oh my you poor dear. This must be overwhelming to say the least. Well come, it is time for the family announcement."

Gerard was excited. This was the moment he was waiting for. Rebecca allowed Gerard to escort her to a chair, where she sat, all prim and proper, like her mother taught her, with her knees together, her back straight, and her hands folded together in her lap. Gerard was stood just to her right, and she could see the eagerness in his young face. Was he really that excited over this whole marriage thing? Of course, if asked, she would say that she was too.

"Ladies and gentleman, May I have your attention please."

Everyone quiets down and turned to the older Way sibling.

"Thank you. It is a tradition in our family that when we get married, we take a few servants from the family household with us. In honor of this, I will now announce the two servants I will be taking to the new Way estates."

Gerard watched all of his families servants gather, all except Gabrial of course who was standing by Michael.

"For my first choice, I will be taking...Jimmy Dewees. Jimmy will be raised to head chef of our kitchen."

All the servants clapped and Jimmy blushed.

"And my final choice will be for our Head Butler and that will be...Patrick Stump."

Patrick, who was standing next to Gabrial literally fell over. Rebecca knew she shouldn't, but when the one Gerard had called "Patrick" fell over, she laughed, but instantly covered it with her hand and a cough. Then it struck her. She would could ask the for the same from her mother and father.She could ask for two servants too, but who to pick? As Tilly was already going with her, would she count as one of the two? Rebecca's pensive state must have been clear on her face, because Gerard was speaking to her, and he looked concerned. What had she missed this time?

"I'm sorry?.."

"You must truly have your head concerned with the wedding my dear. I said, I need to go tend to Patrick, will you be alright with Tilly?"

Rebecca nodded slightly.

"Of course. Go see to him."

Rebecca watched Gerard cross the room and crouch down next to his servant. His britches became tight around his bottom, and Rebecca tried to imagine what the scene would look like if the britches didn't exist. Her mouth watered at the thought, and she turned slightly to Tilly, while keeping her eyes trained, subtly, on Gerard's backside.

"Tilly dear. Fetch me a glass of water, would you?"

Tilly curtsied.

"Yes miss."

Then she moved away from Rebecca's side, and Rebecca returned her full attention to Gerard rear end. It really was a very nice sight.

"My goodness. I wonder if the poor boy will be able to handle the responsibility."

Rebecca's mother walked over to where she was sitting.

"So, you and Tilly look like you will be in good hands with Master Way."

Rebecca smiled sweetly back at her, tearing her eyes from Gerard's pert bottom.

"Oh yes mama, I'm sure we will.”

She looked coyly down at her neatly folded hands, she had to play this just right. Her mother seemed to realize she was concerned by something, and placed a light hand on her shoulder. When Rebecca looked up, her mother raised her perfect eyebrows for her daughter to continue. Rebecca sighed.

"Mama. I was just thinking. Lord Way is bringing two servants with him to our new home, and I know that I am taking dear Tilly, but I believe it would be only fair if I was allowed to take two servants also."

Margret Chesterfield frowned slightly. She should have seen this coming. 

"Of course Rebecca. That seems only right. And you will need staff there, after all. Did you have anyone in mind?"

Rebecca could have jumped for joy right now, had that not been an entirely undignified thing to do. Instead, she smiled brightly at her mother, accepting the glass that Tilly silently held out for her, with a slight nod.

"Well I do believe that our new estate has some quite lovely gardens, though they are not a patch on the ones here. But I think if you would allow me to take Frank with me, he would be sure to bring them up to our standards."

Margret winced slightly.

"You would take my head gardener?"

"Mama, you have four others, but Frank really is the only one I feel comfortable around, as he has been here so long."

Margret sighed in resignation.

"Very well. And your second?"

Yes! Rebecca internally cheered. Tilly would not be counted as one of her two, and she would still get to pursue Frank.

"Well, we will need a stable hand, so maybe Bob? He has just finished his apprenticeship, I believe, so he could handle the position quite well."

Margret sighed in relief that Rebecca hadn't requested the head of their stables, Dorion, because she couldn't lose two heads of staff. One was bad enough.

"Oh, I think that would be perfect my dear."

She smiled as Gerard headed back toward them, and Rebecca sipped at her glass of water, a content smile on her face.

"Patrick is alright now it seems. It was just a great shock to him."

Gerard watched as the other servants congratulated him for his moving up.

"So my dear, now that the formal announcement is over, I was wondering if I may have this dance?"

Rebecca fluttered and blushed as she handed her glass back to Tilly with a small smile, then allowed Gerard to take her hand. 

"Why, I would be delighted, Lord Way."

Gerard held his hand out for Rebecca to delicately take. He twirled her around the floor loving the way he felt in his arms.

"Permission to speak honestly Miss Chesterfield."

Rebecca smiled up into Gerard's eyes.

"Of course, Lord Way."

Gerard blushed at how eager she was to hear him speak. He leaned in so that no one else could hear him.

"I...I cannot wait to hold you in my arms the night of our wedding."

Gerard pulled back quickly, shocked that he could speak like that.

"I'm sorry, that was completely inappropriate of me. Please excuse me."

Gerard bowed and left Rebecca to Tilly. He walked briskly out of the terrace doors and into the garden. The sun was nearly set now and a light breeze was blowing. It felt good on his hot flesh.

"Gerard Arthur Way, you are a complete Barbarian."

He chided himself as he made his way through the garden path towards the kitchen. He saw some of the servants picking the early spring vegetables. One offered him a piece and he smiled and bowed and took it politely. He munched on it quietly as he made his way to the back of the Estate to where there was a small pond and the ducks from the winter migration had returned. He watched the last of the sun as it dropped from behind the trees. He sighed taking in all that nature had to offer him. Frank was on the way back to his cabin when he saw miss Rebecca's young man, walking glumly toward the duck pond. He had his head hung low, and was twisting his fingers together in agitation. Frank trailed a little way behind him and heard him sigh. He sounded distressed, but Frank wasn't ready to comfort him, not just yet. After all, the Lord, or whatever he was, had clearly taken a disliking to him. Frank watched as the older man sat on the small bench by the water’s edge. He seemed to be muttering to himself, though Frank couldn't hear what he said. Frank felt his ardor rise as he looked at this prim and proper gentleman. He was clearly older than Frank, but his mannerisms and the way he spoke, lead Frank to conclude that he was an innocent. Quite possibly a virgin! Now wouldn't that be something? Frank could feel himself becoming hard, but he ignored it, and continued to observe the young Lord. Frank watched Gerard place his head in his hands in despair, and he couldn't take any more. Taking a breath, he stepped closer.

"Ya alright there Master Way?"

Gerard looked up. He should not have been surprised to see the gardener standing there. He was dressed in a new shirt, but had already sweated through it again and it showed his ink markings.

"Yes, just needed some fresh air."

Gerard took a breath.

"It really is beautiful here. You do a wonderful job on the landscape...um...forgive me, what was your name again?"

"Frank, sir."

Frank looked out over the water.

"I like bein' with nature. Phillip taught me to appreciate it."

"Phillip? Oh the head gardener. Yes, I am sorry for your loss and at such a young age. It is good to know that Lord Chesterfield did not turn you out."

Frank dropped his head, scratching awkwardly at the back of his neck.

"Yessir, it was."

He frowned, then looked back up.

"Are ya lookin' forward to ya weddin' to miss Rebecca?.. Sorry, Miss Chesterfield."

"It's quite alright Frank. I understand that you grew up with her."

Gerard looked up at Frank and smiled.

"I am thank you. I have been rather excited by the prospects of the earlier wedding."

"And ya weddin' night, I'm guessin'?"

Frank watched Gerard closely to gauge his reaction. Gerard coughed. Of course it had been on his mind, but he would never speak of it.

"It is natural for a young man to look forward to spending time with his intended after they are married, but it is not something that I would voice in casual conversation _Sir_."

Frank swallowed and looked down at his feet.

"M’ sorry Master Way. Didn't mean ta overstep my position.. If ya want me to leave ya...?"

Gerard sighed again.

"No, it's fine. I should head back in. I left rather abruptly and I am sure that Miss Chesterfield is in a worried state."

Gerard began to rise and lost his balance in the soft dirt. Frank stepped forward and caught Gerard's arm, steadying him.

"Steady there Master Way that water's deep, don't want ya fallin' in, do we?"

He held Gerard's arm, for maybe a moment longer than he should, looking into the others eyes.

"Phillip always said there should be a deck here."

"I can see the reason for it."

Gerard felt something in his chest, but dismissed it as the slight scare of losing his balance.

"Well then I should be going. Have a good evening...Frank."

"Yessir. You too. Enjoy the rest of ya party."

Just then, Rebecca and Tilly appeared, walking across the grass.

"Lord Way are you alright? I was concerned when you left in such a hurry. Are you unwell?"

Gerard realized that the gardener was still holding him. He carefully pulled away and crossed to his fiancé.

"Sorry, my dear, just a momentary lapse in judgement. Let me take you back inside. It is getting drafty out here."

Gerard took off his coat and placed it around Rebecca's shoulders. He started to lead her away. He then turned around.

"Thank you Frank."

Frank nodded to Gerard.

"No problem, Master Way."

Frank watched them walk away, something akin to jealousy burning in his chest. Rebecca looked up at Gerard.

"Lord Way?"

"Yes my dear?"

Gerard was carefully leading Rebecca back to the house.

"What you said to me before? Please do not concern yourself. I really was not offended."

Rebecca smiled sweetly.

"Still it was wrong of me to say such words to you. I let the moment carry my sense of decorum."

Rebecca smiled sincerely.

"It is quite alright. Now, would you care to finish our dance?"

"I think the hour is getting late and I still have some office work to do in order to have the time for our nuptials."

Gerard brought Rebecca to thier parents. 

"Please excuse me, but I leave Miss Chesterfield in your capable hands."

He kissed his mother and patted his father on the shoulder. He bowed to The Chesterfields and then took Rebecca's hand lightly kissing her gloved hand.

"Till the wedding then my love."

Rebecca tilted her head in a tiny nod, and smiled at her intended.

"I look forward to it Lord Way."

She watched him walk away, then turned to her parents.

"I must wish you all a good night. It has been a long day, and I am tired."

After a round of ‘Good nights’ Tilly escorted Rebecca to her chambers, and helped her out of her gown.

"Ya ‘ave fun tonight, miss?"

"Oh yes, Tilly dear, it was most enlightening!"


	3. The Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'E tried to take Thomas 'ere against 'is will.. I ain't 'avin' that shit 'appen to my apprentice. Keep ya man in line Bryar!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry this one is going a little slow. A lot going on in my personal life right now. Hopefully it will get better soon! ^-^
> 
> So in this chapter you finally meet Frank on a more even ground. Also a few of the other servants of the Way Estate.
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

The morning light is when truly roused Gerard from his slumber, but he was also roused by the soft body that he was pushing against with his morning erection. He yawned and stretched while placing a hand over that warmth and finding his hand full of soft flesh. A sound ilicited from said warmth and that was when Gerard fully awakened and realized that he was lying naked with his new wife groping her sleeping form and pushing his cock against her. He froze. DId he hurt her? Was he trying to take advantage of her? Slowly he pulled away and slipped out of the bed. He searched for his britches and instead found the outfit she wore for him. He dropped it like it was on fire. He had no right to molest her clothing like that. Once his britches were up he went to the water basin and washed his face quickly. There was a knock on the door. He made sure that Rebecca was fully covered first and then answered it.

"Morning Sir. I was unsure of what time you wanted to rise today, but given it was your wedding night I let you sleep in more."

Gerard was relieved to see it was Patrick.

"Yes, thank you Patrick. It was well thought of you."

"I am the first to arrive with James. He is getting acclimated to the kitchen and preparing breakfast. Do you have any requests? He cannot do much on his own but..."

"No Patrick, anything he makes will be fine with us."

"Very good Sir. Ryan should be here within the hour, he is picking up a few sundries your mother is sending round. Miss Ch...Way's servants should be here before noon."

Gerard reached out and touched Patrick's shoulder.

"You are a good man Patrick. I will miss you being my personal valet."

"I do not need to take the position Sir..."

"Nonsense! You earned it completely. I am sure that Ryan will fill your shoes as best he can, but he will never be you."

"Thank you. Master is too kind.”

"Now now, none of that. I may be Lord Way, but to you I am still Gerard."

Patrick smiled up at Gerard fondly.

"Yes Sir."

They said their goodbyes and Gerard closed the door. Rebecca stirred beneath the soft sheets. Her eyes fluttered open, and she noticed instantly that she was alone in the bed. Turning over, she saw Gerard as he closed the bedroom door.

"Good morning husband."

She smiled softly, sitting up, and letting the sheets pool around her lap. Gerard was a little taken back by the comfortable relationship that his wife had with her body. She sat there with nothing to hide her ample bosom from her view.

"Good morning wife. Did you sleep well?"

She could tell that Gerard was flustered by her, but she simply nodded and stretched her arms above her head, yawning softly, before lowering her arms and smiling again.

"Oh yes husband, very well indeed and yourself?"

"Quite fine thank you."

Gerard went to the closet and pulled out a robe for her.

"Here you are my dear. Breakfast shall be ready shorty."

Rebecca slid off of the bed and stepped toward Gerard, for him to help her with the robe.

"Shall we eat by the window? It looks like such a lovely day?"

Rebecca indicated the little breakfast table and chairs, over by the large, picture window, and the beautiful view of their new estate outside.

"If you would like..."

Gerard felt himself becoming flushed and aroused once more like this morning. Rebecca turned toward Gerard, and placed one delicate hand onto his chest, looking up into his soft hazel eyes.

"Last night was…it was perfect Gerard. You made it so special."

"I'm glad I was able to. I felt like...you knew more than me at some points."

Her hand was searing against his skin and the Neanderthal inside him wanted to take her again, but the gentleman in him wouldn't have it. Rebecca laughed lightly.

"All that I know, I have learned from talking with Tilly. She is quite brazen, I am afraid, but she is still wonderful at her work."

Rebecca stepped a little closer, to lay her cheek on Gerard's shoulder, while keeping her slim hand in place.

"I fear that I would have been too afraid, had I not spoken with her."

Gerard circled her body over the thin fabric. He could still feel her breasts pushing against him. He took a bold chance and reached down and lifted her chin and brought their lips together. Rebecca smiled into the kiss, lifting her arms to wind around Gerard's neck. She pressed herself against his firm body. She could feel his hardness through his britches. Gerard made a very ungentlemanly like noise. He was losing the fight with his body over his mind.

"We need to get ready for breakfast."

"There is time."

Rebecca murmured, tiptoeing to reattach their lips. Gerard scoops her up in his arm. He's only a man after all. He carries her to the bed and places her down gently before crawling over her.

"Perhaps we can make them wait a little longer."

*

*

*

Gerard is setting his tie properly as Ryan brushes his shoulders off.

"Are you nervous Sir?"

Gerard gives a lighthearted chuckle.

"I have never had to interview people so naturally I am."

"Sorry Sir, that was rude of me."

"Not at all Ryan."

Gerard turned around and patted Ryan on the shoulder. He then made his way out of his room to the lounge where there was a line of men and women waiting to be reviewed by his wife, Patrick, and himself. He saw that Rebecca was interviewing a young strapping individual. He wondered what the position was.

"So..."

Rebecca smiled at the young man.

"…how long had you been a stable hand for Lord Darcy?"

The boy looked up, a certain nervousness in his eye.

"I apprenticed for a year with Cole Harding, Ma'am, then I worked for Lord Darcy for the next two."

Rebecca nodded.

"And would you be willing to take a junior position again?.. We do already have a head of stables."

The boy nodded.

"Certainly Ma'am.. It'd be an honor to work for ya."

Rebecca saw Gerard enter the room, and sent him a bright smile, waving him over to her side.

"Oh, there you are. I have been interviewing Caleb here for the position of stable hand. Is there anything you wish to ask him?"

Gerard could not help but notice how built the boy was. He is sure he has been working menial labor all his life.

"When did you start working with horses?"

"I started when I was 10 Sir."

"And now you are..."

"Not yet 17, but these arms and hands are not afraid of hard labor Sir."

Gerard saw an honesty in the boy's eyes. He flexed and turned his arms so that his muscles would prove that he was up to the task that being a stable hand would entail.

"Well, I do not see a problem. What about you my dear?"

Rebecca smiled up at Gerard. 

"I think that Caleb would make a wonderful addition to our staff."

She turned her head to face the boy, so that only he could see, and winked. If the boy was shocked, he did not show it.

"Well I think you and Patrick have this well in hand. I am going to see how James is acclimating in the kitchen."

"Oh Sir, I hope you do not mind, but I thought it was best that he interview the staff for the kitchen."

Gerard turned to Patrick and smiled brightly.

"And you questioned why you were elevated."

Patrick blushes and then goes back to interviewing the girl that he was talking to. Gerard makes his way into the kitchen and sees James sitting at the new butcher block interviewing a man. He waves to him and James waves back and then turns back to his task. Gerard moves to leave when he notices a commotion outside. There is a boy that is being manhandled by an older one. Before he can even move to the door he sees the gardener from The Chesterfield Estate run up and punch the man. He pulls the boy to safety and then hits the man again when he tries to get up. The other boy is cowering and Gerard finally becomes unfrozen and move to where the scene is.

"What's going on here?"

Frank looked up.

"Mornin' Lord Way. Sorry if we disturbed ya."

He wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, before lifting the younger boy up onto his feet.

"This here is Thomas.. He's me new apprentice, but this scum...."

He kicked at the leg of the man that still lay on the ground.

"…thought that he could just take 'm. Couldn't let that 'appen, could I?"

"Take him?"

Gerard didn't understand. He didn't even know who _he_ was. Just then two other men came running up along with Robert from the stables.

"Ay! That's me best groomer!"

Robert pushed the other two men aside and got in Frank's face.

"Yer betta ‘ave a right good reason for ‘ittin em ''ero!"

Frank pulled Thomas behind him and squared off against the larger stable hand, a low growl in his voice as they went chest to chest.

"'E tried to take Thomas 'ere against 'is will.. I ain't 'avin' that shit 'appen to my apprentice. Keep ya man in line Bryar!"

"At's not true!"

The man on the ground got up and turned to Gerard.

"Beggin yous pardon Lord Way, but this boy was ‘ired for the stables."

Gerard looked at the boy, Thomas.

"Is this true?"

The boy looked ashamed.

"Yessir, but I asked the Lady to be part of the Estate and she said I 'ad a body for the stables. The 'orses scare me so when I saw the…”

Thomas turned to Frank.

"Em sorry I fibbed to you Sir."

*'ed gardener, I said I was for 'im."*

"See, now givem 'ere 'ero!"

Frank rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was early, and he already had a headache. He turned to the young boy, who quite frankly looked terrified.

"You really scared o' 'orses Thomas?"

The boy nodded, staring at the ground. Frank looked toward Gerard.

"Lord Way, sir.. Would ya be able to see ya way clear to lettin' 'im come work the estate? I think 'es tellin' the truth about bein' scared 'o 'orses.. And 'es only little! 'ow could 'e 'andle a big 'orse anyway?"

Gerard looked at Frank and then at the boy. He then turned to Robert.

"Lady Way has just hired another boy for you. I think you can part with this one."

Frank sent Gerard a grateful smile.

"Thank ya Lord Way."

Then turned to Thomas.

"Let's go get ya cleaned up lad."

And led him off toward the water pump around the back of the kitchen, his hand placed low on the younger boys back as they departed. Robert did not look happy. Gerard watched Frank steer the boy and smiled. He then turned to Robert.

"You can take your boys back now."

"Yessir Lord Way."

As Robert was leaving, Gerard saw Rebecca walking towards him. As Rebecca approached Gerard, she smiled sweetly.

"Was there a problem Gerard?"

"Just some confusion, that's all. Are you and Patrick done?"

"Yes I believe so."

Rebecca smiled, slipping her arm through Gerard's.

"And I also believe that it is almost time for lunch."

"Why so it is!" 

Gerard laughed lightly and patted his wife's arm. He walked her to the veranda where James had laid out a simple spring luncheon. Gerard seated Rebecca and Ryan seated Gerard. They were both served and began to eat.

"It’s a lovely day for an afternoon ride. Will you join me?"

Gerard looked out across the yard and saw Frank and Thomas. Thomas was on his knees and Frank was hovering over him showing him how to hand till the soil. They both looked really content.

"Oh my, that would be lovely."

Rebecca began, then glanced over toward the Gardner and his apprentice, before looking back at Gerard.

"But I have two more girls arriving soon for positions within the house. I regret that I must decline, but you should go, get a feel for the grounds, and then you could give me a tour tomorrow?"

She smiled sweetly at him over the table.

"Would that be acceptable?"

Of course, the two "girls" Rebecca had to interview, were actually the two young men who were currently knelt not 100 yards away, with their hands in the rich, dark soil, and by "interview", she actually meant- seduce, but Gerard didn't need to know that, now did he?

"That's fine my dear. Will you at least walk with me to the stables?"

Rebecca hesitated for a second, then offered him a gentle smile.

"Of course. I would like that very much."

She took one last sip of water, and placed the napkin from her lap, onto the table.

"Shall we?"

"Only if you are done. I am in no rush."

"I am done. Besides, I cannot be very long, as I have those interviews to conduct in a while."

"Oh of course, how crass of me not to remember."

Gerard stood up and put his napkin down he then went to the other side and pulled Rebecca's chair out and helped her stand up. He held her arm in his as he led her away from the veranda toward the stables. When they arrived all the men were working hard bailing hay and pitching it. They were cleaning the stalls and getting them ready for more horses when Gerard purchased them. 

"Lord Way, yer thinkin 'bout takin a ride?"

"Yes Robert, but on my own."

"Yessir, I will saddle yur 'orse."

Gerard watched Robert walk off to get his stallion. He looked around and saw all the new workers being acclimated to the stables. Many of them were wearing no shirt or an open button down one. They were sweating in the late spring sun and Gerard was concerned about water for them.

"I'm going to make sure there is more water nearby for the stable hands. This way they do not have to walk to the pump each time they are thirsty."

Rebecca saw a seat just outside the doorway.

"I will just sit down until you return. If that is alright?"

Gerard again looked around at all the men and for once he wished that they still had Tilly as their shadow.

"Sweetheart, perhaps you should have Tilly come and stay with you while you wait for me."

"Oh Gerard. I will be quite fine."

She pursed her lips slightly.

"Besides, without her here, you will just have to hurry back to me, now won't you?"

Gerard was about to say something else, but Robert showed up with his prize stallion. He took some sugar from one of the men and walked up with him.

"Easy there Bullet."

Gerard named his horse after ammunition from a weapon that he would never want to use. Riding the animal came with the same power he felt. He also did not indulge in the hunt like his brother did. He just couldn't. He mounted up after feeding the sugar to the animal.

"I shan’t be long I think."

Rebecca smiled up at him.

"I may head back to the house in a moment, so perhaps you could go for your ride now, and I will insure that the men all have what they need. I will ask Frank to bring them some water."

"That might be a poor idea considering a confrontation between Robert and him this morning."

Gerard turned on the excited Stallion.

"All right Bullet, let's go."

Gerard took off with the wind whipping around him. He decided once around the pond would be a satisfying ride and bring him back to his wife fairly quickly. Rebecca rolled her eyes in a very unladylike manner, then stood up and beckoned Robert over to her. 

"Yes M'Lady?"

"Robert…I think we have some time before he returns.. Would you care to show me one of the empty stalls?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, and gave him a seductive smile, then turned and headed into the barn.

*

*

*

It was an amazing ride and the scenery was so beautiful that Gerard almost didn't want to go back. He did miss Rebecca though, so he made his way back down the forest path to the main estate. He took a different way back that he went before and he found himself in a clearer area of the forest with he spied a small hut. He briefly wondered who lived there. He figured it had to be one of the estate staff. He moved past it and marveled at the simple decorations and how beautiful the foliage was around it. It then dawned on him. This was where the gardener lived. He continued on and came upon the main estate and the vast garden. There he saw the gardener and the boy pulling up weeds. The boy was laughing and throwing the weeds he pulled up at the gardener part of the time. At one point he got it in his hair and then the boy was knocked over as he was pounced upon and pushed to the ground. They rolled around play fighting and Gerard laughed remembering when he did that with his younger brother back when they were youths. His laughter must have carried because both boys stopped and looked up at him. Frank stood up, pushing his hair from his face.

"Ya enjoyin' ya ride Lord Way?"

Thomas had gone back to the weeds, keeping his head down, and his nose out of Master's business. Frank was a little more brash.

"Yes very much so and it looks like you and Thomas are having fun as well. You remind me of my brother and I in our youth."

"Really sir? I weren't aware ya 'ad a brother."

Frank stepped up to pet the stallion's nose, and it nuzzled at his shoulder, Frank laughed.

"Yes, my younger brother Michael. I am sure you will meet him when we start to play cards again."

Gerard noticed how good Frank was with his horse, but that Thomas stayed far away.

"Really spooked by him huh?"

Gerard dismounted and walked over to the boy.

"Come please."

Thomas walked with Gerard to where the animal was with Frank. Gerard reached into the pocket of his riding coat and pulled out a lump of sugar. He placed it in Thomas's hand.

"Don’t be afraid."

Thomas looked at him and then Frank. Frank nodded, while holding the reins to steady the large animal.

"Go on 'e won't bite."

Thomas put his hand out and Bullet sniffed it. He picked up the cube with his tongue and ate it. Thomas smiled, but then Bullet snorted and scared him and he flew into Frank's arms burying his face in his chest. Frank wrapped an arm around the frightened boy, while handing the reins back to Gerard with the other. Then wound that arm around him too.

"Aww. It's alrigh' lad..."

He led Thomas a few feet from the horse, gently stroking his back.

"…big ol' boy ain't gonna 'urt ya"

He looked toward Gerard.

"Sorry Lord Way 'e's skittish like a new 'orse.. 'e'll be alrigh'."

Gerard admired how Frank took control of Thomas and calmed him down. He wondered if Frank had been able to have a family, if he would be like that with his wife and children. Briefly he wondered if he could do what his parents did and pair up Frank with another servant girl. Gerard always felt like love should take its own course though.

"It's quite alright Frank. Why don't you and Thomas make your way to the kitchen. Tell James that I said it was alright to have a few sweets for Thomas and yourself.”

Frank nodded in a small bow.

"Thank ya sir. Much appreciated."

Then he walked Thomas away toward the house, with his arm slung low around the younger boys hips. Thomas leaned into Frank's side, enjoying the comfort.

"Ya want somethin' sweet to suck on lad?"

He smirked as the boy blushed at his side. Gerard was shocked at Frank's choice of wording as he walked with the boy away from him. He shrugged it up as his common upbringing. He remounted his horse.

"Come on Bullet, let's get back."

*

*

*

Rebecca had had her "tour" of the stables, especially the stall at the very back, courtesy of Robert. She then had quickly returned to the house, freshened up a little, and was seated on the veranda, sipping tea as she watched Gerard ride up toward her. As he approached, Rebecca smiled brightly.

"Did you have a pleasant ride Gerard?"

"I did indeed. Let me just stable the horse I will join you."

Gerard quickly dismounted and moved to the stables dropping off Bullet with a pat and another sugar cube. He then made his way back to Rebecca. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"So now that all the staff has been hired, you can relax and have the pleasant task of decorating the house for the next few weeks. Just choose what you like and Patrick will order it for you."

"Really?"

Rebecca asked, happily.

"Oh that WILL be fun!"

Thoughts of having laborers in the house filled her mind for a moment. Yes…what fun.

"I have a few ideas in mind already."

Her ideas weren't entirely about decor.

"Good. Well this day has been fun and relaxing, but tomorrow it is back to business. I trust that you will be in good hands with Tilly and Patrick and the other help that you have hired."

"Oh I'm certain I will be in very good _hands_ Gerard. I may go for a ride around the grounds myself. Tilly is quite good on horseback, so she can accompany me."

"Good, well I fear I have tired myself out a bit from the ride, so I am going to take a short rest."

Rebecca nodded and smiled.

"Will you ask Ryan to wake you for supper or would you like for me to?"

Gerard yawned, but quickly recovered.

"Please excuse my rudeness. I will leave that to you my dear."

"Then I will wake you myself."

Rebecca smiled wide. Gerard leaned over and kissed his wife softly on the head.

"Good Night Dear."

He walked into the house where he met Ryan at the bottom of the stairs. They climbed together and Ryan undressed him and set him to bed.

"Have a good rest Sir."

"Thank you *yawn* Ryan."

Ryan closed the door and Gerard was asleep before it even clicked.

_***Time Stamp: Four Months Later***_

"Easy there Becky."

Gerard held Rebecca's hand as she eased herself in the lounge chair. Tilly helped move her legs so that she could recline. Gerard had Ryan fetch some cold lemonade for his very pregnant wife. The summer had not been forgiving and even in early September when the heat was supposed to be waning, it spiked again. Gerard's only other interest other than the family business was his wife's safety and comfort. Gerard took the glass of lemonade from Ryan's tray and handed it to Rebecca.

"Here my dear. This should cool you a bit."

Rebecca fanned herself delicately with the feathered fan her father had bought for her from the captain of a French trading ship.

"Thank you."

She took the glass and sipped the cool, sweet liquid.

"You really do not need to wait on me Gerard. That is, after all, what servants are hired for."

"Nonsense, I need to make sure that my wife and my child are well cared for and loved and no one could do that better than I."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but your appointment is here."

Gerard thanked Patrick and then turned back to Rebecca.

"Forgive me my dear, but I must get some work done. I still hate that I have to leave you for two whole days, but I know that you will be in good hands with Tilly and Patrick."

Gerard kissed her lightly on the forehead and then made his way out of the room. Tilly laughed as she watched her mistress sag into the furniture.

"A little much isn't 'e?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea, Tilly dear."

She smirked at her little rhyme.

"He will not leave me alone for a moment, yet he refuses to touch me now, for fear of hurting the child. What do you think he'd say if he knew the little bastard isn't even his?"

"Let's not find out shall we? Besides, you still have Robert. I ‘ear he is not afraid to touch you at all."

Rebecca grinned like the cat that got the cream.

"Oh no! He is not afraid to touch me in the slightest and I find his roughness to be quite arousing."

"I guess 'e is used to working with animals."

Tilly ducked as Rebecca swatted her playfully.

"Well, now yur 'ave two 'ole days without the Master breathin’ down yur neck."

Rebecca murmured, her eyes alight with mischief.

"I intend to have someone _else_ breathing over me…and not just my neck."

Tilly laughed at this and left to get her mistresses bath ready.

*

*

*

Gerard was tired. The weekend was still so far away and he had already had three meetings today and two more tomorrow.

"Perhaps a nice evening ride would help relax you."

"Yes, I think you are right. Thank you Patrick."

"I will let Ryan know."

Gerard smiled at him and then made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a few carrots and then headed to the stables. Robert saw the master of the house approaching, and set to work saddling his horse.

"Evenin' Lord Way. Ya be wantin' a nice ride before ya bed?"

"Yes thank you Robert."

Robert held the stallion's Cheek Piece, to keep him still as Gerard swung himself up.

"Ya be carful if ya go near the lake. Ground's real soft after the rains we 'ad last nigh'. Don't wan' ya fallin' in sir."

"I think I am just going to take a cant around the garden path."

Gerard smiled as he fed Bullet the carrots. Once done he mounted up and took off. The breeze was incredible and he ran the stallion at it for a little while before he slowed down. He was now in the garden area where the flowers for late summer were still in bloom. He had to admit that the gardener had done a great job taking care of them. He would have to praise him in the morning. Gerard realized that he was not that far from the gardener's hut when he saw it through the trees. The candles were still lit so he decided to see if he was awake still. He dismounted Bullet as he got closer, not wanting to spook the horse with the sounds of the nighttime forest.

"Easy boy. Just wait here, I will be right back."

Gerard fed him another carrot and then made his way up the path to the front door. He lifted his hand to knock when he heard a strange groan coming from the back of the hut. He remembered that there was a beautiful circle of flowers back there. Perhaps the gardener was back there enjoying the night air too. Gerard made his way to the back. He saw the shadow of him and was about to speak when he lost his ability to. The gardener was sitting in a wood carved chair with the boy, Thomas, between his legs doing...something to him.

Frank let his head roll back as Thomas swirled his tongue around the head of his cock.

"Ahh…ya gettin' good at that lad. Now suck it a bit."

He instructed, gently knotting his fingers through the boy's fine blonde hair.

"Yeah... jus' like tha'. Now take it deeper."

Gerard was in shock. He was having Thomas put his mouth...no no, he could not have heard that right. Gerard stayed hidden and listened for more conversation convinced he heard wrong.

"So good lad."

Frank grunted, his fingers tightening slightly.

"Nearly…there…"

He started bucking up a little. Thomas took it, sucking and licking like he was born to have a cock in his mouth.

"That's it! That's it! "

Frank's hips jerked up as he came hard down Thomas' throat.

"Well done lad. Well done!"

He panted as he collapsed back in the chair, and Thomas sat back on his heels.

"I did good?"

The boy asked eagerly, wiping a dribble of cum from his chin.

"Oh yeah. Ya did great lad!"

Gerard watched as the boy smiled and the leaned up and kissed Frank, but it was not like the kisses that Gerard shared with his wife. These were somehow dirtier. Gerard heard talk from the boys in his dorms about men that lay with each other, but he thought they were joking around trying to bother him. Now he saw that it was true. He backed up quickly and moved to the front of the hut. He cleared his throat and knocked loudly. Frank heard the knock though it was actually no real surprise to him, as he had been aware that someone was watching them, he just didn't know who. Stroking his hand through Thomas' hair once, Frank stood and walked around to the front of his little house. He was somewhat taken back by who was there.

"Lord Way? Wha' can I do for ya?"

"I happened to be out for a night time ride and saw how well the gardens have been kept. I just wanted to praise you and your...apprentice. It seems that you take to teaching as well as those that taught you first."

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Thank ya sir."

He nodded his head in a small bow.

"'e learns well. Takes instruction good."

He smirked slightly, seeing a blush creep up Gerard's cheeks.

"Yes well, good instruction is important. So...is the boy adjusting well to living in the servant's quarters?"

Surely Thomas was just visiting Frank right?

Frank shook his head.

"No sir 'e didn't like it. After that fight with Robert, 'e was scared t' stay there so I let 'im live 'ere. 'ope that's alrigh' sir?"

"Of course it is. Keeping him safe and secure is of the utmost importance to Lady Way and I."

Frank grinned, rubbing his hand across the back of his sweat-damp neck, not taking his eyes off the clearly nervous man in front of him.

"For me too. Lad's very talented! Don't wanna see tha' wasted!"

"I can see that...I mean the work speaks for itself of course and I am sure that you have the same talent...for the gardening...that is."

Gerard sounded like a fool tripping over his words. He was truly disturbed by what he witnessed...right? If he was though, then why is he not admonishing the man in front of him? Separating the two males. He should right? It’s not proper, but...he didn't see Thomas being upset about his treatment. In fact he seemed proud of it.

"I should congratulate Thomas as well...is he awake?"

Frank glanced back toward where he'd left the boy, then looked back at Gerard.

"I should think so. Follow me."

Then he turned and headed around the side of the building, trusting that the older man would follow.

Gerard was trying to school his thoughts as they rounded the corner, but they left his head quickly. The boy was curled up in the chair that the gardener was in. He was shirtless and the cut off shorts he wore rode up high on his thigh. They were also open and his slender fist was still holding his now flaccid member. Apparently when Frank left to see Gerard, Thomas decided to finish himself off instead of waiting for his return. Frank, of course, was not fazed in the slightest.

"I's sorry sir…'e seems to 'ave fallen asleep."

He picked up a blanket that was folded up on the floor, Thomas had been kneeling on it, unfolded it, then placed it over the sleeping boy.

"Maybe ya could speak wiv 'im tomorra?"

"Yes...we can do that. I will see you tomorrow then...Goodnight Frank,"

"Night sir!"

Frank then turned and scooped Thomas up into his arms, and carried him inside, closing the door behind him. Gerard walked back to Bullet and climbed on. He rode back to the stables and then made his way back to the house. He saw that Rebecca had chosen to sleep in her bed tonight, which he was kind of grateful for. He changed quickly and climbed into his own bed. Gerard fell asleep with thoughts of being on his knees in front of a tan pair of legs and the hand of a man covered in sailor’s markings running through his hair.


	4. The Lilypad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's beautiful Sir. She 'ave a name?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So I did a super crazy thing and with thinking it fully though, I am now going to NC Comiccon to see Gerard in Nov! @~@
> 
> Yeah, this little author is nucking futs! ^0^
> 
> Okay so onto chapter!
> 
> Enter into this world Lily Elena Way. Yes, I forgot that Frank's daughter in real life was Lily too, but you will see where I got the name from originally. ^0^
> 
>  _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I had a lot of fun writing this chapter cause it has so many awww moments. ^-^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

"Gerard you are going to wear a hole in the carpet!"

"I'm sorry, I just feel so helpless Michael! Two months early! She sounds like she is in so much pain and I can't do anything about it!"

Gerard collapses on the ground. He hates this. He's helpless to stop that pain his wife is in. The screaming has been going on since nine and it is now after one. Patrick brought over a whisky shot and Gerard gulped it down.

"Perhaps a walk would help. Some fresh air Gerard."

"Yeah, I think I will do that.

Gerard walked out the veranda door and headed through the garden path. It was a mild winter so far so despite the slight chill in the air, a light jacket was fine. The moon was full and lit up everything. He heard splashing over where the pond was and decided to investigate. When he got there he gasped. The gardener was in the water with not much covering him, just a pair of pants cut very short. He was tending to one of the plants. When he stepped back Gerard saw a beautiful white flower. It glistened with the water and moonlight hitting it. Gerard clears his throat so as not to scare the young man. He wouldn't want him to fall and get hurt.

*ahem*

"What are you doing?"

Frank looked up, a soft smile dancing on his lips.

"I's tendin' to the lilies sir."

He brushed his hair from his face with a wet hand, the cold water dripping down onto his bare chest.

"They's night bloomin' sir."

Frank looked up, a soft smile dancing on his lips.

"So wait...flowers that bloom only at night?"

Frank nodded, moving through the water toward the bank.

"We got a few night bloomers in the garden, but these are me favrits."

Gerard looked at the curious plant. He wanted to touch it, but it was in the middle of the pond.

"Were they here before they arrived or did you plant them?"

Frank grinned proudly as he climbed out of the water, his wet body glistening in the moonlight.

"Planted 'em! Lady Chesterfield let me take a couple cuttin's from the ones in 'er pond, cause she knew I liked 'em so much."

"And you get up in the middle of the night every night to tend to them? Seems like a lot of work for a plant you have to get in the water for, plus its chillier at night, so you take a chance on getting sick.”

Frank laughed loudly.

"I's sorry Sir, but these plants is me life. An' the lilies, they remind me of me mum. They was 'er favrits too. An' the water? Well, I love it in there. The way it feels on me skin."

He ran his hand over his wet abdomen, the water showing off the colors of his sailor markings beautifully.

"Perhaps you were an aquatic creature in another life?"

Frank looks at Gerard like he doesn't know what he said. Then Gerard realizes he used quite a big word.

"That is a creature that live in the water."

Frank raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Like a pond fish, sir?"

Frank looked back at the dark water.

"We got some o' them!"

Gerard laughed. He could not help it.

"Thank you Frank."

Frank tilted his head to the right.

"For what Sir?"

"For making me feel..."

"Lord Way Sir! Lady Way has had the baby!"

Gerard turned to see Patrick running up to him.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, both mother and child are fine."

Gerard beams and hugs Patrick. He then hugs Frank forgetting that he is wet.

"Ugh."

Frank giggles as he steps back.

"Sorry 'bout tha' sir…an' congratulations on ya baby."

"Yes, right well... I better get..."

Gerard didn't finish his sentence. He ran across the land and into the house. He ran up the stairs and burst through his wife's bedroom door. She still looked beautiful covered in sweat from expelling baby. Nothing could take away from her beauty. In the wicker bassinet was a small bundle of pink. Gerard went to Rebecca's side first. He kissed her forehead.

"I’m so proud of you Becky."

Rebecca smiled tiredly.

"I am exhausted Gerard. I really need to sleep now."

"Of course love...oh but wait…what was the name you gave her?"

"Oh..."

Rebecca sighed, she really couldn't care less.

"I am not sure. I had chosen a boy's name, but I was yet to think of a girl's…would you choose a name for her? Please?"

Gerard looked down and the bundle of pink and white. He picked her up and felt his heart flutter. She had soft blonde hair and the darkest blue eyes. It reminded him of the color of the pond in the moonlight.

"Lily. Lily Elena Way."

"That's pretty."

Rebecca yawned delicately behind her hand.

"How did you think of it?"

"She looks like a beautiful flower that bloomed in the night."

Rebecca rolled her eyes at that, though Gerard was apparently too entranced by the tiny pink infant to notice.

"Alright, well then, that is her name...and now, I must sleep."

She snuggled down in her bed.

"Oh Gerard?"

"Yes my love?"

"Get one of the servants to look after her, would you? The nursemaid isn't here yet."

Rebecca then turned her back toward her husband and baby, and closed her eyes for the night.

"Goodnight Gerard."

Gerard knew that he should, but he didn't want to let go of the little angel. He quietly wheeled the bassinet out of the room and into his own. He requested a bottle of warm milk and then walked out into the garden with her. It was chilly, but not so bad. He wrapped her tightly and walked her down to the pond. He was not surprised to see Frank there still. Frank looked up from his spot at the water's edge. He was almost dry now, and was just enjoying the fresh night air.

"Evenin' Sir.”

He moved, standing and stepping a little closer.

"It's a girl Sir?"

Frank peered at the pink blanket.

"May I see?"

"Of course."

Gerard bent down a bit for Frank to get a closer look.

Frank smiled.

"She's beautiful Sir. She 'ave a name?"

"Yes. Lily."

Frank's face lit up.

"Like me flowers Sir! It suits 'er!"

He wanted to stroke the tiny infant’s soft pink cheek, but he didn't. It wasn't his place.

"An' is Lady Rebecca well sir?"

"Yes, just much exhausted as would make sense."

Gerard chuckled shaking slightly and the baby made a noise.

”I should get back inside and get some sleep.”

"Yessir.."

Frank smiled at the taller man, giving a last, fond smile to the child too.

"Oh an' sir? Thank ya for lettin' me see the babe…there's many that wouldn't."

"Well you helped name her, so it is most appropriate."

Gerard smiled and then turned to enter the house. He made his way to his room and after feeding Lily, he put her to sleep next to his own bed.

 _***Time Stamp: Nine Months Later***_  
Even though Gerard had a beautiful nursery built for Rebecca to care for their daughter, she was mostly found within her father’s care when he was home. The bassinet was often in his room as well. Gerard had taken to bringing Lily to the garden and she delighted at the beautiful flowers, even at her young age. By the time she was six months she was daddies little girl through and through. If Gerard had noticed that his wife spent little time with their daughter when he was home, he never mentioned it. The fact was he had not noticed at all. What he did notice was that Lily liked spending time with Frank as he taught her the different plants they had on the estate. He had long told the nurse maid that it was fine to bring the girl to the garden and that it was alright for Frank to talk to her. The nurse maid liked Frank's gruff, but gentle personality. He always treated her with great respect when she was there, so she had little problem with it. It was also not a surprise that Lily's first word was not mama or papa, but flower. Her second was Frank, well...with a w sound, but still. Gerard laughed when he heard this.

"Well besides her parents and Victoria, she spends most of her time with you."

Frank smiled, bouncing Lily on his knee. 

"She's a blessing fer sure…an' I love seein' 'er!" 

He wanted to say- "and you!", but he didn't.

"She's gonna be a year soon, i'nt she?"

"Yeah, a few more months. I can't believe that I will have a one year old and have been married for almost two!"

"Yer life's about perfect, ain't it? You got everything ya could want."

Frank wished he could say the same for himself.

"Sometimes I think it is and then sometimes I feel like something is missing, but I figure that it will come with time."

Gerard is about to say something else when he sees Rebecca in the distance. He stands up and takes Lily from Frank.

"Look sweetheart, there's mama."

Frank dropped his eyes to the floor. It was really starting to hurt to see them together. Centering himself, he plastered a smile on his lips and greeted Rebecca as she approached.

"Mornin' Lady Way, Tilly."

He nodded to the two women.

"Oh, hello Frank. I see you've been working hard. The gardens are looking lovely right now."

"Why thank ye miss, I do try."

Rebecca turned to Gerard.

"I'm going to visit a friend, and I will probably stay overnight. You and the nursemaid can look after her, can't you?"

She glanced at Lily briefly, before returning expectant eyes to her husband's.

"Of course dear, but I thought we were having a picnic with Lily tomorrow?"

Rebecca sighed, fighting her constant urge to roll her eyes.

"That would be lovely, but my friend has just received some bad news, and she really needs me there."

"Oh, well I understand then. I will see you tomorrow evening for supper."

Gerard went to kiss Rebecca on the lips, but she turned at the last second and it landed on her cheek.

"Of course."

She smiled.

"Come along Tilly."

Then the women were headed back toward the house, talking quietly to each other on the way.

Frank cleared his throat softly.

"Yes Frank?"

Frank looked down. It wasn't really his place to suggest, but he decided to anyway.

"I was jus' thinkin' Sir…ya should still 'ave ya picnic, you an' Lily. Think she'd like that."

Gerard looked at Frank and smiled.

"Yes, I think you are right, and you should come along with us. Bring Thomas too. I think he deserves a day to relax as well."

Frank was surprised at the invitation, but immensely happy with it.

"Sir, that'd be lovely. Thank ya."

He smiled, then grinned as Lily blew a raspberry at him.

"Think she likes that idea too."

"So it's a date then."

Gerard looked at Lily as he held her in the air.

"Come Lilypad, wave bye bye to Frank."

"Ba Fwank."

"Bye Lily, bye Sir."

Frank smiled as they waved at him, and then watched them walk away. A _date_! Oh how Frank wished it was. He'd seen a certain look in Gerard's eye from time to time, but he knew that if he was going to get close to him, he needed to play the long game. Take his time and make Gerard fall for him, just like he'd fallen for Gerard. Sighing heavily, he returned to the roses. If only everything were as easy as flowers.

*

*

*

Rebecca was sat on her bed as Tilly packed her overnight luggage.

"Do not forget to pack my scarfs Tilly dear, Terrence does so love to be tied down."

The two women laughed lightly.

"Course miss. An' I packed ya lacy underwear too miss."

"Good. What time is it?"

Tilly looked at the clock on the mantle, she had a better angle than Rebecca.

"Jus' gone two miss. You're expected at three?"

Rebecca nodded.

"Yes, that's right. Terrence is sending his carriage for me, it should be here shortly."

"Ya didn't want Robert ta take ya?"

"Tut tut Tilly dear. Would you have one lover drive you to meet another?"

Rebecca raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and smirked at the older girl. Tilly held her gaze, straight faced for a moment, and then both women burst into slightly unladylike laughter.

"Everything's packed miss..."

Tilly smiled.

"Shall I take ya bag downstairs for ya?"

"Thank you Tilly. And I will come down too. The driver should be here within a few minutes."

Tilly nodded and picked up the bag, then both women left Rebecca's bed chamber, and headed down the stairs. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Patrick was answering the door to a tall young man in a livery yard uniform.

"I am here to collect Lady Rebecca Way."

Rebecca smiled at him. This was going to be a better trip than she could have imagined.

"Good afternoon. You are right on time."

Five minutes later, and she was away. Oh this was going to be fun.

_***Time Stamp: The Next Day***_

Gerard had Victoria push the pram with Lily in it as he carried the picnic basket. They were on their way to the pond where Gerard said he would meet Frank and Thomas. As they approached, Frank was crouched down showing Thomas how to care for one of the water plants that surrounded the pond.

"Afternoon Frank, Thomas."

Frank looked up, a smile spreading across his sun-darkened face.

"Sir, miss Victoria. Miss Lily."

He stood up, brushing his hands off against his britches.

"It's a lovely day fer a picnic, I must say!"

"It is! Oh sorry Sir. I didn't mean to get excited and..."

"Nonsense Victoria, it is a wonderful reason to be excited."

Gerard smiled as he walked with his three servants to the appointed spot, picked out by Frank. Gerard noticed how Thomas walked next to Frank and then brushed arms once in a while. It was subtle and if Gerard had not seen them that night long ago, he would never think that it meant more.

"I hope ya like the spot I picked sir. There's some right pretty blooms out this time a year."

Frank led them to a secluded spot some distance from the pond. Little Lily was becoming somewhat mobile now, and he was very aware of the dangers of the water. The place he'd chosen was bright with flowers and sunlight.

"Oh Frank, how perfect!"

Victoria clapped her hands now that her Master said she could behave in an excited manner.

"Yes, it really is."

Gerard took the blanket out and began to lay it out.

"Oh no Sir, let us."

"Nonsense, I am perfectly capable of this."

Frank watched as Gerard bent over to lay the blanket on the soft green grass. He couldn't help but stare at the older man's firm backside, and imagine what it would feel like under his hands, his mouth, his...Frank snapped himself out of his daydreams as he realized that Thomas was looking at him. He didn't look too happy.

"There we go. Thomas please place a few rocks on the corners so that they will hold the blanket from the wind."

Thomas nodded, and went to get some from the edge of the flowerbed.

"'e don't talk much."

Frank chuckled.

"'e's pretty shy."

Victoria went and picked up the baby and held her gently. Thomas was returning with the rocks when he saw her. Victoria saw his curiosity and smiled.

"Want to see 'er?"

Thomas shook his head, but Victoria could see that it was not the truth. She knelt down on the blanket so that she was at a lower vantage point.

"Come 'ere, its alright."

Thomas made his way forward and looked at the little bundle. He looked at Frank and smiled. Frank offered him a small smile in return, then turned to speak to Gerard.

"It's a shame miss Rebecca couldn't join us Sir."

He lied.

"I 'opes 'er friend is alrigh'."

"I am sure she is. Now, let's set up the basket."

Gerard got down on the blanket and began to remove the contents of the basket. There was fresh baked bread, cheese, fruits, fresh vegetables from the garden. Two roasted pheasants and some sweet cakes. Frank looked at the food with wide eyes. He recognized most of it, fruits and vegetables he'd had from the garden, bread that Jimmy would give him on occasion from the kitchens, and pheasant, that Phillip used to poach when he was alive, though he'd never taught Frank how to catch them, so he hadn't had one since. But the cheese and sweet cakes were new to him, and the sheer quantity of food was a little overwhelming.

"Tha's quite a spread Sir."

He murmured, moving to sit on the grass.

"Nothing, but the best for my friends and family."

"Thank ye sir..."

Frank smiled.

"…it's nice ta hear ya consider us friends not just servants Sir."

"That was not how we did things in my home when I grew up. Although we know there is a line to equality, there is no reason for degradation of others. After all we are all still human."

Frank wasn't 100% sure what all of that meant, but he understood enough to know it was a good thing. He smiled back at Gerard.

"That we are Sir. That we are."

He really wanted some of that pheasant, but despite his low birth, he knew enough of etiquette to know that you wait until everyone is seated, and Thomas was currently showing Victoria some flowers he'd helped to plant in the spring. Frank looked longingly at the plump bird for a moment, the looked away as his stomach growled noisily.

"Sorry Sir."

Gerard laughed lightly.

"I am hungry too. I think it would be alright to set the plates while we wait for Thomas and Victoria, besides Lily seems to be having fun."

The child was cooing and grabbing at the colorful blooms and both Thomas and Victoria were laughing. Gerard noticed how well they got along with each other. He was puzzled. Well, this was how it should be, but did he not have Frank? Is it proper to move from men to women so easily in their circles? Gerard didn't realize that he was watching them so long until he felt a hand on his arm.

"Sorry sir, but are ya alrigh'? Ya kinda drifted off there fer a bit."

"Ah, yes, just got a little lost watching Lily with the flowers. I hope she doesn't damage your hard work...and Thomas's of course."

"No Sir, flowers is strong. An' best part..."

He reached behind him and picked a pale pink bloom from the bush there, before handing it to Gerard.

"…is tha' if a flower's picked, another will always grow back in its place."

He smiled, looking down at his hands. Gerard took the flower from Frank and felt his cheeks flush. It must be from the sun. He pulls out the pitcher of fresh lemonade and pours himself a glass drinking it so quickly that he spills some down his chin.

"Oops..."

Frank giggled slightly, picking up an embroidered napkin and leaning over to wipe up the liquid. His eyes widened after a second, as he realized what he was doing, and quickly pulled his hand away, a blush spreading over his own cheeks.

"I's sorry Sir..."

He rushed out.

"…that was..."

He swallowed deeply.

"…sorry."

He stared down at his hands, his heart racing. He'd seen servants flogged and fired for lesser breaks in etiquette.

"No, don't apologize, if I was drinking slower, that would not have happened. Besides I was being rude, here."

Gerard poured Frank a glass and then one for Thomas and Victoria, who were now playing with Lily in the grass. Gerard laughed and then looked at Frank.

"Do you think it would be poor manners to start without them?'

Frank kept his eyes lowered and carefully accepted the glass.

"No Sir. That's your decision though Sir."

He said, quietly, still hearing his blood pound in his ears.

"Frank."

Gerard boldly reached out and touched Frank chin. He remembered his mother doing this to the younger household members when they thought they had done wrong. He lifted his face up.

"Never look down in my presence, I am no better than you physically. Status is part of society and propriety, but on my own land, you will keep your head raised as if you are my equal...okay Frank?"

Frank bit his bottom lip, his eyebrows furrowing a little. 

"Yessir."

He nodded slightly, still a little unsure. This wasn't how things had been at the Chesterfield estate.

"I'll try Sir."

His voice remained quiet and subdued, despite his heart practically jumping out of his chest at Gerard's light touch.

"Good."

Gerard let go of Frank and began to break into the pheasant. He plated it up with some cheese and a piece of bread.

"Here you go Frankie...I'm sorry, Frank."

Gerard could not believe his impropriety there.

Frank gratefully took the plate.

"'At's alright sir. Me friends call me Frankie, so ya can if ya like."

He smiled, picking up a small piece of bird and placing it in his mouth. It had been so long since he'd had pheasant, but the rich gamey taste brought his memories flooding back. His eyes closed and his lips curved upward as he savored the last of the bite. Gerard watched Frank as he ate the game bird. He looked lost in the flavor and the noises that he was making...well they were not unsimilar to the ones that Gerard made months ago the last time he had...no no no, he would not think of that. Frank sighed as he swallowed down the morsel, and opened his eyes to find Gerard staring right at him. He seemed lost in thought, and Frank didn't wish to disturb that, so he just stared right back. He couldn't get over how pretty Gerard's eyes were when the sunlight hit them just right.

"Sorry bout that Sir."[p>

Victoria and Thomas returned to the blanket with Lily. She grabbed for the fruit and Victoria pulled her back.

"No no lit'le one, not fer you."

Lily began to cry. Frank snapped out of the trance he was in and turned to Victoria.

"I'm sure a little wouldn't 'urt 'er.. "

He looked back at a wildly blushing Gerard.

"Whadda ya think Sir?"

"As she is my first child, I don't know if I can say anything much."

Frank turned back to Victoria.

"What ya say? Tiny bitta strawberry can't 'urt, can it?"

Lily turned toward Frank and held her hands out. Frank picked up a strawberry and cut it carefully in half, then placed one half in her chubby little fingers. Lily looked at the piece of fruit and then surprised everyone as she pushed up and slightly wobbling walked to Frank and handed it back.

"Well now! 'ere first steps!"

Gerard was speechless. Frank grinned wide, as Lily grabbed for the strawberry again, and nearly lost her balance. He held her hand with one of his and handed the fruit to her, then picked up the other half and put it in his mouth, hoping she got the idea. Lily's eyes went wide and she mimicked Frank perfectly. Gerard could not help it he smiled and laughed. Frank looked at Gerard, his face lighting up to hear that laugh, it was almost musical.

"I think she likes it sir."

He observed, looking back to see the strawberry stained smile on her little face, and juice dribbling down her chin. He laughed and wiped it off with the cuff of his sleeve.

"Messy!"

After that everyone settled into eat. Lily sat between Frank and Gerard and continued to munch on strawberries. Victoria and Thomas sat next to each other and exchanged quiet conversation. Once again Gerard wondered how Frank was feeling right now. He guessed that the rules were different. Still he could not help being concerned. Without drawing attention to the actually situation, Gerard leaned over to speak quietly to Frank.

"How is everything? Are you enjoying yourself?"

Frank grinned as he swallowed a bite of carrot.

"Yessir! I's never bin to a picnic before. Thank ya so much fer invitin' us."

"Of course and it seems Thomas is having a fine time too? I ask because he has not said much."

Frank looked over at Thomas and saw the way he was looking at Victoria. He smiled as he looked back at Gerard.

"Yessir, seems like it."

He leaned in toward the older man a little and dropped his voice, conspiratorially.

"I think 'e likes 'er Sir."

"Yes, but I thought..."

Gerard didn't finish his sentence and Frank looked at him curiously.

"Yessir?"

He was certain he knew where Gerard's thoughts were headed, but he also knew that he probably wouldn't voice them. Though the man might surprise him.

"I...uh...dessert?"

Gerard reached over and grabbed some of the sweet cakes. When he turned back he did not realize how close he was to the gardener. Frank suddenly found himself practically nose to nose with Gerard, but he stayed relaxed, even though all he wanted to do was throw the other man down, and ravage him right there and then. He glanced down at the cakes, between them.

"What are them?"

He asked, calmly, as if their proximity to one another didn't bother him at all.

"Oh! They are jam cakes. It's soft and pale on the outside, but inside is a warm liquid that is a treasure to savor."

Gerard smiled as he took a bite out of one and showed the interior to Frank.

"See? It's a little sticky and a little sweet, but worth the effort."

Frank saw a drop of jam on Gerard's lip. He really wanted to lick it off.

"Ya got some..."

He pointed to Gerard's mouth.

"Oh, thanks."

Gerard darted his tongue out and licked the sticky sweetness up. He then felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw Lily and smiled.

"You want a taste Lilypad?"

"Ah ah!"

Gerard laughed and broke a piece of the cake off and held it out for his daughter. She grabbed it and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Ummm!"

"Good isn't it?"

Lily laughed and clapped and then grabbed the rest to Gerard's surprise. This made Gerard laugh. Frank was hypnotized by Gerard's tongue. Today was harder than he'd thought it would be. To be so close to him and not be able to touch him, or admit how he felt. He shook himself out of it, swallowing heavily, and looked down to see Lily stuffing the rest of the sweet cake into her mouth, jam dripping down her front. He giggled, picking up a napkin.

"Jus' like ya daddy!"

He grinned, wiping up the sticky mess. The five sat eating their cakes and telling stories of their youth. The youngest of them curled up on the blanket between Frank and Gerard and fell asleep with a thumb in her mouth. Soon after they cleaned up around her and then Frank carefully placed the sleeping bundle in the pram. When they were done Gerard and Victoria said good bye and headed back to the house and Thomas and Frank to their hut. Gerard walked in and saw Rebecca sitting in the living room sipping a glass of wine. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Welcome back dear. I trust your friend is well?"

"She is..."

Rebecca nodded.

"…I am afraid that her husband is not."

"Oh, what a pity."

Gerard realized that he was slightly dirty from the picnic.

"I am going to have Ryan draw me a bath. If you would like to wait till I am done, you can continue to tell me about your visit or..."

"…you could sit with me while I bathe and tell me."

Rebecca was shocked. She never thought he would suggest something like that. Smiling, she stood from the love-seat.

"I would love to come sit with you, thank you."

*

*

*

Rebecca was slightly put out when she realized that Gerard did not intend for her to join him in the water, but small steps. Seating herself on a chair next to the bathing vessel, she began to tell her tale.

"Rose's husband, Richard, has been away for some time. She has just received word that he was killed in action, in the New Zealand Wars."

She heard Gerard gasp from behind his privacy curtain.

"She may need my company again before her family can join her from Ireland."

"That is perfectly understandable. Would you like to take Lily? I mean since you are not sure how long you will be gone, I would not want her away from her mother for so long."

Rebecca paled at the idea.

"Oh, I am not sure that that would be such a good idea. After all, Rose is quite distraught, and I would not be able to give sweet Lily the attention that she needs."

"Oh, sorry, i did not think of that. How thoughtless of me. Do not worry. Victoria and I will be fine with Lily and she has Frank too."

"She has grown quite fond of Frank, has she not?"

Rebecca smirked.

"You appear to have too."

"He is a remarkable young man and given a better education and status, he could have been a true gentleman in society."

Rebecca scoffed silently.

"I do not think so. He is far too at home in the mud to be anything but what he is."

Gerard parted the curtain to look at his wife's face.

"Have you taken the time to talk to him?"

"I have spoken to him many times since we were children. He is as common now, as he was then."

Gerard resigned to the fact that Rebecca was the type that saw servants as servants and nothing more. He closed the curtain again and slipped back into the water.

"I am surprised that you spend so much time with one as low as he."

Rebecca snipped.

"I enjoy the estate gardens dear. He is usually working in them with Thomas when I am out with Lily."

"I see. You certainly appear to have changed your view of him. I recall that when you first met, you were not taken with him at all."

"Well it was not exactly a proper meeting."

There is a knock on the door.

"Sir, there is a carriage and a gentleman waiting for Lady Way."

"Thank you Patrick. I will be right down."

Rebecca called.

"My case is in my bed chamber, would you take it out to the carriage for me?"

"Leaving so soon?"

"I am sorry Gerard, but Rose really does need me right now. I cannot leave her on her own."

"Very well, please send a letter telling me how everything is and how long you will be gone."

"Of course."

Rebecca stood and headed toward the door.

"I will miss you Gerard."

"And I you."

Rebecca opened the door and left, closing it behind her. Tilly was waiting outside the room for her.

"You packed my case accordingly?"

"Of course."

Tilly smirked.

"Ya gonna have lots o' fun, me thinks."

"I have yours and Miss Tilly's bags in the carriage Madame."

"Thank you Patrick."

Rebecca said, as she and Tilly headed down the staircase, and out the front door. Patrick watched them go and sighed. He knew in his heart that the Lady, we not suitable for his Master and now he was sure of it. He noticed the catch on her bag was coming loose so he took the time to sew it back and of course this meant opening the bag and the contents made him blush. The fact that Lady Way owned those kind of items was appalling to say the least, but that she was using them with someone other than her husband was truly bothersome. 

"It's not my place."

Patrick kept reminding himself that it is slander to speak ill of another's Master, even in common company of the other servants. If it got out, it would mean expulsion and although he cared about the Master and his happiness, he cared about being by his side even more.

"He will find out soon enough."

Patrick corrected himself and then went to find Ryan to tend to their Master.


	5. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Easy boy, we will get home before the storm hits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Things get interesting in this chapter for Lord Way. He begins to see the gardener in a whole new light...ning. ^0^
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

Dinner was a lonely affair and now it was a late hour and Gerard found himself restless. He decided another evening ride was in order. Gerard decided to ignore the impending sound that said a storm was coming. He knew the ride would be brief and that he would be back inside before the first drops even fell. Bullet was saddled up for him and then he was off with the wind whipping through his hair. He slowed down when he got to the garden path and wound his way through the flower patches. The sky rumbled quietly and he patted Bullet.

"Easy boy, we will get home before the storm hits."

Bullet trusted him of course so he canted on. After another 15 minutes, Gerard decided that he was going to turn back, when a low moan drifted over the wind to him. He listened again, but heard nothing. He was about to turn Bullet around when it drifted once more and louder than before. It sounded like someone hurt. He walked Bullet to the trees and tethered him. He patted his flank as he dismounted and made his way to where the sound came from. As he walked, he realized he was in the taller flowers and close to the gardener's hut. He remembered what he witnessed last time he was here.

_"Ahh…ya gettin' good at that lad. Now suck it a bit. Yeah... jus' like tha'. Now take it deeper."_

He shook it off. That happened technically in the gardener's home so it was he who was invading. This was a noise outside so it couldn't be the same. Gerard moved closer through the flowers. It was getting darker now with the moon being covered by the clouds, but he could still see and what he saw had him riveted. Frank was there with Thomas again, but Thomas was on his knees and Frank was behind him. They were both naked as the day they were born. From his angle Gerard could see that Frank had one hand on Thomas's back and the other was moving...inside him.

"Please Sir, more."

Frank smirked as he withdrew his index finger and replaced it with two.

"Ya like that boy? That good?"

He curled and scissored his fingers inside the boy as he moaned beneath him.

"Ah, yessir, really good Sir."

"More?" 

Frank stroked over that certain place that made Thomas cry out in ecstasy. Gerard should say something, he really should. They were behaving like animals out in the open where anyone could see them...but who would be out at this time of night...only someone restless like himself. He watched as Frank continued to move his fingers in and out of the younger boy till he was begging to be...

"Ah ah, please Sir, inside, me need you."

Frank grinned and removed his fingers. He spat in his hand and rubbed his hard length a couple of times, then lined his tip up with Thomas's entrance.

"Ready boy?"

Gerard watched Thomas push himself back against Frank. Gerard could tell he was more than ready. He did not want to admit it either, but he was getting slightly aroused by watching this. He tried to convince himself it was just animal instinct. Frank gripped Thomas's hip with one hand, as he guided himself in with his other.

"Ya so tight boy. Uh…so good!"

He held both the boys hips as he pushed all the way in, till his hips rested against Thomas's backside. He stilled to let the boy adjust.

"Tell me when ya ready boy."

Gerard waited along with Frank holding his breath. He had seen the horses being mated and once Michael and him laughed at two of their aunt's dogs doing the same till the maid came and chased them away, but it was nothing like this.

"Move please Sir."

Frank drew himself almost completely out, then slammed back in, his eyes squeezing closed and his mouth hanging open, as he began to thrust, deep, and hard.

"Uh uh…ya girl’s gonna like if ya do this to 'er."

"N-N-No, she's a l-l-lady, I couldn-n-n't.

Wait, who were they talking about? Gerard tried to take his mind off of what was happening by thinking about who Thomas and Frank were referring to...could it be the nurse maid?

"A LADY, Tommy?"

Frank laughed.

"Well they like it the best!"

He continued thrusting , his fingers digging into the younger boy’s pale hips.

"Dirty, the lotta them. Didn't ya know?"

"Differnt, she is...ah ah ah!"

Thomas pushed back hard on Frank and ground his hips into him. He pushed off his hands into his lap. Now the scene looked more intimate. Like two lovers instead of animals. This really affected Gerard. Frank sat back onto his heels, and wrapped his arms around Thomas's waist and chest, pulling him back against him and burying his face in the side of the boy's throat, sucking on the sensitive skin. He slid one hand down and wrapped it around the boy's hard, dark cock.

"What is she Tommy? Hmmm? Tell me."

He murmured into the boy's ear.

"She's ah, she's meant for a better life. I, oh God, want to give her that if I c-c-can."

Gerard was surprised. He knew that Thomas was just a boy, but he talked like a man that knew what he wanted. He had a respect for him...that would be better expressed another time. Frank nodded against Thomas's neck.

"I get that..."

He murmured. His thrusts having slowed so he was now just rocking up into the boy.

"I hopes ya get to."

"I don't even know if she wants me. What if she turns me down?"

Now Gerard really felt like an intruder. The conversation just took a very personal turn, but wait, how can they talk about this when they were...well could he call it making love?

"She wants ya lad. Can see it in the way she looks at ya."

Frank's hand continued to slowly stroke Thomas's shaft, as his other ran gently up and down the boys chest and stomach. His hips continued to rock steadily.

"An' I know ya wan' 'er too. I was always jus' a bitta fun. I knew that'." 

Frank kissed the edge of Thomas's jaw, tenderly.

"She's yours fer the takin' Tommy. I'd never stop ya. I cares too much for ya to do that. Sides…like ya said. She's a lady, an' you was always too good fer this job. Ya talk too posh lad. It's clear ya more than me."

"She'll 'ave ya. Don't worry 'bout that."

Gerard was equally as surprised what Frank's words back were. 

"Oh Frankie, I still care about you...I mean Sir."

Gerard saw how embarrassed Thomas was that he used Frank's name in some form. Frank chuckled softly.

"Ya can call me wha-ever ya wan'. Ya a class above me, always 'av bin lad."

He buried his face against Thomas's neck and rocked up into him a little more. His shoulders slumped as he breathed heavily.

"No don't say that. Please Frankie don't."

Thomas turned his head and looked at Frank.

"Please I want you."

Thomas started to push against Frank to get him moving again. Frank groaned low in his throat, his hand starting to move again.

"It ain't me ya want lad, but ya got me fer now."

He started to thrust his hips up again, his eyes closed with a certain resigned sadness on his face. Gerard felt for Frank at that moment. He wanted to make the man smile and take away his sadness. Then the mood changed as Thomas let out a moan and things began to heat up again. The moment was over and they were back to being...lovers again. Frank let his sadness go and let the pleasures of the flesh take him over once more. He started to thrust up hard as his hand stroked Thomas's swollen cock at the same fast pace.

"Come on lad, make a lovely mess fer me."

Gerard watched as Frank pushed up into the boy and the boy bared down. He felt himself getting aroused and it bothered and excited him. He did not have a chance to analyze it further because Thomas cried out as he coated the gardener's hand in white. Frank felt the boy clench around him, and it sent him over the edge, his own climax shooting through him like wild-fire. He gripped both the boy’s narrow hips as he rode out his completion. In the last moment of his ecstasy, Frank opened his eyes, and found those of Gerard staring back at him. Frank kept his eyes locked on Gerard's as he thrust his last, and he and the boy came down from their high. Gerard seemed frozen in a trance. As Frank withdrew slowly from Thomas's body, both of them shuddering from sensitivity, he saw realization dawn in Gerard's suddenly startled eyes. The sky opened up and soaked them all. Gerard blinked and then ran. He forgot he rode the stallion and he ran. He ran till he reached the house. He ran up the stairs and stripped out of his clothing falling onto the bed still water logged. He grabbed his cock jerking it swiftly and with the next lighting strike he came screaming out Frank's name. 

Frank shivered briefly, staring after Gerard, then turned his attention back to Thomas, scooped him up into his arms, and headed quickly back to the cabin. Thomas was shaking from the cold, but as luck would have it, Frank had set a large tub of water to boil over a fire-pit, under the cover at the back of his little home, before they had gone out to enjoy the night air. Placing Thomas carefully on the rug by the fire inside, he checked the water, and finding it a suitable temperature, he put out the fire in the hole beneath it, and returned to Thomas's side.

"Come on lad. Let's get ya warmed up."

He picked the boy up, and carried him out to the makeshift bath, before carefully lowering him in.

"Now you stay put an' get warm. I's gonna go find us our britches."

He winked at Thomas, then went inside to pull on an old pair, before he headed out into the storm to find their clothes. He found their belongings with no trouble at all, then a noise caught his attention, and he went to investigate. It was Bullet, Gerard's stallion! Gerard must've been in quite a rush to leave him out in this weather. Frank took the horse's reins and stroked his nose as he fussed due to the thunder bellowing overhead. Carefully he coaxed the animal to walk, and he led him back up to the stables.

"'Ere Robert..."

He called as he spotted the other man, sat just inside the stable doors, eating an apple.

"I got somethin' o' yours."

"Why do yer ‘ave the Master's stallion, where's Lord Way?"

Frank handed over the reins.

"Think the 'orse got spooked cossa the storm. I don't rightly know where Lord Way is, but I'll go check at the 'ouse, see if 'e came back."

Robert grunted and took the stallion. He could honestly care less about the Master. The Mistress, now that was a different story. He had taken her more times than he could remember. All the stable hands had, but he was her favorite. She hand picked him to come over from the Chesterfield Estate. Secretly he wondered if the child was his, but he didn't want to know, nor did he care. As long as he could still have her the Master could have the brat. 

"Yeah, yer do that."

Frank headed up toward the main house. He could see the lamps on in the kitchen, so he went to see who was about. Sticking his head around the door, he saw Jimmy preparing something for the next day's meals.

"'Ere Jimmy.."

He said, lightly knocking on the door with his bare knuckles.

"Ay, Frankie, lookin’ for a bite ta eat?"

"Atchaly that'd be nice, but I was wonderin' if the Master came back from 'is ride alrigh'. Cos I find 'is 'orse out in the storm, see? An' I reckon 'e got spooked."

Frank leaned on the counter as Jimmy handed him a plate with bread and meat on it.

"Thank ya."

"I did't see 'im, but I 'ere's lots of noise from upstares."

Frank frowned and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Noise? Wha' kinda noise?"

"Well I 'ad the winder open and I 'eard 'uffin and puffin from the upper winder."

It only took Frank a moment to realize what the noises had been, but he kept a confused face, so as not to place any suspicion onto his Master.

"Well. I don't know what that could be, but if I' were upstairs, then It must be the Master.. Righ'?"

"Maybe, but yer can go check. Be better anyway."

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Yer think that's proper?"

Jimmy gave Frank a look.

"Proper? It's way afta the time folks are in bed. How would that not be proper?"

Frank shrugged slightly.

"Guess ya right. I'll go check."

He took a last bite of bread, and was about to leave the room, when he realized something. He turned back to Jimmy.

"'ere.. Where's 'is room?"

Jimmy pondered for a moment.

"Well, if 'is room is right 'bove my kitchen, it would be up the stairs to the left."

Frank nodded and left the kitchen. Quietly he tiptoed up the stairs, feeling somewhat out of place amongst all the finery. He had to remind himself that he was here for a reason. He was here to make sure his Master had gotten home alright. It was a valid reason for him to be inside the main house…he hoped. At the top of the stairs, he turned left and walked up to the first door, then knocked softly. He didn't get an answer, so he knocked a bit harder, and called out, hesitantly.

"Er...Lord Way?"

When Frank still got no reply, he looked left and right, then silently opened the door. The room was in darkness, except for the low light spilling in from the hallway, and the occasional, distant flash of lightning through the window. It took Frank's eyes a few seconds to adjust to the lack of illumination, but when they did, he was infinitely glad that he had decided to come. There, spread out on the bed, naked as the day he was born, snoring softly, and with his hand around his cock, was Gerard. Frank swallowed deeply, feeling himself harden in his damp britches, his eyes refusing to look away. He felt his own breathing deepen as his hands itched to touch the beautiful sight before him.

"Can I help you Mister Iero?"

Frank jumped and spun around at the sudden voice from the doorway.

"Patrick? Oh, err…I found the Masters 'orse out in the storm. I figured 'ed bin spooked, an' I thought I should check tha' Lord Way got back safe. Jimmy said ta come up!"

He hurried out, quietly as he moved to join the butler outside of the room.

"Ah, I see. And is the Master back safe?"

"Uh…yes! Yes 'e is!"

Frank felt very small under Patrick's gaze. He thought it best to leave.

"Well… I bes' be goin'. Night Patrick."

He nodded and headed back toward the stairs.

"Good night Mister Iero."

Patrick watched as the boy slipped down the stairs. He was acting funny so Patrick looked in on his Master.

"Oh my."

Patrick held back a chuckle as he moved into the room. He had been the Master's valet for much of his younger years so finding him like this did not faze him. He gently nudged his shoulder.

"Sir, Sir."

Gerard grumbled in his sleep and took his hand off his cock. before Patrick could stop him, he had wiped his face off with the same hand.

"Ugh."

Gerard opened his eyes and sat up.

"I believe the term your younger brother would use would be disgusting."

"Patrick...I, what happened?"

"I dare say you were caught with your pants down...or off by one of the servants who was concerned for your well being."

"Ah, I hope I did not frighten them."

"I am sure he will live."

Gerard laughed and then sneezed.

"Sir. We need to get you in a bath right now."

"Okay Patrick."

*

*

*

"Ahhhhh."

Gerard soaked in the bath letting his worries and cares drift off him and go down the drain. He was still concerned with what he saw earlier, and whether Frank saw him, but he would deal with that the best way he knew how. Avoid the man completely.


	6. The Accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Flog me, dismiss me, ‘ave me arrested, but don't lie an' say ya feel nothin' fer me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> So finally after chapters and chapters of waiting something happens between Frank and Gerard...but is it what you think or something more? *dun dun dun* ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

Patrick watched as Lady Way got out of yet another mysterious "friends" carriage. Patrick was no fool. He knew from his circles that Lady Way was not liked very much. She had befrriended many husbands and Patrick is pretty sure bedded them. He is also fairly sure that she has had an ongoing tryst with the Stable Hand, Robert and is the reason that so many young men get fired from the Estate. She tells Lord Way that it is because she was uncomfortable the way they looked at his daughter, always his daughter never hers. Patrick suspects now that Lily is not the Masters, but may indeed be Roberts. He keeps all this to himself though as it is not his position to talk. Right now he is watching as Thomas and a fairly pregnant Victoria head to the pond with Gerard and Lily in tow. Patrick knows they will stop at the gardener's hut first. He has watched the budding relationship between the Master and Frank and wonders if there ever could be more. Once again, it is not his place.

"Here, take this to the Master."

"Yes Sir."

Patrick gave the sweater to the house boy and then went back to his duties of keeping an eye on the household.

* * *

"Sir sir..."

Gerard turns and sees a boy running to him. He doesn't recognize this one. Rebecca had hired a whole new male staff when the others were no longer trust worthy around their daughter.

"Thank you uh..."

"Henry Sir."

"Right, sorry. Thank you Henry."

The boy ran off and then continued their way to the hut. Frank was sat on a little wooden stool outside his hut as they approached. He had a length of bandaging fabric in his left hand, and was attempting to wrap it around his right. He wasn't getting very far.

"Damn Pampas Grass."

He muttered, as the bandage unraveled for the fourth time.

"Damn!"

Gerard heard the cursing and ran as fast as Thomas did, but Thomas had moved quickly and landed on his knees next to Frank. Gerard had moved him and Victoria to a small cottage on their own when he found they were expecting. Victoria and Thomas thanked him, but it left Frank alone again. While Thomas was still his apprentice, it was not the same.

"What 'appened sir?"

"Pampas!"

Frank winced as Thomas unwound the bandages and reapplied them.

"Hate them things!"

"What is this you are talking about?"

The concern in Gerard's voice was evident. Frank looked up and smiled at the older man.

"Pampas Grass sir. Them big green plants wiv the fluff on top."

He winced and turned his eyes back to his damaged hand.

"They got sharp leaves sir. Cuts ya good."

He looked back at Gerard.

"I said they was dangerous, but she insisted sir."

"Rebecca wanted this, this dangerous plant around our daughter? Surly this happened before she knew about our Lilly Pad right?"

Frank looked at the ground.

"Lilly were a year old when Lady Rebecca requested 'em. I thought ya knew?”

"No, I didn't."

Gerard was upset. Surely his wife did not realize how dangerous they were.

"I will ask someone from my father's estate to remove them, I do not want you or anyone here touching them again. I will also inform my father of their danger."

Frank shook his head.

"I can 'andle 'em sir. I got careless is all."

Gerard walked over and touched Frank's bandaged hand.

"No Frank, I insist."

Frank thought about arguing, as he was quite capable of dealing with the aggressive plant himself, but when he saw the concern in Gerard's soft hazel eyes, he just smiled and nodded his agreement.

"A'right sir. If ya insist."

"Yes, and now I insist that you come with us on our lovely picnic."

Lily, who had been asleep in the converted pram slowly opened her eyes.

"Fwankie!"

Frank smiled brightly at the pretty little girl.

"Well 'ow can I say no, when ya ask so nice, an' Miss Lily 'ere smiles so sweet?"

He looked down at himself, there was mud on his britches, and blood from his sliced hand down the front of his shirt. He looked back up.

"Ya go on ahead though. I'll catch up when I changed."

"I'll wait for you."

Gerard told Victoria and Thomas to take Lilly on ahead. Frank stood from his stool as the others left, and stepped toward his hut. A wave of dizziness hit him, and he staggered against the wall, gasping out as he instinctively put his hand out to brace himself. Unfortunately, it was his injured hand.

"Damn it!"

Gerard stepped up quickly and grabbed Frank around the waist.

"Easy Frankie...I mean...sorry, Lily calls you that so I slipped."

Frank caught his breath, a hand against Gerard's chest, his eyes closed. When he opened them, he looked up into Gerard's eyes.

"Well, Miss Lilly calls me Fwankie, atchaly!"

He smirked slightly.

"But ya can call me what ya like, sir."

Gerard felt his cheeks flush for some reason.

"Let’s get you inside and get cleaned up,"

Frank's lips twitched upwards, then he nodded. As he went to step away from Gerard and toward his hut's small, wooden door, his knees buckled slightly, but he quickly righted himself and headed inside. This was the first time Gerard had been in Frank's home. It was cozy with a fire going and a fashioned table in the center and a bed off in the corner. Frank continued through the hut out the back entrance. Gerard followed him.

"Hey Frank I..."

Gerard stopped short; Frank had stripped off his clothing and tossed them in a pile. He had picked up a bucket of what seemed to be rain water and poured it over his head. He then began using some kind of leaves to clean his skin off. Frank continued to bathe, pretending he hadn't heard Gerard speak. He could almost feel the other man's eyes on him. The horse chestnut leaves created a soap of sorts, that left him feeling clean and refreshed. He then picked up a second bucket of water and used it to rinse away the light foam, before turning around to face the hut, and feigning surprise at seeing Gerard stood there.

"Oh…"

He said, moving past him into the hut. He sensed Gerard still watching him as he walked, naked over to the wooden chest in the corner, where he kept his clean clothes.

"…sorry sir. Di'n't see ya there."

"Ah, of course sorry, I was just wondering if you needed anything for your hut..."

Gerard watched Frank drying himself off with no concern about the fact that he had nothing on. He then slipped into his britches, with no undergarment. He was slipping on his shirt when Gerard blurted out something embarrassing.

"Undergarments perhaps?"

Frank froze for a moment, and then slowly turned his head toward Gerard, his eyes shining in the fire light, and a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"No sir, don't like ‘em."

He stepped toward the taller man in close.

"It squashes me, see?"

Frank opened his britches and showed Gerard how endowed he was. Gerard realized he was staring and turned away quickly.

"Oh...I have that problem too, but propriety and all you understand."

Frank's eyes widened. Did the shy, proper young Lord REALLY just say that?

"But who's gonna know? I mean, you didn' know that I weren't wearin' 'em, did ya?"

"Well...I wasn't exactly looking so..."

Gerard face was on fire. He coughed and breathed in wrong.

"So who's gonna be lookin' at yours?"

Frank smirked, cos he knew he would be.

"Uh...Lady Way...?"

That was not true though. Rebecca had been out so much making it her mission to help all her friends who had lost or sick husbands that she and he had not...well...it had been quite a while. Longer than he can remember. Frank dropped his eyes to the floor. He knew a lie when he heard one, but it wasn't his place to say.

"Pr'haps when she ain't here? When she's away?"

"I never thought about it. Even when swimming I..."

"You swim?"

Frank said, maybe a little too excitedly.

"Well, I paddle a bit. Michael is the better swimmer."

Gerard laughed when he thought about how much of a show off Mikey was when they were younger.

"Hey...my brother and friends are coming for our weekly card game, you should join us tomorrow night."

Frank bit his lip slightly and shook his head.

"I ain't never played cards before. Never learned 'ow."

"I can teach you. I think the boys will like you."

Now that Frank is dressed Gerard is more comfortable looking at him...but finds a strange longing.

"Um.. A'right then. Be we got a picnic ta get ta now. After you."

Frank pointed toward the door, and watched Gerard's backside as he left the hut. 

"So who's comin' tomorra?"

"My brother and our two closest childhood friends, Raymond and Peter."

"An' ya really think they'd be a'right wi' me bein' there?"

"Of course, why not? You can also meet Gabriel, he is Michael's personal valet and he plays with us too."

"I ain't no gentleman, sir.."

Frank looked away as they passed the pond.

"I don't wanna intrude."

Gerard placed a gentle arm around Frank.

"Don't worry Frank, you will be fine."

Frank swallowed and looked up at the other man. He was so close. If they both just leaned in an inch...

"A'ight sir. If ya say so."

He smiled, feeling his britches tighten at Gerard's proximity.

"Good, now let’s get to that picnic."

*

*

*

"Frank this is my brother Michael, his valet Gabriel, and his best friend Peter. This is my best friend Raymond."

Frank shook each of their offered hands, bowing slightly.

"Nice ta meet y'all."

He muttered, his nerves over tonight really getting to him. Gerard may treat servants like friends, but in Frank's experience, Gerard was the exception to the rule. He hoped that these other men took their cue from Gerard tonight, and treated him with at least a little respect, though he wouldn't hold his breath for that. He listened as Gerard and his brother conversed, but didn't join in. He didn't feel comfortable yet, and beside their introductions, the gentlemen had yet to engage with him. It wasn't his place to speak first. Frank stood back a little, feeling awkward and out of place. Right now, he'd much rather be back in the gardens. After what felt like forever, but was probably only a couple of minutes, two of the gentlemen moved to stand either side of him.

"So you are the Frank that our Gerard speaks of?"

The taller of the two, the one with all the curly hair, that Frank thought was called Raymond, said to him. The man's voice was higher than Frank expected, but then, he wasn't really expecting them to talk to him at all.

"He.. Talked 'bout.. me?"

The shorter man, Peter, nodded enthusiastically, a big grin on his face.

"Oh yes. He's told us more about you than about Lady Rebecca this past year or so. You have become good friends, yes?"

Frank rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, glancing over at his _friend_.

"Aye. I guess we 'av. 'es a good man."

"That he is."

Raymond agreed.

"And he must think of you as much more than a servant to invite you tonight, so we will endeavor to include you as one of our own."

Frank was taken aback by this, but before he could reply, a small commotion caught their attentions from the other group of men. Gerard and his brother seemed to be arguing over something, though Frank couldn't tell what it was about.

"Brothers, brothers, what is the problem?"

Raymond asked as he stepped over toward them. Frank saw a confused and disbelieving look on Gerard's face.

"How? I mean how? You both have...and...wait, do you...are you...?"

Michael rolls his eyes.

"For goodness sake Gerard, it is not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is! He is your best friend!"

"So...that means that I trust him already, unlike a lady that I have to get to know from the beginning."

Gerard shook his head.

"I just don't get it."

"So you told him then?"

Pete grinned at Mikey, slipping his arm around the taller man's waist. Frank recognized that look.

"He did, but...I just...why?"

"Because it makes us happy Gerard."

Peter looked toward Frank.

"You understand, don't you Frank?"

Frank felt everyone's eyes turn toward him.

"Err..."

He swallowed nervously.

"Leave poor Frank alone He has nothing to do with this."

Frank met Gerard's eyes for a moment before dropping his head down. He understood exactly what Peter and Michael were saying, but from Gerard's reaction to them, he was no longer so sure that Gerard would be accepting of him.

"I should go..."

He muttered at the floor.

"…got work ta do."

He turned toward the door without another word. Gerard watched Frank leave and heard the rumble of thunder overhead.

"Wait...what just happened?"

"Gerard, I love you, but for the older brother, you are certainly not as smart as I am."

"What?"

Patrick walked up to Gerard and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He likes you Sir...the same as Master Michael like Master Peter."

Gerard paled. Was this true? He needed to find out. As the thunder cracked and lightning danced in the windows, Gerard ran out of the parlor door and through the terrace door chasing Frank.

* * *

Frank headed straight for the pond. His chest ached as he fought back tears. Tonight was a mistake! He should never have gone. Rain started to fall in heavy drops as the sky was lit up, and he felt the booming thunder shake him to his bones.

"Stupid."

He muttered as he sat down on the wet grass beneath the big willow tree, near the water's edge.

"I shoulda known betta."

"Frank!"

Gerard was running through the rain trying to find the smaller man. The rain was coming down hard now and it made his viability low. He did not see the small divot in the grass and tripped landing on his knees in the now forming mud.

"Frank!"

Gerard pushed off the ground slipping again and ran further, heading toward the gardener's hut.

* * *

Frank sat with his knees up to his chest. There was no way that he could get any wetter now, so he might as well stay put. The thunder roared above, then he could almost swear to hearing his name called on the wind, but who would be out calling for him, especially in this weather? He buried his head in his arms. He would just have to push his feelings for Gerard down, fight the urges he had to take that man for his own, and and break contact. He would continue to manage the gardens, of course, but the picnics and walks in the grounds with Gerard and Lily must stop. It hurt too much to be so close, yet so far from him. Sighing heavily, he stared out over the night-blackened water.

"Stupid."

He muttered at himself again.

* * *

Gerard ran through the garden to the hut. He was covered in mud and looked a sight and he was shivering. The rain showed no sign of letting up, not that he could have gotten any wetter. He felt worse than a drenched animal.

"Frank!"

Gerard collapsed on his knees. Why was he driving himself crazy like this? There was no way that Frank had feelings for him like Michael had for Peter...right? Gerard started to replay the last three years of Lily's life and recalled all the moments with Frank. He could not think of a time when...then he remembered the other day in the hut.

_"No sir, don't like them."_

_He stepped toward the taller man in close._

_"It squashes me, see?"_

_Frank opened his britches and showed Gerard how endowed he was. Gerard realized he was staring and turned away quickly._

"Oh...I have that problem too, but propriety and all you understand."

_"But who's gonna know? I mean, you didn't know that I weren't wearin' 'em, did ya?"_

_"Well...I wasn't exactly looking so..."_

_Gerard face was on fire. He coughed and breathed in wrong._

_"So who's gonna be lookin' at yours?"_

_"Uh...Lady Way...?"_

_"Pr'haps when she ain't here?.. When she's away?"_

"How did I miss it?"

Now Gerard felt like the fool. He screamed out right when the lighting and thunder crashed around him.

"FRANK!"

Frank shivered violently, hugging his arms around himself. Maybe he should get inside, out of the storm. Struggling to his feet, he turned and headed toward his hut. He hoped that the fire he'd lit before going up to the main house was still alight, or else he was going to have a very cold night, and probably be sick by morning. The trees cast twisted shadows as the lightning flashed above. Everything had an odd, surreal look to it, and he imagined the spirits of the past wandering these woods, watching him from the shadows. But it didn't scare him. He knew these woods too well for that. Gerard was about to give up when he heard over the rain someone coming. He turned and saw Frank just as wet as he was. He scrambled to his feet and ran over to him. 

"Frank!"

Frank's head snapped up, hair sticking to his face. He frowned at the sight before him.

"S-Sir! What ya d-doin' out 'ere? Ya gonna catch cold!"

"Frank, I found you..."

Gerard was out of breath and out of shape.

"Frank, Frank, I I I..."

"Let's g-get out the rain s-sir."

Frank shivered, grabbing Gerard's wrist and gently pulling him toward the hut.

"No Frank wait, I have to say something..."

Gerard looked at the man in front of him. The man that he had been spending the last three years with.

"Frank...I..."

He couldn't do it, he just couldn't. What about Rebecca? How could he betray her?

"...I'm sorry."

Gerard began to walk away.

"Gerard?"

Frank took a step after him.

"D-Don't go."

"Frank I can't...I have a wife and Lily and..."

"And?"

Frank stepped up to stand right in front of him.

"Where is ya wife Gerard? She ain't 'ere."

"You know where she is Frank. She is helping those more unfortunate that do not have their loved ones anymore. I am quite proud of her and you would do well to hold your tongue when you speak about your Mistress... _Sir_ "

Gerard tried to give an indignant look to the gardener reminding him where he stands. Frank squeezed his eyes shut in exasperation, then opened them again, looking into Gerard's as he reached out with both hands, grabbing the soaked fabric of Gerard's shirt and pulling him close.

"Flog me, dismiss me, ‘ave me arrested, but don't lie an' say ya feel nothin' fer me."

He hissed, angrily in the older man's ear, before slamming his lips hard onto Gerard's, and pressing their bodies tight together. After just a moment, with Gerard apparently too shocked to react, Frank released his mouth, while keeping ahold of his shirtfront.

"An' don't say ya di'nt like tha'..."

He moved one hand down to press hard against the rather obvious bulge in Gerard's britches.

"…cos ya body says diff'rent."

Gerard could not stop the groan that escaped his lips. No one else had ever touched his cock before and he had to admit it was better than his own hand...No wait! He had a wife, he was married...they had not been together in months. His eyes slipped shut and he found himself leaning in. Frank ground the heel of his hand against Gerard, hearing the other man moan as he pushed back.

"Tell me ya don' like that. Tell me it ain't what ya need."

Frank's words brushed against Gerard's lips and he parted them slightly. This man was doing things to him that his wife could never do. He was more excited now than he was on his wedding night. Frank wanted to take him right now…just bend him over and make him his, but he knew it wasn't the time. Instead, he dropped to his knees on the wet ground, tugging Gerard's britches and undergarments sharply down with him, and then quickly took the startled man's cock into his mouth, hands gripping Gerard's hips to steady him.

"Oh my stars!"

Gerard shouted along with a clap of thunder as he flailed around. He had only heard of this from his class mates. Girls that willingly took your cock in their mouth. He could not imagine that it would ever happen to him. Frank maneuvered Gerard so that his back was pressed against a tree, all the while, continuing to suck on the head. He then dropped one hand from Gerard's pale hip, and undid the string that held up his britches, pushing them down his thighs, his hard length bursting free. Frank moaned around Gerard's cock as he wrapped his fingers around his own length and began to stroke himself. The sticky clear liquid came from the head, and he used it to lubricate the strokes. He took more of Gerard in, feeling the weight on his tongue.

"What *pant* and you *pant*...?"

Gerard made the mistake of looking down and then thunked his head against the tree. He could not believe what Frank was doing. He only did that in the bath before he was getting out. Frank closed his eyes as he swiped the pad of his thumb over his slit, making his back arch and a growl come from deep inside him. He imagined Gerard on his knees in front of _him_ right now. Those pretty, pink lips stretched wide around Frank's cock, as he thrust into his mouth, while Frank fisted Gerard's hair in his hands. Would he choke as Frank thrust deep into his throat or would he be able to handle it? Frank's hand sped up as he bobbed his head further down, taking Gerard to the back of his throat, and swallowing around him.

"Ahhhhhh..."

Without realizing it, Gerard had grabbed Frank's hair and fisted it. He began to move the man's head as his hips thrusted forward. Everything felt so good. Frank grinned around Gerard's pulsing flesh. He imagined turning Gerard around, and bending him over the table in the corner of his hut. His pert little ass, how would it look out of those britches? How tight would his hole be? Would he take him comfortably or would he cry from the stretch? Frank was getting close now, as he imagined spreading Gerard's ass and pushing his hard, heavy cock into that tight, hot hole. He would hold Gerard's narrow hips and pound into him, hard. So close…

"Frank Frank..."

Gerard could feel his orgasm rising. He was really close and the last thing he wanted to do was make Frank get it in his mouth. He tried to pull Frank off him, but managed to get his lips around the head only and when he sucked on just that part, Gerard lost it. And as Gerard came, so did Frank. Strings of white hitting the wet leaves below. Frank swallowed Gerard's cum and continued to suck him through his aftershocks, while he stroked himself until he was too sensitive. Then he pulled off of Gerard with a wet pop, and sat back on his heels, grinning up at his lover and wiping a drop of white from his chin with his thumb, before sliding it into his mouth.

"Mmmm, ya taste real good."

"Frank..."

Whatever spell was cast was now broken and Gerard pulled up his pants and took off. He had cheated on his wife. Cheated with a man. He was the worst husband. He would go to hell and never see his wife or child in heaven.

"Gerard?"

Frank's face fell as that ache in his chest increased. Clambering awkwardly to his feet, Frank redressed himself, and headed slowly back to the hut. He shouldn't have done that. He could lose his position, and home, if Gerard were to tell anyone what he did.

"Stupid."

He said as he stepped inside, only to freeze at the sight before him. Stood in front of the fire, warming his hands with the flames, was Patrick.

"I thought you might need a fire when you returned."

"It went out?"

Frank asked, numbly.

"The dampness did it...besides I also thought you could use a warm meal."

Patrick used the iron hook to pull the pot away from the fire and carefully ladled the stew from the pot. He placed it on the small wooden table.

"Err…thank ya sir."

Frank stood shivering for a moment then shook himself back to life.

"I should change."

He indicated his soaking wet clothing, but didn't move.

"I thought of that too. This no longer fits the Master."

Patrick held up a plush red robe. Frank's eyes widened.

"I couldn't. I got clothes"

He still didn't move.

"Why ya here sir if ya don' mind me askin'?"

"I thought we could have a nice chat...about you and the Master."

Patrick sat down at the other wooden chair at the table. Frank felt his stomach drop. This was it. He was going to lose everything he'd worked so hard to achieve. Swallowing heavily, Frank finally found his feet and moved over to the table. He flopped down on his chair, no longer worried about his wet clothes, or the icy cold water that dripped from his hair. He nervously met Patrick's eyes.

"Are ya dismissin' me?"

"Not in the slightest, but you are going to dismiss yourself from this earth if you do not get out of those clothes immediately."

Frank sat, dumbfounded, blinking stupidly at the other man.

"My clothes? "

His brain clicked into gear.

"Oh yes!"

He stood shakily from the table and crossed to the wooden chest, taking out an old pair of sleeping pants and a large grey knitted jumper that Phillip used to wear, and changed quickly, in front of the fire, before returning to the table. As he sat down, his stomach rumbled noisily. Frank laughed and looked at the bowl of stew. It looked very good.

"Would ya mind if I eat while we talk?"

"Not at all."

Patrick brought out a loaf of crusty bread that he got from Jimmy and broke off a piece handing it to Frank.

"Thank ya."

Frank accepted the bread, and dipped it into the stew, then took a big bite, relishing in the warmth of the meal.

"So, ya wanted to talk?"

"Yes, I have been observing you and the Master for quite a while now. You seem fond of both him and Miss Lily."

Frank nodded, and swallowed his mouthful before answering.

"Yeah, I am. 'es a good man, an' Miss Lilly is a sweet little girl."

He dunked his bread and took another bite.

"Yes he is. The Master has long been under my care. Since he was old enough to cause the same havoc that Miss Lily does. Watching him grow up into the Master he is today has been an honor."

Frank swallowed and reached across the table for the cup of water he'd poured before leaving the hut. He took a large swig, and then set the cup down.

"A good man."

He repeated, looking at Patrick.

"So why ya here? Ya want me ta leave 'em alone?"

"On the contrary, I believe you are good for the Master. The Mistress is out on her...excursions so much that I would fear that the Master would be lonely and embroil himself in his work, much like Lord Way did and forget his child."

Frank shook his head.

"I can't see 'im forgettin' Miss Lilly. 'es besotted wiv 'er!"

"As I can see you are too."

Patrick took a small sip of the tea he had made earlier waiting for Frank to arrive.

"In fact, I do believe that you love her as if she was your own."

Frank considered this as he chewed on a piece of turnip.

"Aye, ya might 'ave somethin' there."

He smiled.

"She ain't mine, but yeah, I do love 'er like she was."

Patrick smiled a little.

"And I believe you do the same with the Master."

Frank choked on a piece of carrot.

"No! I-I..."

He stumbled over his words. Patrick finished his tea and picked up the cup.

"Well then, I will leave you to your recuperating. There is medicine to stave off any impending illness by your bed. Have a good evening...Master Iero."

With those words Patrick let himself out of the small hut. Frank's heart hammered in his chest, and his breath came in shaky gasps. What the hell just happened? Frank continued to eat, while his mind turned over everything that had happened that evening. What would tomorrow bring?


	7. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We...we need to talk I think."
> 
> "If you want me to leave the estate, just say so."
> 
> I-I-I don’t want you to leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> So last chapter we left you with a cliff hanger...wait...I did that? Me? The Queen of Tease? Nah. ^0^
> 
> Now the conclusion of said cliffhanger, but don;t worry, the fun is just getting started in this fic. Next chapter, the real drama begins. ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

Gerard was a coward. He ran away from Frank after he...Gerard shook it off. He couldn't think about it anymore. He was running so hard he ran smack into Peter.

"Woah there Gee. Slow down..."

He held the clearly upset man by his shoulders.

"What happened?"

"I...*puff*...and he...*wheeze*...knees..."

Gerard felt his legs giving out. He was not in the best of shape at all. Peter caught him as he started to go down.

"Come on Gerard, let's sit you down."

He supported Gerard as they headed inside.

"I will fetch you a drink, then you must go and change out of these wet clothes, before you get sick."

Peter led Gerard into the side entrance, knowing that he would want to avoid his brother's concerned looks. This brought them close to the library.

"There should be a good fire going in here."

Peter sat Gerard down in front of the fire, and went over to the drinks cabinet in the corner. Taking two glasses from the top shelf, and a decanter of whiskey from the bottom, he headed back over to his shivering friend. He placed both glasses on the little table between them, unstoppered the decanter, and poured a double of the amber liquid into each glass, before handing one over.

"So. On a scale of one to ten, just how much do you like Frank?"

He smirked around his glass as Gerard nearly choked on his.

"What?"

Gerard tried to stand up, but there was no circulation in his legs and he fell spilling the drink. Peter put his drink down with a roll of his eyes.

"It's obvious Gerard. The way you ran out into the storm after him? It could not be clearer."

He saw the confused look on his friend's face.

"To all except YOU, apparently."

"I was worried about him! I didn't understand the way he reacted and anyway, YOU were the one that asked him that made that completely inappropriate comment that caused him to leave in the first place!"

Peter shook his head.

"Gerard, face it. You like him. It is not something to be ashamed of."

Now Gerard was able to get up and started pacing the room. He downed the rest of his drink and grimaced at the burn. 

"Yes there is! I'm married! I'm married to an amazing woman, who selflessly goes out and helps her friends in their time of need and I take advantage of her trust and...and...and...get my cock sucked by a servant!"

There Gerard admitted it. He used Frank. Peter now choked on HIS drink.

"You did WHAT?"

He asked, excitedly, standing to face Gerard.

"How was it?"

"What? You don't talk about something like that! I can't believe that I even mentioned it. That was completely inappropriate of me!"

"Oh come on Gerard, don't be such a prude. Worse things were discussed in school!.” 

Peter laughed.

"Now, tell me, it won't leave this room."

Gerard deflated. Pete was always like this when they were younger and he thought that Peter would grow out of it.

"I can see why you would never marry and settle with my brother now."

Peter frowned.

"This isn't about me Gerard. It's about you. Come, sit down."

He said, softly, indicating their chairs by the fireplace. Gerard sat down and crossed his arms. He wanted Peter to know that he was still not happy.

"So…start from the beginning, and tell me what happened tonight."

"I...I ran out into the storm looking for the Gardener..."

"Frank!"

Peter said. He knew Gerard was trying to distance himself from what happened, but he refused to let him. Gerard bolted up thinking that Peter saw him...but no one was there.

"There is no one else here Peter."

Peter shook his head.

"That is not what I meant. You called him ' _the gardener!_ His name is Frank, as well you know. Do not turn into one of those snobs you and I both despise, who treat servants as nothing but that."

Gerard sighed.

"Fine. I did not know where he went so I went to his home, but he was not there. Then I saw him and I...."

Gerard remembered what he saw and how he felt, but he could not remember what he said. Then it hit him.

_"Where is ya wife Gerard? She ain't 'ere!"_

"You know she is Frank. She is helping those more unfortunate that do no have their loved ones anymore. I am quite proud of her and you would do well to hold your tongue when you speak about your Mistress... _Sir_ "

"I...I attacked him...verbally. I said that he was out of line talking about Rebecca the way he did, but the trust was...he was right...I did feel something for him."

Peter nodded when Gerard fell silent, his eyes watching the fire.

"Carry on. What happened then?"

"He...uh...he kissed me."

"Aaaand?"

Peter drew out the word, his eyes wide with expectation.

"And I froze."

’God!’ Peter thought.’ It's like pulling teeth!’

"So THEN what?"

"...he grabbed me."

"And what did he do when he grabbed you?"

Gerard shivered when he remembered Frank's words.

_"Tell me ya don' like that. Tell me it ain't what ya need."_

"He...dropped to his knees."

"Then he....."

Peter prompted.

"Peter..."

Gerard groaned.

"...are you really going to make me say it out loud?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Ugh, fine. He went down on me and took me into his mouth and I screamed."

Peter's face split into a huge grin.

"So you liked it!"

"Peter..."

Gerard rolled his eyes, but he had a small smile on his face.

"I knew it! Was it your first?"

"Of course it was! Rebecca was my first too!"

Rebecca...

"Peter, what have I done."

Peter leaned forward and placed a hand on Gerard's arm.

"You've found someone who will spend more time with you, than apart."

He sat back.

"Gerard, can I ask you a question of a rather personal nature and can you answer me, honestly, without getting annoyed or defensive?"

"I suppose?"Peter had to word this carefully. He didn't want to further upset his already distressed friend, by saying the wrong thing.

"Alright. So, how long is it since you and Lady Rebecca were…intimate?

Gerard thought about lying, but he didn't.

"A good six months, possibly more?”

Peter just nodded, like he already knew.

"And when you were with her, was it anywhere near as good as what you and Frank did?"

"I have to admit no, but that does not matter. I still cheated on my wife."

Gerard's guilt was tremendous and masked the way Frank made him feel. Peter knew the rumors regarding Rebecca, but he also knew that Gerard would not believe them. He was too trusting, and Rebecca had him convinced that she was some sweet Samaritan, off helping the less fortunate, while he remained home, looking after Lilly. but in fact, she was off with other women's husbands. Peter wanted to tell his friend. He wanted to rescue him from his sham of a marriage, but he knew that if he said it, Gerard would more than likely punch him and throw him out of the house. He'd have to find proof before he even attempted to tell him. He decided on a different tact for tonight.

"No man can survive without passion, and six months is a very long time."

He picked up his abandoned drink, and finished it in one gulp.

"Let your heart rule for once, Gerard. Ignore what your mind believes is right, and go with your heart. Go with your body. Remember how he made you feel, and let yourself feel that again."

He smiled slyly.

"There is much more that he could show you. Things that will give you more pleasure than you could possibly imagine. Trust me Gerard, you won't regret it."

"Oh man is this about my brother? Cause if it is I really don't need the details."

Gerard rolled his eyes but in fact he was actually happy that his brother found someone that made me feel the way that Peter said that Frank could make him feel. He could not help but secretly wonder could he has that kind of life is it possible and without the guilt. Peter laughed, shaking his head.

"No, no, I would NEVER give you details. You do not need images like that of your brother, in your head. Besides he would likely kill me if I ever told a soul."

He grinned.

"But all I'm saying is that I…we just want you to be happy and it is quite clear that Frank, makes you happy."

" so what do I do now ? I mean I ran away, he must hate me."

"Well, first, you are going to go and change out of your wet clothes. I see that you are no longer shivering, but it cannot be comfortable to sit in wet britches for so long."

Peter grinned.

"Then, you need to go and speak to him."

"What would I even say. Would he even want an audience with me?"

"He would be a fool not to."

Gerard looked up and saw Michael standing there.

"Gerard, you are an amazing man that does everything for everyone and none for yourself and you deserve someone that appreciates that. I do not want to disparage your wife, but I have been told that Frank has been more of a companion to you than she has in the last few years."

"And who told you this?"

"I did Sir."

"Patrick?"

"Sorry Sir and I had a conversation with Frank as well. He is waiting for you as we speak."

Gerard looked at everyone.

"Well then, I guess I should make myself presentable."

"I will have the cook prepare a light snack for you both and have it ready to go when you leaving."

Gerard smiled and everyone and then hugged them...even Patrick to his surprise. As he left he thought about everything that he wanted to say and his heart skipped a beat when he realized this might actually work.

* * *

Frank didn't know which way was up right now. His mind couldn't process the events that had happened. He'd sucked Gerard off, and the older man hadn't exactly fought to stop him, but then he'd run away. Then there was Patrick's visit. He'd thought the head of the household staff was there to dismiss him, but it turns out that wasn't the case, and he even seemed to be encouraging him in his pursuit of their master? That wasn't right, was it? Why would he be doing that? Did he not like Lady Rebecca or something? Frank shook his head as he stoked the fire. It was all too confusing. Then he thought back to the moment he'd kissed Gerard. He stilled, the poker in hand, as he remembered the feel of Gerard's soft lips, wet and smooth from the rain, and the taste of him, sweet, yet salty too. Gerard hadn't kissed back, but Frank hadn't really expected him to. He had taken him by surprise after all and then there was... He knew he shouldn't think about what happened next, as it would likely never happen again, but then maybe that was why he should think about it, because he would never get to taste him again, and that memory would have to suffice. He worried that Gerard would be so disgusted by what he'd done, that he'd never want to even see him again and that thought made his chest hurt more. Sighing in defeat, that he couldn't make sense of this night, Frank stood from the fire, and went to sit outside for a bit, now that the rain had stopped, and the grass and trees smelled wet and sweet. He loved the woods after it rain, especially after a storm. Taking a blanket to sit on, and picking up his stone-sharpened knife, and the lump of wood he'd been working for the past several days, he walked a few yards from the hut, and placed the blanket on the trunk of a tree that had fallen last spring, during a storm that was substantially worse than tonight's. He sat down, and looked at his carving. It was starting to take shape now. This was something that Phillip had taught him to do, and it always helped him to relax. The carving was still quite basic, and needed a lot of refining, but it was getting there. Getting lost in his work, Frank didn't hear as quiet footsteps approached him from behind.

"Frank..." 

Frank jumped slightly, the tip of the knife catching the side of his thumb. Slowly standing up, Frank turned around, his heart thudding and his eyes wide.

"G-Gerard?"

"Frank...you're bleeding."

Gerard stepped up and took his hand.

"What?"

Frank looked down at his hand. There was a thin line of red running from the cut, to his wrist.

"I was making..."

He held up the wooden rabbit that he was half way through carving.

"It's for Lilly."

"That's really sweet Frank, but we need to tend to this cut."

Gerard gently pulled Frank in the direction of the water pump. As he walked he saw that the clouds from the storm cleared and now the night sky was full of stars. When they got to the water pump Gerard filled the bucket and then set to rinsing out the cut on Frank's hand.

"Gerard, why are you here?"

"We...we need to talk I think."

Frank could swear his heart just stopped.

"If you want me to leave the estate, just say so."

He couldn't stop his voice from cracking.

I-I-I don’t want you to leave."

Frank lifted his eyes to meet Gerard's.

"You don't hate me now?"

"No Frank..."

Gerard looked at the younger man and smiled.

"...I don't hate you at all."

Frank chewed his lip, wincing as Gerard's finger brushed over the cut.

"So ya said we need t' talk, but ya not kickin' me out. What we talking about then?"

Gerard took a deep breath in...

"Us."

"There's a us? I mean, ya WANT there ta be a-a us?"

Gerard took another deep breath...

"Yes."

"Ya sure? I don' wan' ya ta do somethin' ya ain't comfy wiv."

"Frank, right now I am uncomfortable with everything in my life...maybe you could be the one thing I am sure about?"

"I'd like that."

Frank shivered, feeling Gerard's soft fingertips rubbing absent circles on his wrist.

"Think me cut's clean now."

"Yes, well we need to bandage it now. Do you have any at your home?"

Frank nodded.

"Yeah. James gave me some a while back. I got a bit left."

"So then let’s go and take care of it properly. Frank nodded, and led the way back to his hut. Once inside, he crossed to a shelf on the back wall, and retrieved a wooden box, about six by nine inches, and four inches deep. It was intricately carved with designs of leaves and flowers, with a matching lid, that sat snugly on top. He took the box over to the table and placed it down, before sitting on one of the two wooden chairs, indicating for Gerard to sit on the other. He opened the box, and inside, was the bandaging, a pair of dressmaker's scissors, and a small, sealed jar of ointment.

"Here, let me."

Gerard took the ointment and carefully slathered it on the cut. He then cut a length of bandage and wrapped it securely around the wound.

"There, better now?"

Frank smiled and nodded.

"Thank ya.”

He put the lid back on the box.

"Phillip made this."

He said, quietly, funning his fingers over the carvings.

"'e taught me, but I'll never be as good as 'im."

"Yeah you will be."

Gerard held Frank's hand running his thumb across it.

"I keeps practicin'. Would ya like ta see somethin' I did a bit back?"

"I would be honored to.”

Frank grinned as he stood and went to the back corner of the hut. Crouching down, he reached underneath his bed, and pulled out a small figure of a hound, pheasant hanging limp in its jaws. Straightening up, he returned to the table and sat back down, handing over the carving.

"It ain't good."

He looked down at his hands.

"I think it is amazing. I think you have a talent that if honed could even bring some coin in for you. I would be happy to help you do that if you like."

Frank was amazed. No one except Phillip had ever encouraged him in anything other than hard work.Certainly not in something he had such a passion for.

"Ya really think it's good? I ain't a artist."

"Yes you are."

Gerard got up and held his hand out for Frank.

"Come with me, i have something I want to show you."

Frank took Gerard's hand without hesitation, and followed him from the hut, back into the crisp night air.

"Only my brother and my best friend's know about this."

Gerard led Frank to a side entrance of the main building. He opened the wooden door with a key. They climbed a spiral stair case to the top of the floor. Gerard stood in front of his most prize sanctuary.

"You see, I'm a bit of an artist too."

Gerard opened the door and stood back so Frank could step in.

Frank was taken aback by what he saw, his jaw dropping slightly as he passed silently from picture to picture.

"I likes the one wiv the sheep best."

He smiled, studying the painting closely.

"You're real talented Gerard…I mean sir… I mean..."

He stumbled nervously over his words. What was he supposed to call the other man now? What were they even?

"Thank you."

Gerard smiles at Frank.

"Alas, in the business world, this means nothing."

Frank turned back to the paining, hiding his anxiety.

"Art ain't got nothin' ta do wiv business... an' I shouldn't! Art's somethin' personal. Comes from the heart, not the head."

"Yes, but it doesn't pay the taxes and I pass many a starving artist in towns and cities where I ride for business meetings and I don't want to be that person as much as I love my art."

Frank could understand this. He nodded, knowingly.

"But jus' as long as ya allow ya self a little time ta pursue what ya enjoy, or ya heart forgets how ta love. That's what Phillip told me when 'e was teaching me t' carve."

"Wise words from a wise man. You must miss him very much."

"Yeah I do. 'e taught me a lot, about a lot o' things."

He looked down, feeling tears threaten.

"I am who I am cossa him."

"No you're not. You’re you because of who you are. No one can do that no matter who they are."

Gerard is not sure his words got through to the common man in front of him, but he knows what will. Gerard boldly steps up to Frank and kisses him. Frank froze for a fraction of a moment, then kissed back, raising his hands to tangle in Gerard's dark hair.

"Excuse me, sorry to disturb you sirs, but the men were wondering if we are going to play cards tonight?"

Gerard broke the kiss to see Patrick standing in the most unproper thing that Patrick will wear...his shirt with no coat.

"Yes Patrick, tell them we will be down shortly to play."

"Very good Sir."

Patrick bows and then closes the door.

"Shall we then Frank...oh and in moment like this...call me Gee."

Frank grinned. "Gee? I likes that."

He stroked his fingertips lightly across Gerard's cheek.

"I been wantin' t' do this since we first met, an' yur skin's jus' as soft as I thought it'd be."

"You could have had a career at being a rogue if you were not so talented at gardening."

Gerard leaned in for one more kiss and then they left the room hand in hand.


	8. The Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want to be alone tonight and I don't want to be with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I changed my profile a little to answer a few comments where readers were confused as to who writes with me and who is a beta for me. I hope that helps. I just wanted everyone to know that _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ is putting our collaborations up on MCR FF too and there she answers all the comments and here, I answer them, that Way we are not exhausting ourselves. ^0^\
> 
> Okay, so not onto the chapter.
> 
> Frank and Gerard have had an easy time with thier budding new relationship since Rebecca has been having trysts of her own, but what happens when she returns? 
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

"It's been a month Tilly!"

Rebecca moaned as Tilly combed out her hair.

"Both Anthony and Joseph have been in London on business since the beginning of the month, and I've only had Robert to satisfy my needs. It's not fair!"

Tilly rolled her eyes in the mirror.

"Ya could always bed yur husband ya know. 'ow long's it bin, anyway?"

Rebecca thought a moment, then shook her head.

"I don't know actually.. Maybe I will. And if only I could get rid of the brat, everything could be perfect."

"Miss Lilly's a sweet kid, but I knows what ya mean."

Tilly finished pinning Rebecca's hair, and smiled at her.

"So, we goin' for a ride then miss?"

Rebecca laughed.

"Yes Tilly dear, and I should think that Robert would like that _very_ much."

Both woman laughed as they left Rebecca's bed chamber, and headed down the large staircase. In the hallway below, they bumped into Gerard, with little Lilly perched on his hip, and a picnic basket hanging off his arm. He had long since stopped inviting her to join him, as he knew she would always decline.

"Another picnic, Gerard?"

Rebecca feigned interest.

"Mr. Fwankie is going wif papa and me to see the duckies!"

Lily bounced on Gerard's hip and he laughed and had to put her down.

"Easy Lilypad, you are going to tire your old father out."

"Frank is going on your picnic with you?"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you invite a servant to join you?"

"Gee Mama, Mr. Fwankie goes on lots of picnics wif us. Just like Mr. Tommy and Miss Vicky, but they go on their own picnics now."

Gerard patted Lily's cheek to quiet her.

"Thomas and Victoria have started a courtship with my permission."

"Really?"

Rebecca asked, coolly.

"And Frank still joins you when he should be working.. Maybe he is not up to the job?"

"Frank does an excellent job Rebecca. He even got rid of some plants that were dangerous to our daughter and could have cut her badly. I did not even notice that these plants existed on the Estate before he pointed then out. You should thank him for saving our daughter."

Gerard left out that Frank said she wanted them despite the danger.

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Any of the estate staff could have done that. I think we may need to find a new head gardener."

Of course, Rebecca had no intention of dismissing Frank, not when she had yet to bed him. But she did so enjoy riling Gerard up. It seemed to be the only passion she saw within him.

"Nooooo!"

Lily pulled away from her father and crawled to her mother.

"Don't get rid of Mr. Fwankie, please Mama!"

Rebecca looked down at the whining child.

"I will think about it, but now we are going for a ride. Come Tilly!"

She turned, with Tilly at her heel, and walked out of the door, and off toward the stables. Gerard got down on one knee and taking his handkerchief out an wiping his little girls face.

"Don’t worry Lilypad, nothing s going to happen to Frank I promise"

He stood up and took her hand.

"Now, let's get going so that we are not late for lunch.”

* * *

Frank was laying on his back on the grass, with his feet crossed at the ankles, and his hands underneath his head. The sun was beating down on him, and he was lazily watching the few white, fluffy clouds as they drifted across the bright blue sky. He didn't hear Gerard and Lilly as they approached.

"Fwankie!"

Lily took a running start and pounced on Frank's stomach.

"Omph!"

Frank grunted, almost doubling up as the air was knocked out of his lungs. His eyes watered as he tried to gently move Lilly off of him.

"Lily! That was not nice, say you are sorry."

Gerard stood there making a stern father face.

"I'm sorry Fwankie."

Frank nodded as he struggled to regain his breath.

"'s okay Lilypad.."

He choked out.

"But ya gettin' too big fer jumpin' on me now!"

He looked up at Gerard.

"Hello Gee."

He smiled, though his face still showed pain.

"Hi Frankie."

Gerard smiled and blushed a little. He held out a hand to help the younger man up. Frank chuckled as he got to his feet. He raised a hand and softly stroked Gerard's cheek.

"I loves seein' ya blush. It's adorable."

They continued to hold hands as they made their way to the pond with Lily running ahead chasing birds and butterflies.

"Ya seem tense Gee. Somethin' wrong?"

Gerard sighed as he felt Frank squeeze his hand as then walked. He always knew something was going on.

"It's Rebecca. She seems to be taking a lot out on Lily and I don't understand why. She has had so many opportunities to spend time with her this month and she has been busy mostly riding."

Frank frowned.

"I ain't seen 'er ride. Does she go out the grounds?"

"Perhaps she chooses a different path then I."

Lily came running up.

"Come on Fwankie, I'll race you."

Frank chuckled, glancing at Gerard, then he grinned down at Lily.

"Last t' the spot eats grass!"

Lily giggled and tore off across the lawn. Frank winked at Gerard.

"I likes grass.”

Then he took off after the little girl, making a point of holding back. Gerard laughed as he watched them run. Lily was doing well and Frank was holding back, but at the last minute he put on a burst of speed and caught the girl swinging her up in the air with a high pitched scream of delight. He popped her on his shoulders and carried her the rest of the way. When Gerard arrived Frank was on his back enjoying the sun and Lily was laying on his chest so that she didn't get stains on her dress. Gerard let them relax and set everything up. He looked at the sky and how clear it was. It was going to be a fine day for a picnic.

* * *

"Well aren't _we_ feeling energetic today, Bobby?"

Rebecca panted, a light sheen glowing on her pale skin as she shuddered her release. She was still sat astride Robert's lap, as she came down from her high. His hands wandered over her thighs, beneath her long skirts, then up to squeeze her plump behind, causing her to gasp and roll her eyes at him.

"Naughty boy."

She raised an eyebrow, reaching up to remove a piece of hay from her hair.

"Well _that_ was fun."

"Yeah, well it ain't over yet Miss."

Robert turned them over and lifted his Mistress's thigh to hook over his hip.

"My turn."

Robert fucked into her hard and fast like he knew she loved. She could not have been getting this from the Master. He was too gentle with her, but Robert knew that she was really no different than the animals he cared for. She wanted to be taken with no mercy. She felt too good though and slick from her own ending that he found himself cumming shortly after he flipped them. He buried his face in her neck groaning and shuddering as he licked and sucked on the tender flesh. Rebecca whined slightly, her eyes fluttering.

"Thank you Bobby, I needed that.”

She tried to wriggle from beneath him, but he was dead weight on her body.

"Christ Bobby, get off of me, you weigh a ton!"

"Sorry Miss, that one took a bit out a me."

Robert rolled over landing in the hay still trying to catch his breath.

"I can't believe the Master lets all this go to waste."

He leaned up on one arm and ran his hands over her bare thighs.

"Well.."

She sighed.

"…I don't actually think he enjoys sex all that much.. On the few occasions when he has given in and lay with me, he was so reserved, I am not even certain that he climaxed and he shows no desire to see my body."

She laughed, lightly.

"But at least he believes that the brat is his."

Robert frowned.

"No, that _brat_ is mine."

He got up and started to get dressed. Rebecca pouted as she straightened out her skirts.

"Aww, don't be like Bobby."

She cooed to him, standing up and stepping toward him.

"He HAS to believe she is his, or I will likely lose everything I have here. I would be sent packing without a second thought, if he did not and you would right behind me."

Robert growled and pushed her against the wall of the stall.

"Don't threaten me Mistress. I only did what I was told. As a servant, that is all I 'ave to do!"

He smirked at the fear in her eyes.

" _You_ will lose everything, i will just find another position at another Estate...with another Mistress."

He let that sink in. He may have only been a toy for her, but he knew the truth.

"Alright! Alright!"

Rebecca said, shakily.

"But you never said anything about the child before. I don't believe you've even mentioned her once to me, let alone indicated that you wish for contact, so I just presumed that you felt the same as I…that she is just an inconvenience."

"I know that I do not have the capacity to care for her, nor the experience, but it did not mean that i didn't want to know her a bit."

Robert turned to leave the stall.

"I'm sorry."

Rebecca said, softly.

"She is on a picnic with Gerard and Frank right now, but I could bring her to meet you later, if you'd like?"

Robert turned to his Mistress with another smirk."Actually the Master 'as informed me that the little Miss will start riding lessons soon. 'e has brought 'er down with Frank before to learn of the 'orses and get to know them."

"He has? He never mentioned it to me!"

Robert had to laugh about that.

"Tell me 'ow 'e could Miss. You are never around."

Rebecca scowled slightly.

"No, but he doesn't seem to notice. Too busy having picnics!"

She sounded bitter to her own ears.

"You can always join them too ya know."

Robert pushed open the stall and walked out without another glance at his Mistress.

"What, sit on the ground with Gerard and Frank, while the child spills food down her front? No thank you!"

She grimaced.

"Than ya really 'ave no right to complain do ya?"

Robert whistled for the other stable boys so they knew it was safe to come back. As they did they went back to their duties. Tilly returned to looking slightly disheveled.

"Did you have fun, Tilly dear?"

Rebecca smirked at the older girl.

"Loads miss!"

Rebecca grinned at her before turning back to Robert.

"By the way…do you know how long Gerard has been going on picnics with the gardener for?"

Robert scratched his beard.

"Well it was not just Frank in the beginning. It used to be that whelp of 'is, Thomas and then that pirty lit'l nurse maid. They started back when the lit'l miss was learnin' ta crawl."

"THAT LONG?"

Rebecca's voice went kind of shrill, and she frowned, composing herself.

"I had no idea!"

"Ya might 'ave if you were not out 'elping yur "friends" all the time Miss."

As Robert said this, he saw the Master along with Frank and Lily cresting the hill.

"Ya betta get goin Miss. Ya look nothin like someone who was out ridin in those clothes."

He swatted her ass playfully.

"I'll distract them so ya can git away."

Robert walked out to meet them half way.

* * *

Frank was holding one of Lilly's hands, while Gerard held the other, and they were swinging her up between then ever so often. She was giggling happily as the two men laughed and swung her higher, and higher.

"I think she might fly Gee..."

Frank gasped, his eyes going wide.

" _Sir!_ I- I meant Sir!"

He dropped his head, they were too close to the stables to make a silly mistake like that. He felt his heart race, and didn't dare look up. Gerard saw Robert coming to greet them.

"Frank, it's okay, he's still far away and you were not doing anything wrong."

"Master Way...Frank...hey there young Miss."

Robert got down on one knee to Lily's level.

"Hi Mr. Wobert, can I see the horsies?"

Robert liked how shy she was with him even though he wished she knew him better.

"Of course ya can."

Robert stood up.

"As long as it is alright with ya Sir."

"Yes, please, it would be fine."

Robert offered his hand to the girl and then walked off to the stables. Frank tilted his head slightly as he watched them walk away, a small frown creasing his brow.

"Hey, Lily's in good hands, why don't I go and return the basket and you wait here for her."

Frank snapped out of his musings, and turned to look at Gerard.

"No, I think I'll go keep a eye on 'er. See ya when ya get back."

He looked around quickly, and seeing that they were alone, he tiptoed slightly and pressed a small kiss to Gerard's lips.

"Don't be long.”

He winked at Gerard, then headed toward the stables. Gerard sighed wishing the kiss could have been longer, but he shook it off and then headed to the house.

* * *

"He likes carrots doesn't he?"

"Ya and 'e also likes sugar cubes, but that is for special occasions."

When he reached the stables, Frank peered into the darker space. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust, but when they did, he saw Robert stood near one of the stalls, with Lily on his hip, as she held out a carrot for the big chestnut Bay. He stepped up beside the other man.

"Robert."

He greeted, watching Lily, and worrying slightly for the safety of her tiny fingers.

"Can we talk?"

Robert called over one of the younger stable hands.

"Take Miss Lily to see the new foals."

"Ya Sir."

The little girl walked off with him and Robert turned to the gardener.

"What do ya want Iero?"

Frank took a deep breath, then turned to the other man.

"Why you suddenly so interested in Miss Lily?"

"She shows interest in me 'orses."

Frank took a chance.

"An' does Lady Rebecca show interest in 'em too?"

"Yeah, she does 'er fair share of ridin."

"Where does she ride?"

"Close by, why ya tryin to say somethin?"

Frank shook his head.

"Not at all!. It's just tha' I ain't seen 'er ride the grounds in a while, an' I seen 'er come in 'ere, then not come back out."

He reached up and stroked the horses soft nose. Robert puffed up and stepped up to Frank.

"Jus what are ya sayin iero?"

"Nothin'."

Frank shrugged.

"I was just wonderin' though, 'ave ya ever noticed that little Miss Lily's hair is same color as yours? And 'er mum an' dad both 'ave darker ‘air?"

He scratched absently at the tip of his nose.

"Jus' think that's odd, don't you?"

Robert was about to say something that little girls should not hear when said girl ran up and jumped into Frank's arms.

"Fwankie! I saw the baby horsies and they were cute and I petted them and the horse man said I could name him so I named him Fwankie! I'm gonna ask papa if I can learn how to ride him!"

Frank grinned, kind of relieved that his conversation with Robert had been interrupted before it turned physical.

"Really Lilypad? Would ya show me 'im?"

"Sure, but where's papa?"

"'es takin' the basket back t' the 'ouse. D'ya wanna go find 'im?"

"Yeah!"

Lily jumped up and down in Frank's arms till he let her down.

"Bye Mr. Wobert. Frankie and I are going to find papa!"

Frank grinned as Lilly ran out the door, and went to run after her, when a large hand grabbed his forearm, halting him. Frank turned, and met Robert's cold blue eyes.

"Ya better let go. I ain't got time fer this."

"She's not yurs."

"Is she yurs?"

Frank asked, leaning so he could still see Lily through the open doorway of the stable. Robert stiffened.

"No, of course not."

"Then let me go."

Frank said low, though he didn't try to pull away. Robert glared at him before he let go.

"Thank you."

Frank muttered, before taking off after Lilly, who was already half way to the house.

* * *

Gerard was in the kitchen talking to James while he put the basket away.

"You should see her Jimmy. Just a ball of energy. I am so thankful that Frank can keep up with her, because I sure can't.

"She's a handful alright!"

James agreed, as he took the plates over to the washing bowl.

"And you left her with Frank?"

Rebecca said, icily, from the kitchen doorway, her hands on her hips. Gerard turned around and saw she was upset.

"Don't worry Becky, I also left her with Robert. He is showing her the foals that were born in the spring. She is picking one out to be her own."

Rebecca huffed.

"But they are Servants!"

She wrinkled her nose at the word.

"And you know I don't want her getting attached to them!"

She ignored the fact that James was still in the room. Gerard looked at his wife.

"Why not? I mean I have known James, and Patrick all my life. I am grateful that I became attached to them at a young age. You seem to be quite attached to your servants; I mean you ride quite a bit with Robert."

Rebecca frowned.

"But this is Lilly's safety we are talking about! I do not want either one of them being left alone with her."

She didn't really care at all about her daughter's wellbeing, she really just wanted to stir things up.. see what mischief she could create.

"Rebecca! How could you even insinuate that about Frank, let alone any of our servants would do something like that!"

"Papa papa papa!"

Lily came barreling into the kitchen through the back door.

"I found the one I want!"

She jumped into Gerard's arms. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"You know my feelings on the matter Gerard. I trust you will respect them."

She then turned and swept back out of the kitchen, just as Frank ran, panting up to the back door.

"Ya too fast fer me Miss Lilypad. I can't keep up!"

He grinned, seeing Lilly on Gerard's hip.

"'ello Sir."

Gerard was still in shock by what his wife said.

"Hey Lily, why don't you sit with Jimmy and have him make you a snack."

"Okay Papa."

Gerard took Frank's hand and led him to the next room.

"Rebecca said something disconcerting."

Frank sat down, pulling Gerard to sit beside him.

"What she say?"

He held Gerard's hand lightly, seeing the distress on the older man's face.

"She said some things about you and Robert."

Frank squeezed Gerard's hands.

"Gee talk t' me. Tell me, please?"

"She said didn't want Lily to become attached to you."

Frank was already attached to that little girl, as he was to her father well, Gerard, anyway.

"Did she say why?"

"No, but I promise you as the Lord of this Estate, you are not going anywhere."

"Sh-She wants me gone?”

Frank suddenly felt a little sick. He let go of Gerard's hands and stood up, pacing over to the large picture window, his heart racing, and his hand shaking slightly. He stared out over the garden that he had lovingly created and then turned back to the man that meant more to him than any other ever had. Heedless of who could see them, Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank.

"Shhh, I got you. I won't let you go."

Gerard breathed in the scent that was earth and Frank.

"Want me to stay with you tonight?"

Frank looked up, clinging onto Gerard's shirt.

"Ya'd do that? Ya'd stay in me 'ut?"

"I don't want to be alone tonight and I don't want to be with her."

"A'ight."

Frank smiled, raising his hand to gently stroke Gerard's soft cheek.

"But don't be expectin' no luxury, like ya gets up 'ere. An' we migh' 'ave t' cuddle up fer warmth."

He smirked slightly.

"I think I can handle that."

In truth Gerard was nervous. They had not done anything since that night in the rain and Gerard was afraid for Frank.to push for more. Frank sensed Gerard's nerves, and softly ran his fingertips down Gerard's arms, before linking their hands together.

"It'll be a'ight. I knows ya scared, but I'd never 'urt ya."

He smiled as he squeezed the other man's fingers in his.

"Ya trust me, righ'?"

"Yeah I do. Now let’s go get our little girl."

Gerard squeezed his fingers and then left for the kitchen. Frank's eyes widened when Gerard called Lilly theirs, not just his, but he said nothing, just grinned happily and squeezed back When they reached the kitchen, Frank saw Lilly, sat on the tabletop, eating what appeared to be a plum.

"'ay Lilypad, what ya got there?"

"Fruit! Want some?"

She thrusted a half-eaten sticky sweet plum at Frank with a smile on her face covered in juice. Frank chuckled and shook his head.

"No thank ya sweetie. You eat it."

Lily took it back and sucked it into her mouth finishing it off and the putting the pit on the plate.

"All done!"

Frank grinned, then turned to Gerard and grinned at him too.

"D'ya wan' a plum, sir?"

Gerard was talking to James quietly and James was smiling.

Frank smiled, then helped Lilly down from the table

"Ya wan' an adventure tonight, Lilypad? Ya wanna catch fireflies when it gets dark?"

"Ooooh, can we? Can we Papa?"

Gerard smiled.

"I don't see why not? After dinner we can do that."

"An' then miss Victoria's gonna look after ya"

"Yup! Mr. Tommy is going to show me the night flowers!"

Frank looked at Gerard. He could tell that he wasn't completely comfortable about lying to Lily.

"I'll see ya after dinner, I'll bring some jars t' catch 'em in."

"Okay Fwankie!"

Lily turns to Gerard.

"Can I have a dwink Papa?"

"Jars for what?"

Rebecca asked as she stepped into the room, causing Lily to jump in surprise.

"Hi Mama. Mr. Fwankie is going to each me to catch firefwies after dinner."

Lily went to hide next to Gerard. Rebecca lifted one perfect eyebrow, and looked coldly at Gerard.

"Is _he_ now?"

She said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, and this means that you little girl, need to go find your nanny so that she can get you cleaned up and ready."

"Alright Papa."

Lily gave him a kiss and her face was still sticky from the fruit.

"Plum kiss!"

Gerard laughed and Lily giggled till she saw her mother again.

"Go on Lilypad."

Lily nodded and quickly left the room. Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you are going to ignore what I said before? You are going to continue to _fraternize_ with the hired help?"

Gerard looked at his wife and then at Frank and was suddenly very angry.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You are _my_ wife and I am the Lord of this Estate and I can choose who I speak to and who I do not! I can also make that choice for my child...just like I can make a choice to say that you cannot leave to help your friends anymore!"

Rebecca's face darkened, and she suddenly lashed out, her hand striking across the side of Gerard's face, perfectly manicured nails scratching his pale cheek. Gerard stood stunned for a moment and then he stalked up to her backing her against the wall. He spoke in a low menacing growl.

"How dare you strike your Master! You will regret that!"

Gerard raised his hand.

"Sir no!"

Frank put his hand lightly on Gerard's arm. Gerard looked over at the gardener. Frank lowered his hand, and stepped back, dropping his head.

"I's sorry sir. It's not me place."

He knew that most masters would punish a servant for what he'd just done. He was pretty sure that Gerard wouldn't, but Rebecca? She was a different matter altogether, and she already had it in for him.

"Thank you Frank."

Gerard turned back to his wife.

"I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my home, but I will not lower myself to the standards that you seem to find acceptable. You are dismissed for the rest of the evening to your room."

Rebecca shook her head.

"Oh no no no! You don't thank _him_ , and dismiss _me_!"

She steamed.

"He overstepped his bounds! He should be whipped, immediately or are you not _man_ enough to control the staff?"

"That hired help, as you call him, just saved you from being on the floor on your knees a sobbing mess...unless you prefer that I did strike you?"

Rebecca refused to back down.

"Punish him, or I will have Robert do it!"

"No one on my father's staff was ever punished like that and I will not do that to my own staff. You are out of line Lady Way."

"And _you_ clearly care more about the help, than about your own wife!"

She looked at Frank, who seemed to be shaking slightly, with his head hung low.

"What do you see in _that_ , anyway?"

"I care about those that I deem my friends, of which you are not considering the minute amount of time that you bother to spend with myself and your daughter."

Frank could feel tears threatening. Today had been so good, and now it was all going to Hell.

"Your _friends_?"

Rebecca spat.

"They are nothing but common scum and _you_ call them friends, and leave them alone with Lily! I wouldn't trust a single one of them with a pet dog, let alone a child!"

No one could stop him this time. Gerard lifted his hand and brought it down quickly across Rebecca's face. She went down as he predicted, but what he did not predict was that his daughter would see him.

"Papa?"

Frank's eyes widened and his head spun toward the doorway.

"Lilypad…go back t' Victoria, a'ight?"

"D-Don't you speak to my daughter!"

Rebecca said from her place on the floor, though her voice was weaker than she intended.

"Frank, take Lily outside please, I will be along in a moment."

Frank nodded.

"Come on Lillypad, I'll show ya the Snappin' Dragons."

He held out his hand and smiled softly at her. Lily looked at her father again, but then took Frank's hand and let him lead her out.

"Can we go see my horsie Fwankie?"

"Let's see the flowers now, then we can see ya horsie with ya papa. A'ight?"

"No, I want to go wif you, not Papa."

Gerard felt his heart sink. She was afraid of him.

* * *

Frank walked Lilly a few feet further from the open doorway, then stopped, and knelled down in front of her, taking both her little hands in his.

"Lilypad, ya papa would never 'urt ya, ya _know_ that, right?"

"Why did he hurt Mama?"

Frank furrowed his brow. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell her what Rebecca had said about the staff, about _him_! He couldn't bad mouth the lady of the house to her own daughter, even if Lady Rebecca WAS being a total cow.

"It were grown up stuff, Lilypad. Ya don't need t' worry 'bout it."

He pulled her gently, till she sat on his lap.

"'e'd never 'urt ya."

He said again, hugging the child carefully to him.

"Oh...okay."

"D'ya wanna see them dragon flowers now?"

"Sure."

Lily gave him the best smile that she could. Frank stood up, lifting Lily up onto his hip, bouncing her slightly.

"Ya gettin' big Lilypad."

He laughed, heading over toward the big flowerbed.

"Ya'll 'ave t' carry me soon!"

* * *

Gerard smiled when he heard his daughter giggle. Frank was making everything alright. Suddenly he found himself exhausted. He left his wife on the floor of the kitchen with her maid and climbed the stairs to his room. Patrick was there with Ryan.

"Sir..."

"No Ryan, not now, please."

Ryan bowed and left. Patrick followed Gerard into the room and shut the door.

"Gerard..."

"Patrick, I hit her...I hit her because of him. What kind of a monster am I?"

Patrick did not know what to say. Instead he walked to the door.

"I will have a coach fetch Michael."

"Thank you Patrick."

"Anytime Sir."

Gerard laughed as Patrick closed the door and he was now alone with his thoughts.


	9. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Try not to worry Gee, we'll be there soon."
> 
> "I can't help it Peter...they are my world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> SO I had a bad day yesterday as I am sure those that have read **Don't Bother to say You're Sorry**. Just personal bullshit that is more than bullshit for me, but I am still editing, just not writing at the moment. *sigh*
> 
> It is said that when the cat's away the mice will play, but with if it is the mouse that is left with the cat and she has some nasty sharp claws...what will Gerard find when he returns from his visit to his Father?
> 
> Enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

Gerard looked out the window at the frozen land and smiled. He did not have a view like this from his window. 

"I should only be gone for the day and be back by evening. Then I can tell you all about the boring meetings and you can tell me how Lily ran you ragged."

He moved his gaze from the window to the cracked mirror on Frank's wall. He finished carefully shaving, something that Patrick would have a fit that he was doing on his own, and rinsed out the razor in the water bowl. He inspected his face in the mirror for any missed spots. He saw Frank smiling in the reflective surface.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You."

Frank laughed.

"Still amazes me tha' ya wanna be wiv me.. I mean, The Lord an' the gardener? It's unlikely, ain't it?!"

Frank stepped up to Gerard with a cloth in his hand, and wiped a little foam from the side of his neck.

"Missed a bit."

He grinned, then stepped in so their chests touched, their lips, less than an inch apart.

"I's gonna miss ya."

"Frankie..."

Gerard closed the gap and kissed Frank carefully.

"I shall miss you too."

Frank growled low in his throat and pushed Gerard back against the wall, pressing himself against the other man and deepening the kiss, his hands sliding up under Gerard's shirt and around to his back, before dropping down to cup his backside.

"God! I wants ya so bad!"

He bit Gerard's bottom lip, before sucking it into his mouth.

"Ya _haf_ t' go?"

He squeezed Gerard to him. Gerard groaned. It amazed him that Frank wanted him this much and they still had done nothing more than touching each other and exploring. Gerard just still was not ready.

"*pant* Yes, but I promise to be back as soon as I can."

Frank closed his eyes and sighed, raggedly, gently pulling Gerard's head into the crook of his neck.

"Ya betta. Me an' Miss Lily'll miss ya so much."

He simply held Gerard against his chest, his strong arms wrapped around the taller man. This is what Gerard loved best about Frank. Rebecca and him never cuddled. Even when they were on good terms. That reminded him. He needed to talk to his father about that situation. He was at a loss.

*knock knock*

"Sir, the carriage is here."

"Thank you Patrick."

Patrick bowed and then smiled at Frank. Frank smiled back then kissed Gerard one more time.

"Ya come back t' me, ya hear?"

He murmured against Gerard's lips.

"I will, I promise."

* * *

Rebecca watched the carriage disappear down the driveway from her bed chamber's window.

"Tilly dear. Let's go visit Robert, shall we?"

Tilly nodded, a wicked smirk on her face as she opened the door.

"Yes miss. Let's."

They headed down the stairs and quickly exited the house, explaining to Patrick on their way out, that they were taking a walk. They _did_ walk, straight down to the stables.

"Oh Bobby!"

Rebecca called out, playfully, seeing the blonde haired man, busy brushing down Gerard's best horse. She and Tilly approached as he looked up.

"I have a little job for you."

"What can I do for you Mistress..."

Robert put down the brush and pulled Rebecca to him.

"...or to you?"

"Not now Bobby. Maybe later."

She placed her hand against his chest and pushed, gently.

"Right now, I need someone punished, and I _know_ how good you are with a whip and paddle…"

She smirked.

"…and how much you _hate_ the gardener."

Robert growled.

"If that little shit did anything to ya..."

Rebecca looked away, putting the back of her gloved fingers against her mouth as she gasped, lightly pretending to tear up.

Tilly placed her hand gently on Rebecca's arm, catching on to the act her mistress was performing.

"There there miss. 'e can't 'urt ya now."

Robert grabbed his best whip.

"Bring 'im to me."

One of Robert's stable hands nodded at the order then ran off to find the older man. Robert couldn't really remember the boy's name, but he was a good worker, and knew how to keep his mouth shut.

"Bobby can I..."

Rebecca put on a shy, nervous air twisting her hands and not meeting his eye.

"What m'lady?"

She looked up at him, wondering at his reaction.

"Can I watch?"

"You may, but stay hidden."

Rebecca nodded.

"Of course."

"Good, now we wait."

* * *

Ivan was walking through the garden when he spotted the gardener with the little Mistress. They were laughing and playing and Ivan could not see what was so bad about the older man, but he had orders.

"Iero."

Frank looked up and smiled.

"Af'ernoon Ivan. What brings ya out 'ere then? Ain't ya s'pose t' be workin'?"

"I 'ave to bring ya to the barn. Robert be wantin ya."

Frank frowned.

"I's lookin' after miss Lilly."

He glanced down at the little girl as she hid behind his legs.

"Why's 'e want me anyway?"

"I don know, but you 'ave to come. I can look after the Miss fer ya."

Frank wasn't sure. Ivan had only been at the estate for a couple of months, and Frank didn't really trust him yet. For _that_ matter, he didn't trust _anyone_ with Lilly.

"A'ight, but ya watch 'er up near the stables not down 'ere."

The three walked with Lily skipping ahead.

"Can I go see my Frankie Mr. stable man?"

Frank chuckled.

"She means 'er 'orse."

"Right, come Miss."

Ivan led Lily away to the foals. Frank didn't like this, but he'd get back to her as quickly as he could. He watched them disappear to the small barn, and then headed into the larger stable, blinking to adjust to the dim light.

"Hey Robert, ya wanted t' see me?"

He said as he strode over to the larger man. Robert tightened his grip on the whip.

"I 'ave orders to punish ya for steppin out a place."

Frank faltered in his step, his frown deepening.

"Fer what?"

"I was not told and I didn' ask. I just follow orders."

Frank swallowed.

"But I-I didn't _do_ anythin'!"

"Jus take yur punishment like a man."

Frank backed up a step, his eyes wide.

"If you resist, it will be worse fer ya."

Frank took a deep, shaky breath, then released it, slowly.

"Let's get this over wiv then."

"Take off ya shirt and go stand near the whippin pole.”

Frank shuddered slightly, but did as he was told. It was a long time since he'd had one of these. Robert tied Frank to the pole by his wrist above his head. He then stood back enough to get a good arm length to crack the whip.

"Ya get ten."

Frank closed his eyes. Ten wasn't so bad. He could handle ten. Robert lifted the whip and brought it down on Frank's back.

* * *

Lily was bored and Ivan was no fun. He said he would play with her, but he was called away and she was left alone. She wanted Papa, but he was away on business with her uncle. She wanted Frank and she knew he was in the stables somewhere. She kissed her Frankie on the nose and then set off to find her Papa's Frankie. She giggled at that thought. Papa spent more time with Frank then he did Mama and she liked it because she got to see Frank too. Lily was humming a song that Frank taught her when she came upon a sight that made her lose her breath. Papa's Frank was tied to a wooden pole and another man was hitting him. That is not what made her lose her breath though. What made her lose it was that Mama was watching it and smiling.

Frank shook as the whip struck him again. Now, Frank wasn't the _best_ with numbers, but he _knew_ that this was way more than ten! He gritted his teeth and stayed silent, even when his knees buckled beneath him.

Rebecca watched from the empty stall. She had long since realized that Frank would never bed her willingly, and she had grown to despise how close he was to her husband. This whipping had been a long time coming. She grinned at the sight.

Lily knew this was wrong. She watched as the big guy stopped and two other guys untied Frank and he fell. She wanted to run to him, but for some reason she did not think she should be seen. The two men dragged Frank back towards his hut just as it began to snow. Lily quickly made her way to the hut unseen so she could make sure Frank was alright.

* * *

"I thought the storm was supposed to be tomorrow?"

"I guess not. You will have to stay here tonight Gerard."

Gerard sighed. The meeting was much longer than he wanted it to be and he just wanted to get back to his daughter and Frank. He was also disappointed to find that Michael was not there. 

"All right Father, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about anyway."

"I will have the servants make up your old room while we talk over brandy."

Gerard smiled, maybe this would be alright.

* * *

"Are you sure we are close?"

"Yes, not much further."

Peter and Michael pushed their horses to the stables. They were met by Robert who took their horses and then they made their way to the main house.

"Sirs, please come in!"

Patrick was in shock that Master Way and Master Wentz were here.

"Master Way is not here Sir. He had business with Lord Way and must have gotten stuck there in the storm."

"It is fine. Where is Lady Way and Lily?"

"Lady Way has retired for the evening with her maid. I believe Miss Lily was last with Frank, but that was hours ago before the storm started."

"They are probably in the hut. It would be better for them both to be here. Peter and I will venture there to fetch them.

* * *

Frank was laying on the floor of his hut, where the men had left him. He was drifting in and out of consciousness, but he was pretty sure he wasn't alone. Robert had gone too far. It was supposed to be ten, but was probably around 30 by the time he stopped, realizing that Frank had passed out. His back felt like it was on fire, and he couldn't move without it hurting more. Occasionally he felt a small, cool hand on his shoulder, but when he struggled to open his eyes, his vision was too blurred to see who was there. He really wanted it to be Gerard, but it occurred to him that if it was, the older man would _not_ have him lying on the hard floor, and he would've attempted to clean and dress the wounds on his back by now. So he guessed it wasn't Gerard. As for who it was then, had no idea. Frank felt cold, and wondered why the fire wasn't lit. His body shivered as his back continued to bleed, heavily.

Lily was scared. She should have gone home, but she was afraid...of Mama. How could Mama hurt a nice man like Frank? If Papa was here, this would not have happened. Lily was cold. Only grownups could start fires. She tried, but she couldn't figure it out. Right now she was huddled on the floor with Frank surrounded by the blankets from the bed. She hoped and prayed someone would find them. She hoped it was Papa.

"I hope Frank has a fire going Pete, it is too cold for them."

Mikey looked up at the hut in the distance and saw no smoke from the chimney

.

"It doesn't look like it."

Pete murmured through teeth, clenched against the cold.

"Let's hurry."

They picked up their pace as the snow fell heavily around them now.

"Why wouldn't he light one?"

Pete asked, slipping slightly on a patch of hidden ice, before righting himself and continuing on.

They picked up their pace a little more and made it to the door.

"Frank?"

"U-U-Uncle M-Mikey?"

Michael was shocked to hear his niece answer him.

"Yes sweetie, open the door."

The door opened and Michael gasped.

"Oh Hell!"

Pete cursed, dashing inside and over to Frank.

"Frank?! Can you hear me?!"

Michael ran in and saw Lily shivering. He ran over to the fireplace, but the snow had fallen in it and the wood was too wet.

"We need to get them to the house!"

Pete nodded.

"You wrap up Lilly, I'll deal with Frank!"

He stood up and looked around. There were no other blankets that he could see, apart from the ones little Lilly was huddled up in so he took off his big winter coat and carefully around Frank, before scooping him up in his arms with a grunt.

"Alright, let's go!”

They made their way back to the house and Patrick let them in. They brought Frank to Gerard's room and Patrick went and got bandages to help Pete tend to his wounds.

"Who did this?'

"Mama."

Everyone turned to Lily. Pete shook his head. She _clearly_ hadn't understood the question. He crouched down in front of her and took her tiny, cold hands in his.

"No sweetie, Uncle Mikey means- who hurt Frank?"

"Mama did...well she told Robert to do it."

Pete looked over to Mikey and Patrick.

"What do we do?"

"We need to get Gerard. The snow let up a bit. You ride to the Estate and I will stay with Lily and Frank."

Frank groaned weakly. His eyes fluttered, but didn't open.

"Should I ride with you Master Wentz?"

Patrick asked.

"It is not safe to ride alone. _Especially_ in this weather."

"Very true, but I need you to stay behind Patrick and keep an eye out for Lady Way. She will certainly start problems with Frank being in the main house."

"Don't let Mama hurt Frankie anymore Uncle Mikey?"

Michael scooped the frightened girl up.

"Do not worry Lily, I won't."

Lily hugged Michael and then crawled onto the bed with Frank and nuzzled into his shoulder.

Patrick nodded.

"Of course sir, as long as Master Wentz takes someone with him. May I suggest Anthony? He works in the kitchen with James, and is an excellent rider."

"I am agreeable to that. Now please hurry."

Patrick bowed and left. Michael walked up to Peter.

"Please bring my brother back to me and come back to me safe as well."

Peter wrapped his arms around the taller man and held him close.

"You can count on me, my love."

He gently kissed Michael's lips.

"We will be as quick as we can."

Michael smiled and then let his love go to head out into the storm.

*

*

*

"So I do not know what to do father. I realize that she is my wife, but you and mother never treated servants like that and I cannot let her do so either."

"it sounds to me son as if you care a bit for this gardener."

"He has been like a companion to Lily and I while Rebecca has been gone."

"Yes, that is interesting too."

"Excuse he Sirs, Master Wentz is here and is asking for an audience with you Master Gerard. He seems to be quite upset.”

Peter paced anxiously in the library while Anthony stood quietly by the door.

"Come on Gerard."

He muttered to himself in agitation."Where _are_ you?"

Gerard wonders where Michael is. Was he not with Peter today? He enters the Library and extends his hand.

"Peter, how are you?"

"Oh Gerard! Thank God!"

Peter exhaled heavily, but instead of taking Gerard's hand, he grabbed the taller man into a bone-crushing hug.

"You need to come with us right now!"

"What's wrong? Is it Michael?"

Gerard was getting nervous now. Peter let go and stepped back, shaking his head.

"No…It's Frank!"

"Frank!?"

Gerard grabbed at Peter now.

"What's happened? Is he alright? He was taking care of Lily for me! Is she alright?"

Peter pried Gerard's tight grip from his arm.

"Lilly is fine. A little shaken, but fine."

"What happened Peter, tell me please?"

Peter chewed his lip and glanced over at Anthony, before gently pulling Gerard across the room and lowering his voice.

"Rebecca had Frank whipped!"

"WHAT!?"

"It's really bad and..."

Pete dropped his eyes to the floor.

"And what?"

Gerard could not think of anything worse. Peter sighed, looking back up.

"And Lilly saw it happen. We found them in Frank's cabin. He was unconscious on the floor, and she was sat shivering next to him."

"We need to get there right now!"

They headed quickly out of the library with Anthony right behind them, only to run into Lord Way in the hall.

"Good evening sir."

"I heard. Please hurry."

Peter nodded, and quickly steered Gerard out of the door, and over to the stables, where his and Anthony's horses were waiting. It had already been decided that Anthony and Ryan would return in Gerard's carriage in the morning. Peter thanked the stable boy, then mounted his horse as Gerard swung up onto Anthony's grey mare.

"Try not to worry Gee, we'll be there soon."

"I can't help it Peter...they are my world."

That was when Gerard knew. Truly knew how much Frank meant to him. Peter nodded as a reply and they set off for Gerard's estate.

* * *

Frank's eyes fluttered and he groaned quietly. Someone was talking to him, close by on his left, but he couldn't make out whom. He tried to open his eyes, they felt heavy and tired, but after a minute or two, they opened.

"M-Michael?"

He stuttered, weakly.

"Shhhh, easy Frank. Yeah it's me. Try not to move too much."

Lily stirred next to Frank, but stayed asleep. Michael was concerned that despite the blankets she was still shivering.

"Where am I?"

Frank murmured, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"You're in the main house in Gerard's room."

"Gerard? I-Is he _here_?"

"Pete went to get him with Anthony."

"I don't f-feel so g-good."

"Just stay still. I need to change the bandages on your back."

"F-F-F-F-Fwank-k-kie?"

"Lily?"

Frank turned his head toward her and reached out his hand, wincing with pain.

"I's here sweetheart."

"Cold...s-s-s-so cold."

Frank frowned. There was a fire crackling cheerfully in the grate a few feet away, and Lily was wrapped up in more blankets than he, himself owned. She shouldn't still be cold.

"M-Michael? She needs more blankets."

"Frank look at her, she is buried in them. I think the cold she is feeling is in her bones. She was with you for quite a few hours while you were unconscious."

"I-I don't remember."

"Don't try right now, just rest."

"I needs t' know. What ‘appened?"

"I'll explain later. Right now you and Lily need to rest."

Lily moved up to Frank's side seeking warmth. Frank could feel her shivering against him, even though all her blankets. He remembered something he'd been told a long time ago, and lifted Lily's blankets up, wriggling painfully under them with her, and pressing her into his side under the coverings. It wasn't as good as skin to skin contact, but it was better than just a few blankets.

"I gots ya Lilypad. Try t' sleep now."

"Okay Fwankie."

She cuddled in further to his side and sighed.

"You are really good with her Frank."

Michael saw that Frank was drifting off again and began to change the bandages when the door flew open and a snow covered version of his older brother burst into the room.

"Frankie!"

Frank's left eye cracked open, and a sloppy smile played on his lips.

"Gee…"

Then his eyes rolled back as he passed back out.


	10. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rebecca, I feel it is best if you go stay with your family for a while."  
> Rebecca's eyes bugged and her face reddened with rage.  
> "What?!"  
> Her hands clenched at her sides.  
> "You think you can just through me out? What gives you the right?"  
> "I am the Lord Way, Master of this land and as my wife, you will obey me without question."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So my grades are looking good so far and maybe I can start writing more again! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

Rebecca woke with a soft yawn and sat up in bed as Tilly opened her curtains on a bright, cold morning.

"Good morning Tilly dear."

"Mornin' miss. Would ya like some breakfast?"

Tilly indicated the table set up by the window, with fresh bread and cheese, milk, tea and a bowl of sugared rhubarb. Rebecca smiled.

"That would be lovely. But would you help me dress first? I wish to find out if Gerard returned last night, or not."

"Yes miss."

Tilly assisted Rebecca into her new dress. A beautiful gown that could be worn without underskirts, as it had them sown in. It was in cream and pale pink, with lace, tassels and a sinfully low neckline. Her father had brought it back to her from France, and this was the first time she would wear it.

"What do you think Tilly dear?”

"I think it's lovely miss. Think Bobby'll like it too!"

She smirked and Rebecca laughed.

"I believe you may be right."

Rebecca left Tilly to make her bed as she went to Gerard's bed chamber. She didn't knock, as she didn't want to wake him if he were here, and quietly opened the door, peering into the dark room, almost all light being blocked out by the heavy curtains. Anger flooded through her as she saw Frank and the brat asleep in Gerard's bed, while Gerard slept on the chaise lounge. Backing out of the room, she quietly closed the door, and returned to her chamber. Tilly looked up as she entered.

"Is 'e back miss?"

Rebecca picked up a flower vase from her vanity and hurled it across the room, where it smashed loudly against the wall.

"He's with _him_!"

She screamed, before swiping everything off of her dresser in rage, while Tilly cowered in the corner of the room.

* * *

Loud noises woke Frank with a start.

"Wha's tha'?"

He gasped, and then moaned at the pain in his back. Gerard awoke at the sound of Frank moaning. He quickly got up and checked on his daughter first. She was sleeping still. He carefully lifted her and moved her into his lap where she settled in signing. He then laid a hand on Frank's shoulder lightly.

"Morning sleepy head."

 

Frank opened his eyes and smiled weakly up at Gerard.

"Ya came back."

"Not soon enough. Frankie, I am so sorry that this happened and I will take care of it, mark my words."

"Gee I.. I don't remember wha' 'appened!"

Frank winced as he shifted slightly, and the skin on his back pulled.

"Wha' did 'appen?"

He coughed suddenly, and cried out in pain, his eyes watering and his hands clenching at the bedsheets.

"Rebe..."

Gerard took a breath in.

"Lady Way decided to have you...whipped for some reason."

Frank swallowed, trying to catch his breath.

"She did why'd she do tha'?"

"I don't know, but I hope I can get some answers."

"Papa, I wanna stay with Frankie."

Frank smiled softly, but there was pain behind his eyes.

"Course ya can Lilypad. Come keep me comp'ny."

Lily smiled and yawned and snuggled against Frank. Gerard could not help, but smile at that.

"Okay, I will have Patrick or Ryan bring you something to eat."

"I ain't hungry Gee."

Frank murmured.

"But thank ya."

"You need to eat Frankie. Please?"

Frank closed his eyes, digging his face into the pillows for a moment.

"Really Gee I couldn't."

Gerard got on his knees.

"Please Frankie, how about just some broth."

Frank opened one eye and peered up at Gerard.

"A'ight., I'll try a little."

Gerard smiled and without thinking he leaned in and kissed Frank. Frank's lips were slightly chapped, but had that warmth that Gerard loved.

"I think you like kissing Frankie better than you do Mama."

Frank's lips twitched toward a smile, and then he pulled back and hid it in the bedsheets. That little girl was i way/i too observant sometimes. She could get them in trouble.

"Lily...Frank and I..."

"I like it better when you kiss Frankie instead of Mama too."

Frank lifted his head and turned awkwardly to look at Lily.

"Ya do?"

"Yeah, because you make Papa smile afterwards and Mama doesn't."

Frank looked up at Gerard.

"Tha' true Gee?"

He could see the older man blush.

"I...uh..."

Gerard stood up quickly gaining himself a light headed feeling.

"I'm going to go now. Ryan will be back up soon."

He ruffled Lily's hair and then left. hr

Rebecca was seated in the sunroom, looking out at the bright white snow, as it glistened in the sunshine.

"Ya tea miss."

She looked up.

"Thank you Tilly dear."

She took a sip of the hot, sweet liquid.

"Is Gerard awake yet?"

Tilly nodded.

"Yes miss…'e an' the Gardner was talkin' just now. I thinks the Master's gonna come down soon."

Rebecca scowled into her tea.

"Just come and tell me when he does."

"Yes miss."

Tilly curtsied, and then left Rebecca to her thoughts. As she reached the front hallway, she heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up.

"Oh. G'mornin' Lord Way."

She smiled and curtsied to him too.

"Good morning Tilly."

Gerard nodded and then continued to the kitchen.

"James, can you please heat some broth and make a plate of biscuits and jam."

"Ya Sir."

Gerard then left and went into the dining room.

"Good Morning Sir."

"Morning Ryan. Can you please take a tray with steeped tea and milk up to my room.  Along with that, James is making broth and biscuits and jam."

"Yes Sir."

Ryan left for the kitchen and Gerard sat down at the dining room table and sipped his coffee.

 

"Miss?"

Tilly said as she returned to the sunroom. Rebecca looked up, but didn't reply.

"The Master's in the dinin' room miss."

Rebecca smiled.

"Thank you Tilly."

She finished her tea, and then headed for the dining room. Gerard owed her an apology, and she was determined to get it.

"Good morning."

She said, crisply.

Gerard looked up from buttering his biscuit when his wife walked in.

"Morning."

"How were your parents?"

Rebecca asked, deciding to start with some small-talk.

"My Father was well, my mother was under the weather."

"And what of your brother? How was Michael?"

"He was not there. He was out on an errand with Master Wentz."

Gerard took a sip of his coffee and then added a touch more cream.

"When did you return?"

Rebecca could sense that she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Last night."

Ryan returned from delivering the tray to Frank and Lily and now presented with Gerard with a plate of over easy eggs with dill potatoes.

"But wasn't there a storm last night? Why would you ride back in such weather? Could you not have stayed at your parent’s estate?"

"I was told there was an emergency situation that I needed to handle."

Gerard put down his cutlery and placed his elbows on the table and steepled his finger against his chin.

"Can you think of what that emergency was my dear?"

Gerard cast his eyes up at her. Rebecca met his gaze with her own.

"I cannot think what it could be."

She frowned slightly.

"Everything here was as it should be!"

"Good morning."

Michael and Peter walked in and sat down at the table near Gerard. Ryan came out and presented them with plates as well. It was clear that the only one that did not know they were in the house was Rebecca.

"Good morning dear brother. How did you sleep?"

"Fairly well."

"And you Peter?"

"I must say, that is a very comfortable bed.."

He looked toward Michael.

"Was it not?"

Rebecca's eyebrows rose slightly. He didn't mean what she thought he meant, did he?

"Thank you again dear brother for putting us up on such short notice. We were just pleased that you had a room that we could use."

"Of course."

"And how are the patients this morning?"

Peter inquired.

"Convalescing nicely with biscuits and jam."

"Patients?"

Rebecca spoke up, as the men all seemed to have forgotten her presence.

"What patients?"

"Lily...and Frank."

Michael looked right at Rebecca daring her to say something.

Rebecca looked at the three men as they stared back at her.

"What happened to Lilly?"

"She was out in the cold too long and ended up getting sick."

"Well, who was looking after her?"

Rebecca demanded. Not that she really cared, of course.

"It was Frank until he was called away."

Gerard's veneer was starting to wear now.

"Really, so you chose to ignore my opinion again?”

"An opinion implies that there is a choice."

Michael smirks was he takes a sip of his coffee.

"This is not your concern, Michael!"

Rebecca snipped.

"It is between Gerard and I!"

"Oh, but you are wrong my dear sister in law. It is my concern when it has to do with niece and the fact that I found her hiding in the Gardener's hut frightened at something she saw."

Michael was growling now and Gerard and Peter both reached out and touched his shoulder. Rebecca frowned. What had the brat seen, that had scared her enough to make her hide in such a disgusting place? She was about to ask that very question, when Peter spoke gently to Michael.

"Calm down Mikey. We will get to the bottom of this!"

Peter turned to Rebecca.

"When Frank was called away, he had to entrust Miss Lily to the care of one of the stable hands, who then left her to wander around the stables alone. Now…what do i you /i think she saw... Rebecca?"

Rebecca swallowed heavily. She didn't care that the child had witnessed Frank's punishment, but she knew that Gerard would be angry about it. She decided to play dumb. She turned to Gerard.

"Gerard, I do not know what Lily saw, or what is happening here, but are you going to let them speak to me like this?"

Gerard finishes his coffee and sat back.

"Why did you order Frank to be whipped within an inch of his life?"

Every looked at Rebecca and waited.

"I ordered that he be punished for what he did before."

Gerard stood up abruptly and slammed his hands on the table.

"I told you that you were not to do that Rebecca."

Rebecca stepped back slightly, but didn't back down.

"And I told you that Lily was not to be left with the servants."

She sneered.

"Yet you chose to ignore me.”

"Rebecca, I feel it is best if you go stay with your family for a while."

Rebecca's eyes bugged and her face reddened with rage.

"What?!"

Her hands clenched at her sides.

"You think you can just through me out? What gives you the right?"

"I am the Lord Way, Master of this land and as my wife, you will obey me without question."

Rebecca huffed.

"And what if I refuse?"

"I will tell your mother what you did to her favorite servant."

Rebecca had always been a bit of a daddy's girl, in fact, she had him wrapped around her little finger since her very first word, which just happened to be- "Dadda". Her mother, on the other hand, ruled that house with an iron fist, and would not put up with Rebecca's "nonsense", as she called it. Rebecca was actually scared of her mother, and Gerard apparently knew this.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Rebecca hissed through clenched teeth.

"I will if you do not obey."

Rebecca sighed. She knew it was not an empty threat.

"Fine!"

She spat.

"I will go. But do not think for one second, that you have rid of me. I i will /i return and when I do, things i will /i change around here. Mark my words!"

"I am not trying to get rid of you, I am trying to give you the time to see the error of your ways."

"It is <i>you</i> that has made an error, <i>husband</i> and I'm quite sure that my father will be in touch with you <i>very</i> soon!"

"I would be delighted to discuss with your father how his daughter has been taught to treat the servants of the house. I am sure he will wonder where it was learned from."

"And I am sure your father would share this information with your mother as well."

"There is nothing wrong in the way that I treat them and I'm quite sure my father will agree."

"He may have agreed that 10 lashes is a proper punishment, but not to whip a servant within an inch of their life and to leave them to die in the cold!"

Michael was now standing by Gerard's side.

"I never told Robert to do that!"

It was true! She <i>hadn't</i> told him to nearly kill Frank, but she <i>had</i> insinuated to him that the gardener had tried to touch her, inappropriately. If only.

"Well then, we can solve this very easily. We will just punish Robert the same. As the good book states, an eye for an eye and all."

Rebecca enjoyed her little trysts with Robert, but it wasn't as if she had feelings for him.

"That seems fair."

"Good, Patrick please fetch Robert and..."

"No, pwease no Papa."

Everyone turned and saw Lily with Frank.

"I'm sure Mr. Wobert did not mean to hurt Fwankie that much."

Frank was leaning heavily against the door frame, his face was abnormally pale, and his breathing was shaky and pained. He put a hand gently on Lily's shoulder.

"Come on Lilypad, let's go get ya some fruit from the kitchen. I's sure ya Papa knows what he's doin'."

Gerard moved quickly to Frank's side.

"You should not be out of bed."

Frank winced as he shifted foot to foot. He looked up at Gerard.

"I's a'ight sir. Don' worry 'bout me."

"How can I not?"

Michael rounded the table now.

"Here, I have Lily, you take Frank back."

"What is he doing inside the house?"

Rebecca demanded, looking down her nose at the gardener.

"Getting his wounds tended to."

Michael picked up Lily.

"What kind of fruit would you like sweetheart?"

"Fwankie's favorite fwuit so I can share it wif him."

Frank's eyes were closed and the wall was the only thing keeping him upright at the moment. But upon hearing Lilly say his name, Frank opened his eyes and smiled, tightly, his teeth grinding from the pain.

"That'd be plums then."

He murmured.

"Don't know if they're in season right now. Might 'ave t' 'ave somethin' else."

"Come Lily, let's go find some plums to bring back to Frank."

"Yes, and you will go with me back to the room so that Patrick and Ryan can change your bandages."

Frank was too exhausted to argue, and simply nodded his agreement.

Rebecca huffed.

"Well, I guess I should prepare to leave then."

No one seemed to be listening, and she huffed again in annoyance.

"I've already made sure that Tilly packed you a bag for a few days stay."

Patrick promptly bowed and then headed to the front door.

"The carriage will be here in a moment."

"You all have this planned out, don't you?!"

Rebecca scowled as she headed toward the front door.

"You just want rid of me!"

Tilly silently helped Rebecca put on her cloak, not wanting to meet her eyes, then slipped into her own.

"You're coming?"

Tilly nodded.

"Of course miss.

"The answer is no for your information. I was waiting to see if you had any remorse for abusing our staff and traumatizing our daughter, but it clear that you do not so I will see you in a few days."

Gerard then led Frank back to the stairs.

Frank leaned against Gerard as they slowly made their way up.

"Ya, Ya didn't 'ave t' do tha'.. Not fer me."

 

"Yes I did. Frank you are a good friend...and more and this is what you do when you care about someone."

Frank squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

"A <i>friend</i>. O' course."

He mumbled, dejectedly. His head hung low.

Gerard moved Frank into the hallway and down past his room to the guest room he had Patrick prepare. He sat Frank on the bed and took the cloth off the vessel in the room, which was now clearly filled with water warm enough to steam. Frank fiddled awkwardly with a loose thread on his shirt. He wasn't sure what he was expected to do now.

"Ya wan' me t' bathe Gee?"

Gerard turned away from pouring the oil in the water when Frank spoke. He looked at the younger man and then let out a bark of a laugh. The one only Michael and Ray heard...and eventually Peter, because he was Peter.

"No, I am going to bathe you."

Frank's head shot up, and he instantly winced at the pain his sharp movement sent through his back. His fingers clutched at the front of his shirt as he tried to breathe through the pain.

"Ya-Ya are?"

Gerard put the bottle down and walked over to the door closing it.

"Yes."

He dropped to his knees and began to untie Frank's cotton pants. Frank lifted his hand and gently stroked Gerard's soft, black hair.

"Ya too good t' me."

He whispered.

"I don't deserve ya."

"Stop it, you are."

Once the pants were untied, Gerard helped Frank stand up and then slipped right off. Attempting not to blush, he helped Frank step out of them and then led him to the vessel.

"Once you sit, I will remove the bandages.”

Frank climbed into the warm water, and carefully sat himself down, hissing in a breath as his skin pulled taut.

"Easy love easy."

Gerard realizes what he said and lets go of Frank's hand as soon as he can. He moves behind him and begins to remove the pink tinged bandages that turn redder as he goes.

Frank ground his teeth together as the bandages stuck to his damaged back in places. He has heard Gerard's little slip, but chose to ignore it, because he wasn't sure how intentional, or how real the sentiment had been. His fingers gripped the edges of the vessel, as he watched the clear water begin to turn pink, then red.

"G-Gee?"

He stammered, weakly.

"Shhh, I have you."

Gerard puts the used bandages down and then lifts the cup and began to pour water over the damaged flesh. Tears slid from Frank's eyes as he trembled and whimpered, quietly. After a while, Frank's back looked better. Gerard put the cup down just as there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me Sir, but the bath is ready."

"Thank you Patrick."

Gerard grabbed a clean sheet that was due to be turned into rags. Without much of a warning, he scooped Frank out of the vessel and wrapped him in it.

"Gee!?"

Frank gasped, flinging his arms around Gerard's neck and holding on tight.

"What ya doin'?"

Gerard laughed lightly and carried Frank down to his room again. There another vessel was filled with water. He placed Frank carefully into the warm water and tossed the sheet aside. He moved behind the vessel again and checked Frank's back. In the clear water it looked alright. Then he began to disrobe.

Frank sat with his eyes closed, leaning forward slightly, with his knees pulled up toward his chest. The water felt soothing on his ruined skin, and he sighed with relief. He could hear Gerard moving around behind him, but he was too relaxed to look. Gerard could not believe what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and then stepped into the tub behind Frank settling in. Frank gasped, jolting slightly, and causing the water to slosh over the sides a little. He opened his eyes and turned his head.

"I 'oped ya'd join me."

He grinned back at the older man. Gerard pushed his way past his embarrassment and pulled Frank against him.

"Try not to move, you will tear your back open again."

Frank sighed, and allowed himself to relax in Gerard's arms.

"Is ya really gonna punish Robert, like 'e did t' me?"

"I'm going to talk to him first. I am not a barbarian."

"'e was jus' followin' orders."

He turned slightly to look up into Gerard's eyes.

"Somethin' 'e said though..."

Frank frowned.

"What? What did he say?"

Gerard rubbed Frank's shoulders lightly.

Frank swallowed.

"Tha' it was cos I'd touched Lady Rebecca."

He <i>hoped</i> that Gerard would realise it was a lie.

"And did you...in any form?"

Gerard knew the answer, but still needed to hear it. Frank shook his head, looking away.

"I'd never!"

A tear slid down his cheek. How could Gerard even ask him that?

"Because any kind of physical contact could be used against you. I just wanted to cover it all."

Gerard leaned over and kissed Frank's shoulder lightly.

"And I knew what your answer would be anyway."

"That's why isn't it?"

Gerard stroked though Frank quietly.

"When you were both younger, she liked you. A childhood infatuation if you will."

Gerard had heard of these from his schoolmates. Their sisters interest in a servant before they meet their betrothed. Frank frowned, then looked up, tears still in his eyes.

"I din't wanna say. She..."

He returned his eyes down to the water.

"Speak to me please. Help me understand."

Gerard gently turned Frank's face to him. Frank couldn't meet his gaze. What if Gerard thought he was lying?  What if he blamed him? Frank swallowed deeply.

"She use' t' come on t' me. She don' like when ya say no to 'er."

"But you said no because you prefer the company of men."

"Tha'..."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"…an' the fact tha' she..."

He didn't know if he should say or not. Gerard carefully maneuvered them so that Frank was facing him. He placed a hand on his cheek.

"Tell me."

Frank's chest heaved. He didn't like speaking ill of anyone, especially a lady, but Gerard deserved to know.

"She came on t' all the men on the estate. An' most din't say no."

Frank dropped his head, his body shaking, badly.

"I'm afraid it is true Sir."

Patrick walked in not even bothered by the two men.

"I have recorded her dalliances here and outside of the Estate."

Gerard was wide eyed. If Patrick knew, it must have been true.

"I have been living in a fool’s paradise."

Frank pulled Gerard into his chest.

"I's sorry ya had t' find out this way."

He stroked the other man's hair.

"So now what?"

Gerard looked Patrick.

"We work to trap her in her own web of deception."

Frank chuckled.

"P'raps we should get outta this water first don' ya think?"

"A few more minutes."

Frank grinned and snuggled against Gerard's chest.

"A'ight by me."

Patrick smiled and left the room, closing the door. Gerard turned back.to Frank.

"Thank you Frankie."

"Fer what?"

Frank tilted his head in confusion.

"Being you and being honest."

"Who else would I be?"

Frank laughed.

"This is very true and I love you for it."

Frank smiled and leaned up to capture Gerard's mouth in a soft kiss, burying his fingers in the older man's hair. Gerard carefully wound his arms around Frank's waist and pulled him into a close hug.

Frank deepened the kiss, licking Gerard's lower lip asking for entrance. Gerard could not help the moan that escaped him mouth when he parted his lips. It was all so much to take in at once.

Frank pressed himself down into Gerard's lap, feeling himself begin to harden.

"Ah ah...Frankie...maybe we should...not..."

Whatever Frank was doing was feeling really good. Gerard had never experienced anything like this before.

Frank ground himself slowly against Gerard's half-hard cock.

"Ya don' like it?"

He murmured, moving his lips to Gerard's neck, placing butterfly kisses along the way, before sucking on the skin, just below his right ear.

"Oh...that...feels…."

And Gerard would be lying if he said he didn't like it, but he was scared. He still did not fully understand why he was attracted to a man. He didn't want to think it was because of Rebecca, but he had never been with another woman, so he had no idea what anything else felt like. He certainly did not want to make Frank believe any false ideas about himself, but his brain was not registering anything, but immense pleasure at the moment and he vocalized it quite well. Frank rubbed harder, loving the noises he was drawing from the other man.

"Tha's it love. Let me hear ya."

He sucked harder, leaving colors on Gerard's neck.

Gerard found it difficult to not push his fingers into Frank's soft flesh, but his did not want to hurt the younger man any more than he was. He tipped his head back and thrusted his own hips upward causing the water to slosh dangerously close to the edge of the vessel. Frank's breathing was growing ragged, and he had all but forgotten his damaged back as ground his hard cock against Gerard's.. Pleasure shooting like firecrackers through his body.

"Frankieee, I'm...I'm..."

"Me too. Cum fer me love."

The friction was so good that Gerard could not hold back. He cried out throwing his head back as he started to cum. Feeling Gerard pulse against him, Frank let go too, and came as he continues to buck his hips and suck on Gerard's collarbone. Gerard back arched enough to hurt bowing against the back of the vessel. He then collapsed hard panting and unable to open his eyes. After Frank had rode out the last of his orgasm, he fell limp against Gerard's heaving chest, just placing soft, open-mouthed kisses on his skin, and tracing his fingertips over Gerard's slightly pronounced hip bones and ribs. Once he'd caught his breath..

"Ya a'ight love?"

"I think so...that was just...better than copulation I think?"

Frank chuckled, stroking Gerard's side, lightly. Gerard smiled lazily at Frank.

"I think what I need now is a quiet rest."

Frank kissed just above Gerard's heart. He could feel it slowing beneath his lips.

"I wasn't thinkin' right now."

He smirked.

"I do think that we need to get out before we catch a draft."

Frank nodded.

"Ya righ'!.. An' the water's startin' t' get cold."

Gerard pushed Frank gently away and then stood up. He stepped out and grabbed a towel and dried himself off and then slipped on his robe that Patrick left on the bed. He then helped Frank out of the vessel and went about carefully drying him off. He placed Frank in one of his older robes and laughed as it swam on him a bit. Gerard tied the sash lightly and then leaned in to kiss Frank just as the bedroom door burst open and Lily came running in with an exhausted Michael trailing her. He leapt up and jumped into her father's arms.

"Papa, Uncle Mikey and I are having a race and I won!"

Michael collapsed on the bed trying to apologize, but having no breath to do so.

"Did you and Frankie take a bath? I want one too, with bubbles and my doll!"

Gerard was not sure what was more shocking. The fact that Lily burst in and nearly saw him and Frank together or the fact that she was not even bothered by it.

Frank grinned.

"Tha' sounds fun Lilypad.. Why don' ya go fetch ya doll, an' I'll get ya bath fixed up."

"No, you need to rest. Victoria is able to take care of it."

Frank rolled his eyes slightly.

"I's a'ight, I been whipped before ya know."

"Mama should not have done that to you Fwankie."

Frank smiled down at the tiny girl.

"Don' ya worry 'bout me, Lillypad. I's tough.. I can 'andle it!"

"Yeah, well you can be tough in bed."

Gerard let Lily kiss Frank on the cheek. He then carried her out of the room down to her own. Patrick was on his way down the hallway with Victoria in tow.

"Good Afternoon Victoria. Lily is requesting a bath with bubbles."

"And my doll!"

"Well I think that I can do that."

Victoria took the little girl from her Master.

"Thomas was wondering how Frank was."

"He is getting better, tell him thank you for his concern."

Victoria bowed and then took Lily into the room. Gerard smiled and then turned to Patrick.

"Please make a light lunch and have it brought to my room."

"Very good Sir."

Patrick bowed and then walked back down the hallway. Gerard returned to his room and Frank.


	11. The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Spend the night with me...in my room."
> 
> Frank swallowed his mouthful, and turned to look at Gerard.
> 
> "Ya sure that's what ya want?"
> 
> Gerard reached out and took Frank's hand.
> 
> "Yes, I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I am exhausted as I put this chapter up so no major notes, just what you have all been waiting patiently for.
> 
> Enjoy guys. ^-^

_***One Day Later***_

 

"Really sweetheart, I wish you would come and visit more often and bring Lily with you."

Lady Chesterfield fussed as her lady in waiting served them tea.

"I'm sorry Mumma, but my charitable works keep me so _very_ busy, and Lily seems to have grown an attachment to the _Gardner_."

She virtually sneered the last word.

"How nice! How is Frankie? We miss him. The Estate is just not the same without him. I bet she is learning so much about plants and..."

She just chatted on heedless of her daughter's anger.

"If you want Frank back, Mumma, I'm _certain_ that our other estate staff could handle our grounds."

Rebecca said, sweetly, through clenched teeth.

"Nonsense dear, I could not do that to Lily since she is so attached. I remember when you used to chase Frank around..."

She drifted off into another time. Rebecca sighed deeply. She loved her mother very much, but she could talk the hind leg off a donkey. Rebecca listened absently, nodding and smiling where she felt appropriate. After a while she interrupted her mother, as she waffled on about some party, or something, when Rebecca was 5 years old.

"Mumma?"

"Yes sweetheart, oh my, have I been prattling on all this time? I am so sorry."

Rebecca smiled sweetly, waving away her mother's apology.

"That's alright Mumma. I was just thinking that I might take a walk around the grounds. Get some fresh air, and say hello to some of the staff."

She smiled innocently.

"Is Marcus still working the estate?"

"Oh goodness no! Actually there are hardly any servants that you know anymore."

She chuckled lightheartedly.

Rebecca frowned.

"Really, oh, that is disappointing."

She looked down at her hands. What was she supposed to do now? She would get so bored, without the men to keep her…company.

"Well I would love to talk more, but I am waiting for a carriage to take me to the Nartwells. Poor dear’s daughter has been so under the weather and Margret has been lonely with her husband away. I will be keeping her company."

Rebecca's eyes lit up.

"Oh, may I join you? I fear I would be lonely here, with papa away and all."

"Of course! She has a brother that has just been married, but is visiting to cheer up their mother. You could talk about having your first child and the wonders of new marriage. Rebecca held in her eye roll.

"Of course Mumma. It sounds delightful."

She couldn't think of anything duller.

"Excuse me ma'am, there is a gentleman to see you."

"Good afternoon Lady Chesterfield. I am Charles Nartwell, here to escort you to my mother's house."

Rebecca was suddenly infinitely more excited about this trip. The young man was tall, slim, with neat, sandy-blonde hair, and bright, friendly eyes. This trip could actually be fun!

"Charles, I would like you to meet my daughter Rebecca. She is also recently married and has a child. You two can bond over it."

Charles stepped up the Rebecca and clicked his heels together bowing.

"Lady Rebecca, you are too beautiful to be a mother already."

He kissed her hand and winked. Oh, Rebecca thought, this would be interesting.

"Why thank you. But I can assure you that I am."

"Well then ma ‘dame, can I escort you and your Mother to my birth home?"

He held his arm out for her.

"Why certainly sir."

She smiled sweetly, taking his arm. He offered the other to Lady Chesterfield and then he walked them to the carriage. He helped Lady Chesterfield in first and the held a hand out for Rebecca.

"So what do I call you since you are taken?"

"Oh please, call me Rebecca."

She smirked, giving him a small wink, then turned to climb up, and sat next to her mother. Charles closed the door and then mounted the carriage and they were on their way.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"This is nice."

Gerard and Frank were outside on a blanket. Frank was leaning against the tree and Gerard had his head in his lap and was enjoying the sensation of Frank carding fingers through his hair. Lily was sleeping next to her father covered in a blanket and coughing.

"I'm worried about her. I think we should ring for the doctor. She may still be sick."

Frank frowned, looking down at the little girl.

"I think ya righ'. She shouldn't be coughin' still."

He shifted slightly, the bark of the tree a little uncomfortable against his back. The wounds caused by the whipping he'd received had almost completely healed now, but he roughness _still_ made him move, restlessly.

"I'll put more cream on your back later."

Gerard turned to rub Lily's back.

"Do you think she loves me at all?

Frank frowned in confusion for a moment.

"Ya mean Lady Rebecca."

It wasn't a question.

"I don' know. I ain't sure she knows wha' love is."

"I love her, I mean I still do, but after seeing her be so cruel, I know I love her less and that makes me feel guilty."

Frank stroked his fingers along Gerard's jaw.

"Ya got nothin' t' be guilty fer. She kinda brought it on 'erself."

"I just wanted to be the perfect husband and have the perfect marriage with a wife that I could make happy. I wanted a son too, but now I know that it will never happen."

"Perfick don' 'ave t' be wha' ev'ryone else 'as.  Perfick is wha' makes ya 'appy."

"So does that mean you are perfect?"

Frank chuckled.

"Nah.. That'd be you!"

"But you said perfect is what makes me happy and well...you make me happy."

Frank grinned, and leaned down over Gerard, gently pressing their lips together.

"An' you makes me 'apply too."

He murmured as their mouths parted.

"Papa...'m hungry."

Lily sat up rubbing her eyes.

Frank smiled.

"Well tha's a good sign. I think."

Gerard stood up and scooped Lily into his arms. She settled on his shoulder and placed her thumb in her mouth while clinging to her father's shirt.

"Come on Frankie, let's see if James has some soup for our little girl."

Frank just about burst when Gerard called Lily " _Our_ little girl", but he held his joy inside, for the most part, and climbed to his feet, then walked side by side with Gerard toward the house.

"Soup sounds good, don' it Lilypad?"

"*yawn* Yes Fwankie it does."

Gerard had such concern on his face. He turned to Frank and passed Lily to him.

"I'm going to have Patrick fetch the doctor."

Frank nodded, and continued to the kitchen as Gerard hurried away to find Patrick. When he reached the kitchen, Frank found James sat drinking a glass of water as he stirred a large pot on the top of the stove. The smell that filled the room was divine, and it made Frank's stomach grumble.

"'ay James, is tha, soup?"

He asked, sitting Lily on the edge of the counter, but not moving away from her.

"Fresh pheasant with early winter vegetables."

James lifted and spoon to his lips and tasted it.

"Perfect."

Frank was pretty sure he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Is it ready James? Cos miss Lilypad an' I are 'ungry."

"Of course, why don' you 'ave a seat."

"Um sit wif you Fwankie."

Frank nodded, lifting Lily down from the counter, then sitting at the table with the little girl in his lap.

"Can we 'ave some water too please James?"

"Still not feelin' well huh?"

James served Frank a simple bowl of the soup with a crusty piece of bread and then went to give Lily one.

"Eat wif Fwankie."

"Ya wanna share mine Lilypad?"

Lily nodded and yawned.

"Looks like she's gonna fall asleep first before she get the first spoon full."

Frank frowned and carefully spooned up some of the delicious smelling soup. He blew on it gently to cool it a little, and then offered it to Lily.

"'ere ya go Lilypad."

Lily took a little of the soup and smiled.

"It’s really good."

She opened her mouth for more. Frank continued to feed her with a smile.. He knew she would fall asleep before long, and he could eat then. It was more important to get something into her right now. He could wait.

"So Patrick should be back with the doctor soon."

Gerard came in and sat down next to Frank. He kissed Lily on the head.

"She feels a little warm."

James gave Gerard a bowl of soup and Gerard tasted it.

"James this is amazing."

"Thank you Sir."

A soft snore broke through the chatter. Gerard looked at Lily and smiled. At that moment Victoria arrived.

"Perfect timing. Please take Lily to her room. The doctor will be here to see her later."

Victoria extracted the girl from Frank's arms and left the room. Frank watched her go, the tugging in his heart almost painful. Then he turned to face Gerard, to find him already staring back at him.

"Wha'?"

Frank asked, blushing slightly.

"I got somethin' on me face?"

"You are just amazing with her."

"She's a angel. It ain't 'ard t' love 'er."

Frank smiled, fondly.

"It's not hard to love you either."

"*Ahem*"

Gerard looked up and saw James and blushed.

"I'm going to go pull some veggies for tonight's dinner."

He winked and then left.

"Did 'e jus'..?"

Frank raised an eyebrow, and then turned to see the blush on Gerard's face.

"Ya so pretty when ya blush."

He stroked a fingertip over the apple of the older man's cheek. Gerard pushed into the touch.

"I wonder when Rebecca is coming home?"

Frank dropped his hand and turned to his soup, scooping some onto his spoon, and putting it in his mouth. He didn't want to talk about _her_

"Spend the night with me...in my room."

Frank swallowed his mouthful, and turned to look at Gerard.

"Ya sure that's what ya want?"

Gerard reached out and took Frank's hand.

"Yes, I do."

Frank smiled.

"A'ight then, but righ' now, I needs t' eat."

He winked at Gerard, then returned to his soup. It really was very nice. Gerard laughed and returned to his own soup.

* * *

Charles had only been married for a year. Before that he had the illicit trip to a brothel one in a while, but nothing prepared him for the girl, who was barely a woman, that was currently riding his cock like it was her sole mission in life. She knew all the tricks and more that he had experienced with the professional whores, but she was far from one. Charles groaned as he gripped her hips and flipped them over so that he could pull her thigh, high onto his hips and use his strength where it mattered. How was this his life for the past forthnight.

"Oh yes, that's it Charles! Harder! Faster!"

Rebecca bucked up against him, chasing her own completion. This was somuch better than Robert! Charles reached down and placed his finger in that perfect spot that sent the girl's back into an arch and her body clenching his pushing him over the edge. Rebecca's eyes rolled back and she screamed out as she came, thanking God that there was no one else in the house right now. Charles worked himself through his orgasm and then collapsed managing to somehow not crush her.

"When *puff puff* do you have to be *gasp* leaving again?"

"Soon, unfortunately. If I stay much longer, rumors may spread."

"Yes that is truly unfortunate. Well then, will you come with me to visit my sister and then I shall escort you home?"

"I would like that."

Rebecca smiled sweetly. Truth was, that she really couldn't care less about his sister, but if she was nice to the woman, then the chances of Charles being willing to see her again, were _much_  higher.

"Then we should become more presentable for company."

Charles extracted himself from the warmth of Rebecca's body with a groan of regret and the stood up and slipped his robe on and headed to his closet for clothing.

Rebecca sat up and sighed.

"I'm not so sure that I'll get a warm welcome when I return home."

"Why is that?"

Charles walked back out with his shirt on and socks.

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Because Gerard and I do not share the same views on disciplining servants. <I>He</I> prefers to make friends with them."

Charles scoffed.

"You may be civil with them, but they are below our station."

"Exactly!"

Rebecca nodded, pleased to find someone at least a little closer to her point of view.

"He goes on picnics with the Gardner, and allows him to watch over our daughter, unsupervised..."

She ranted slightly.

"…and then, when I had cause to order the gardener punished, Gerard got angry at _me_ and sent me away to my mother's! He really is insufferable sometimes!"

"You would think that the Gardner was a woman with the amount of time he was spending with him."

Charles laughed as he slipped on his trousers and then his jacket.

"At least you know that he is not having a tryst with him."

Rebecca laughed as she slid off the bed to retrieve her clothing.

"He is _way_  too proper for something like that! He blushes like a school girl if he even sees my ankle!"

Charles watched the way she moved naturally and he pulled her into his arms.

"It's a shame that he wastes all this beautiful potential. If you were mine, you would hardly be able to walk and I would go broke because we would spend all day in bed with me giving you all the pleasure you could stand and more."

He kissed her and then lifted her up placing her on the desk in the corner. He slid his hands down her chest grazing her breast and then moving further to slip his fingers inside of her. He listened to her breath hitch and caught the soft moan with his mouth. Charles used his other hand to undo his trousers and bring them down part way. He played with her till she was shaking from another orgasm and then pulled his fingers out and slipped his cock inside.

"Perhaps one more day is not going to kill us."

* * *

Gerard was nervous as he changed for bed. He wished his nerves were only for the night, but the news the doctor gave them was unsettling. Lily had a fragile constitution now because of the exposure to the cold. She would get sick easily and they had to be very careful with anyone with illness around her. He sighed as he slipped into his night shirt and looked around for the other half.

"Frank have you seen my...oh."

Gerard's breath hitched as he walked out of his changing closet to see Frank in his bed wearing the bottom half of his night clothes. He realized the juxtaposition of the scene and laughed.

"I suppose this puts me in the woman's position then huh?"

Frank smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"There's lotsa positions I'd like t' get you in."

He laughed slightly at the somewhat scandalized look on Gerard's face.

"But let's start with a easy one. You, 'ere in me arms."

Gerard breathed a sigh of relief and blew out the candles near him. He then moved to the bed and slid onto his side.

"Come 'ere then."

Frank murmured, opening his arms toward the other man. Gerard slipped more easily in that role then he would like to admit, but something about being in Frank's arms felt safe. Frank gently held Gerard against his chest, his hand slowly carding through Gerard's long hair. He never imagined all those years ago when they first met, and Gerard couldn't get away from him fast enough, that they'd end up like this. He'd _hoped_ of course, but he didn't think it could ever happen. Gerard took a deep breath and sighed. This felt right. This was where he belonged. This was perfect. He wanted to thank Frank is so many words, but never found them. He needed to let Frank know how much he meant to him. How important he was.

"Frankie..."

Frank shifted his head to meet Gerard's eyes.

"Yes love?"

"Make me yours."

Frank swallowed so hard that he nearly choked on his tongue. After a moment, he collected himself and leaned down to softly kiss Gerard's lips.

"Are ya sure?"

"Yes Frank...I think I'm ready."

Gerard would be lying if he said he wasn't scared, but the thought of becoming Frank's completely did something to him. He knew once they took this step there was no going back and he wanted that. Frank studied Gerard's eyes for a minute, trying to see if there was any hesitation there.. He saw none!

"A'ight."

He breathed.

"We're gonna take this slow, yeah?"

Gerard breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, good...so...now what?"

"Now..."

Frank smiled.

"…I kiss ya."

He leaned in and captured Gerard's lips, his arms tightening around the older man's slender body. Gerard laughed and then it was swallowed by Frank's mouth. This was good. Gerard could handle this. He felt some of the tension flow out of him. He had done this many times with Frank and it always felt good.

Frank slid his hands down Gerard's back, and cupped his bottom, pulling Gerard flush against him, and spreading his cheeks a little.

"Oh!"

Gerard breath hitched and he could not help, but tighten up his body a bit. The move was a little unexpected. Frank moved his lips onto Gerard's jaw, then up to his ear.

"Relax love. I ain't gonna do anythin' ya ain't ready fer."

Gerard relaxed at this. This was Frank. He would never intentionally hurt him.

"I trust you Frankie...I love you."

Frank grinned against Gerard's neck.

"I love you too."

Then he began gently sucking on the skin behind Gerard's ear, while his hands squeezed and massaged the other man's buttocks. Gerard pushed into Frank and bared more of his neck for him. Frank pulled back for a second, panting slightly.

"I needs t' see <I>all</I> o' ya."

He pulled at the hem of Gerard's nightshirt.

Gerard nodded and watched as Frank undid the buttons. He noticed that he was shaking a little.

"Hey..."

Gerard reached up and caressed Frank's cheek.

"...it's okay."

Frank met Gerard's eyes.

"I just bin waitin' so long fer this, t' 'ave ya in me arms, it don't feel real."

His fingers stilled for a moment as he breathed deeply.

"It's like i's in a dream."

Gerard sat up and little and placed his arms around Frank's neck.

"It's no dream. We are real."

Frank smiled wide, then pulled Gerard on top of him. Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank's hips surprised that he was able to hold him up in this position. He kissed him and felt himself harden against his body. He groaned as the friction caused him to leak pre-cum on Frank's chest.

"Oh God, that feels good."

Frank ground up a little against Gerard's backside, then paused.

"Let's get outta these nightclothes."

He growled, low in his throat, as lust threatened to take him over. Gerard pulled his shirt off and pressed against Frank feeling their skin slide together.

"Take me Frankie...make me yours."

Frank wriggled himself out of Gerard's sleep pants, then crashed their lips hard together, his left hand tangling in Gerard's hair, while his right moved down between them to wrap around Gerard's rapidly hardening cock.

"Frankie..."

Gerard bucked up into Frank's fist. Frank brought his left hand around to Gerard's mouth, and held out three fingers.

"Suck on these love. I needs t, get ya ready so I don' 'urt ya."

Gerard looked at Frank and could not help, but laugh through his groan.

"Frankie...I have, ah ah, oil..."

Frank grinned.

"Well ain't you full o' surprises?"

He chuckled.

"Where is it?"

Gerard leaned back trusting Frank to keep holding him up and pulled on the draw of his nightstand. He pulled out a small golden bottle.

"Learned the hard way about chaffing. School mates mentioned using oil."

Frank smiled and shook his head fondly.

"Yur amazin', ya know that?"

Gerard blushed a little.

"No I'm not."

Frank nodded.

"Ya are."

He took the little bottle from Gerard's slightly shaky fingers, and uncorked the top. A sweet, honey sort of smell came from the liquid inside. Frank poured a small amount onto his fingers, making sure they were well covered, then put the bottle onto the nightstand.

"Tell me if it 'urts."

Gerard took a breath and settled himself in Frank's lap as he blew it out slowly.

"Okay."

Frank moved his hand around behind Gerard, and traced one oiled finger down between his cheeks, brushing over the tight, puckered flesh, and feeling it quiver under his touch. Gerard closed his eyes and continued to breathe burying his face in the crook of Frank's neck.

"I got ya love, ya doin' fine."

Frank ran his fingertip lightly around Gerard's entrance, before pressing it slightly inside, feeling Gerard's muscles tense up, and hearing his breath hitch.

"Shh love. ya need t' relax."

Gerard nodded and did what he could.

"Talk to me...tell me about you and Phillip..."

Gerard could not believe what he was asking.

"...was he your first?"

Frank blinked, his movements faltering. After a second though, he realized that Gerard needed to be distracted, and so, he started to talk, as his finger stayed still, just inside Gerard's opening.

"Yeah, 'e was me first. I were just a boy when me parents died, an' Phillip took me in. '.e were good t' me, taught me evrythin' about plants, then, when I were 14, 'e taught me about love"

Frank pushed his finger a little further in.

"F-F-Fourteen? Isn't th-that a bit young to..."

Gerard gasped for air and dug his fingers into Frank's flesh.

"...u-u-u-understand?"

Frank pushed his finger the rest of the way in, curling it a little.

"'at's not young.. I know boys who done this when they was 12."

He slid his finger almost out, before pushing it back in again.

"Ssssssoo you wanted it?"

Frank nodded.

"O' course."

He pulled his finger out, and replaced it slowly with two.

Now there was pain and Gerard cried out and gripped Frank hard enough to draw blood.

"SSSSSorry!"

"It's a'ight."

Frank reassured.

"Jus' relax."

He slowly started to pump his fingers in and out, curling and lightly scissoring them now and then.

"Tell me more please...I need you to keep talking."

"Uh.. A'ight!.."

Frank continued with two fingers, knowing that Gerard wasn't ready for three.

"So Phillip taught me 'ow t' love, an' 'ow to make love. I near broke when 'e died, but I 'ad the estate t' care fer, so I couldn't."

Frank twisted his hand slightly, curling his fingers in another direction. He knew the second he found Gerard's sweet spot.

"I know that, I want to know how it....FUCK!"

Gerard let out an expletive that he almost never used. He would have admonished himself for it, but whatever Frank did he was doing again and again and Gerard lost his ability to speak the English language. Frank rubbed the tips of his fingers over Gerard's prostate, loving the sweet, keening noises his actions drew from the other man.

"I's gonna add the last finger now."

Frank murmured, wrapping his other hand around Gerard's hard, weeping cock to help distract him, as he withdrew two, and inserted three, pressing straight onto Gerard's prostate again, to mask the pain. Gerard was in a world of pain and pleasure at the same time. Fireworks were exploding behind his closed eyes.

"I's gonna make ya cum love, then I's gonna make ya mine, an' make ya cum again."

Frank purred in Gerard's ear as he rubbed over that sensitive spot over and over, while his other hand stroked slowly up and down Gerard's shaft. Those words alone plus Frank's fingers were enough to set him off. Gerard cried out Frank's name as he came between them. Frank stroked Gerard through his aftershocks, then carefully removed his fingers and lay Gerard down onto his back. He reached over and picked up the bottle of oil, tipping a little on his hand, then stroking his own, almost painfully hard member, until it was slick. He put the bottle back, wiped his hand off on the sheets, then moved to Gerard. He gently spread Gerard's legs, and knelt between them.

"Ya ready love?"

"Mmmmmm."

Gerard wondered if this was what heaven felt like. He was blissed out completely. Frank lifted Gerard's knees up off the bed, on either side of his hips, then took his cock in his hand, and guided it to Gerard's entrance. Slowly, he pushed in. It was big. Bigger than the fingers that were inside him. If he thought he was full before, he was wrong.

"So much...too much...feel so full..."

"Shhhh love.."

Frank moaned against Gerard's neck as he bottomed out.

"Ya a'ight."

He stroked his hands up and down Gerard's sides.

"Jus' breathe love!"

Gerard did what he was told and breathed. It was a lot to take, but he wanted to be strong for Frank.

"I think I'm okay now."

Frank lay soft, open mouthed kisses to Gerard's throat, as he allowed him to adjust. It was driving him insane to stay still, but he would do it. For Gerard, he would do it. The burn was still there, but so was an urge.

"Plea Frankie...move."

Frank lifted himself up on his forearms to meet Gerard's eyes.

"I love ya Gee."

He leaned in and softly connected their lips as he slowly drew his hips back, then pushed back in. It was slow and the pain remained, but then after a while, it got better and when Frank found that part of him inside that made him arch his back, he could understand why men did this. Frank angled his slow thrusts to hit Gerard's prostate, dead on, and started to speed up a bit.

"Oh.. Ya s..so tight love.."

He moaned, as he thrust harder. It felt good having Frank's weight on top of him. He felt helpless and wanted to fully surrender to him.

"More, please, harder, faster."

Frank grabbed Gerard's legs and wrapped them around his waist, then started thrusting hard and deep, as he panted and sweat beaded on his skin. Gerard wanted to feel more, he wanted to feel it all.

"Can we change positions? I want to be on top."

Frank nodded slightly, then suddenly rolled to the right, taking Gerard over with him, without even pulling out. Gerard was now on top, as requested.

"Wow!"

Gerard laughed breathlessly.

"You are good!"

Frank chuckled.

"Yeah, but now you gotta show me 'ow good ya are."

He placed his hands on Gerard's waist.

"Sit up."

He helped Gerard to get comfy.

"Come on then, show me what ya got."

Gerard hated to admit it, but he pulled from his memory when he allowed his wife to be on top. He rolled his hips and placed his hands on Frank's chest and pushed up and then set himself down again.

"Oh God Gee, so good!"

Frank gasped out, his fingertips digging into Gerard's slim hips.

"Tha's it love, ride me hard!"

Frank's encouragement was boosting his confidence and before long Gerard was panting and moaning and stretching his body while dropping himself onto Frank's cock harder and faster. Frank could feel that he wasn't gonna last.

"Close love..."

He moved one hand from Gerard's hip, onto his cock, and started stroking him at the same pace that Gerard was moving. Gerard did not understand why, but he wanted to make Frank cum so he could feel it inside him. He wanted it more than anything in the world.

"Please Frankie. I want to feel it. Cum in me."

Gerard blushed that he could even speak like this, but there he was talking like a two cent whore. He even felt like one. Frank smirked as he bucked up.

"Don' worry love.. I'm gonna!"

He continued stroking Gerard, hard and fast After that Gerard lost his ability to speak again. He was just grunting and groaning and using nonsense to convey how good everything felt. Then he cried out Frank's name again as he started to cum. Frank stroked him through his orgasm, then flipped them over again, and started to pound into him, as he felt himself coming undone. Moments later, with Gerard's name on his lips, Frank came, heavily, deep inside of him.

"Gee."

Frank breathed as he collapsed onto Gerard's pale body; both of them panting like they had just ran ten miles.

"That was amazing Frankie. God, I love you."

"I love ya so much Gee. An' ya know wha'?"

"What?"

"Ya _mine_ now."

Frank chuckled, kissing Gerard's damp chest, and feeling Gerard's heart beginning to slow down beneath his lips.

Gerard smiled.

"Yes I am."

Gerard yawned.

"We should get some sleep."

Frank nodded, then carefully pulled out of Gerard's body, gasping slightly at his sensitivity.

Gerard pulled Frank onto his chest and ran his fingers through his hair.

"This feels almost perfect."

Frank frowned slightly.

"Almost?"

Frank & _hoped_ that Gerard wasn't wishing to be holding his wife instead.

"Yes, it would be more perfect if we didn't have to sleep on sticky sheets."

Frank laughed with relief.

"Ya migh' be righ' love, but I's too tired t' do anythin' about it…ain't you?"

"*yawn* yes, let us sleep now."

Frank lifted his head and pressed his lips to Gerard's.

"G'night my love."

"Night Frankie."

* * *

"Papa?"

Lily opened the door to her father's room rubbing her eyes. She was clutching the wooden rabbit that Frank had carved for her.

"Papa?"

Lily walked in and climbed on the bed. She saw her Papa and Frank sleeping together. She crawled between them and settled in feeling safe and warm. She kissed them both on the cheek.

"*yawn* Night night Papa and Papa's Fwankie."

 

 


	12. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard looks at his wife. The once proud woman is now on the ground wearing her deceit in the form of dirt and grass.
> 
> "You're house of cards is falling my dear...and you with it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So one more chapter to go and let me warn you, this one is a tear jerker. :(
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

"I'm sure everything will be alright."

Charles reassured Rebecca as his carriage pulled into the Way's estate. She was nervous about the reception she would receive.

"I hope you are right."

Rebecca murmured, gazing out of the window at the house as they approached.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

Rebecca turned to look at him, smiling slightly.

"I do not think that is a good idea."

She looked back up at the house.

"I will be alright."

The carriage came to a stop, and Charles' driver climbed down and opened Rebecca's door, holding out a hand to assist her.

"Thank you."

She said, politely.

"Would you bring our bags up to the house please?"

The driver nodded once, going to fetch her's and Tilly's luggage from the back of the vehicle. Rebecca looked back at Charles.

"Hopefully I will see you again soon?"

Charles grinned, reaching out to take Rebecca's hand, then kissing the backs of her fingers.

"I look forward to it my dear."

He winked, then released her hand and sat back in his seat as the driver returned.

"Goodbye Charles."

"Good bye Rebecca. Tilly."

"Sir."

Rebecca headed into the house, Tilly just behind her, nodding her greeting to Patrick who was holding the door open for them. Their bags were sat just inside the doorway, and Rebecca presumed that someone would remove them to her bed chamber in due course.

"Patrick."

She addressed the man, without bothering to look at him.

"Where is Gerard?"

"Lord Way is in the garden with Miss Lily."

Rebecca ignored Patrick's tone, that was a little more formal than usual, and walked away, trusting that Tilly would follow. When they reached the back porch, overlooking the first of ten themed flower gardens that lay within the grounds, Rebecca heard laughter coming from nearby. She looked at Tilly, who shrugged slightly, then descended the steps onto the grass below, and followed the sounds to behind a row of Hibiscus bushes, and stopped in her tracks. There, about twenty feet away, Gerard and Frank were laying on their backs on the grass, side by side, while Lily sat on Frank's stomach, bouncing up and down as if she were riding a horse. All three of them were laughing, despite the slightly pained expression on Frank's face.

"Gerard?"

Rebecca said, icily.

Gerard sat up and looked at Rebecca with disdain.

"Welcome home Rebecca."

Frank sat up, wrapping his arms around Lily as he felt her tremble. Rebecca sneered at Frank.

"And what is the meaning of _this_?"

She hissed.

" _This_  as you called it is enjoying the fresh air with family and good friends."

Gerard stood up stretching and then gave a hand Frank to help him up. Lily still clung to him.

"Frankie, take Lilypad to the kitchen and have Jimmy give her and you a snack."

Frank nodded, hitching Lily up on his hip a little.

"A'ight Gee."

He smiled at the older man, then headed inside.

Rebecca felt her blood boil.

"You allow him to call you _Gee_?!"

"Yes because that is what friends do."

Gerard stood his ground. He was not going to let this woman dictate his allowances on his own land, especially now that he knew the truth about her.

"And you still consider that… _servant_ , to be a friend, even after he touched me?"

Rebecca huffed.

"He should have been arrested and replaced!"

"He has never touched you in any unfit manner...however, I have spoken to several servants that have and _you_  my dear wife, have reciprocated those touches back."

Gerard crossed his arms in an imposing stance.

"How _dare_ you suggest such a thing?"

Rebecca fumed, showing as much righteous indignation as she could muster, even if it was a lie.

"That is an _outrageou_ s accusation!"

"It is not an accusation when there are facts behind it...along with the facts that all your _Christian duties_  that you claimed to perform were all for gentleman and Rose's husband is alive and well and now no longer married to Rose since she found out he had an illicit affair with you."

Somehow Gerard was still managing to keep his voice even. Rebecca took a step back. He _couldn't_  know about all her "Gentleman Friends", could he?

"Nonsense!"

She spat!

"It's all lies!"

"Oh further information, I also learned that you have been visiting an apothecary who has made it possible for you to not sire any children until you want to. This alone is an unacceptable situation and is stated in the good book."

Rebecca winced, internally. That was one of her _worst_  indiscretions and no one was supposed to find out about that, but Gerard had mentioned the bible, and this got her to thinking.

"And what does your _Good Book_  say about a man who lies with another man. Hmm?"

She didn't have any proof, and she didn't even know if it was true,  but if it were, then that was a _far_  more disgraceful thing than _her_  petty dalliances.

"I am pretty sure that it has no problems with two men lying on the ground together enjoying the very nature that God created, along with one of his children."

There was no way that Gerard was going to feel guilty about Frank when he genuinely loved him and she most likely has never.

"Are you really that stupid that you didn't understand what I said?"

Rebecca smirked, nastily.

"I did _not_  mean you laying on the grass just now, I meant when you shared his bed!"

"I never shared Frank's bad, however he did share mine...with our daughter, who would not leave his side after she witnessed her mother telling someone to whip a man within an inch of his life."

It was getting harder now to school his anger.

"He deserved his whipping! He was becoming way too familiar for my tastes, _especially_  with Lily!

"Who I chose to allow _my_ daughter to associate with should only be the concern of her parents and since you have almost never been there for her because you were more interested in fornication with your friend's husbands, I think you are unqualified."

"Well..."

Rebecca bit back.

"…if _I_ , as her birth mother, am _unqualified_ , as you put it, then you, as _not_  her birth father, must be _equally_  as unqualified!"

She raised an eyebrow in smug victory as she saw Gerard's face pale.

"What?"

Gerard wanted to believe that she said this just to hurt him, but something about the way she said it. Gerard lost all the composure that he had. He stepped up to her and slapped her as hard as he could.

Rebecca's hand went up to her face as she stumbled backwards.

"You've done it now! When my father hears about this..."

"What, that his only grandchild is a bastard!?"

"No, that you hit his one remaining daughter!"

Rebecca sniped, her hand still clutched to her face.

"He'll _kill_  you, you know!"

"Lord Way!"

Gerard looked up and saw one of the servants running toward him.

"Lord Way, your daughter has fallen gravely ill. She is has a fever and is burning up. Patrick sent for the doctor immediately, but she is calling for you."

Gerard ran from his wife to the house. He ran up the stairs to her room. Lily was laying on her bed covered in sweat clinging to Frank.

"Gee!"

Frank sobbed out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"She were a'ight.. Then..."

His voice broke as Gerard crossed the room towards them.

"Lilypad, sweetheart."

"P-P-Papa?"

"Yes baby, I'm here."

"Cold."

Even though she was hot to the touch, she was shaking.

"How long till the doctor gets here?"

Patrick left not too long ago, he will be back soon.

"Gerard!"

"Michael!"

Michael ran into the room with Peter.

"Patrick sent word to the Estate."

"Oh Michael, I don’t know what to do."

"She'll be alright!"

Peter assured, placing a hand on Gerard's shoulder, before turning to look at the little girl, who looked so much smaller than normal.

"You're strong, aren't you Lily?"

Lily went into a coughing fit and a small bit of blood came up.

"Oh God!"

Frank whimpered, wide eyes flashing from the girl in his lap, to her clearly terrified father.

"The doctor is here."

"Everyone needs to leave the room."

"No, no Fwankie stays."

Frank looked at Gerard.

"I'll stay wiv 'er. Try not t' worry."

Gerard nodded and stepped outside with everyone else.<hr />

Rebecca could hear everyone running about upstairs, fetching blankets and things, and the noise was giving her a headache. She decided to go for a walk in the gardens, maybe visit with Robert for a while. Wandering across the neatly trimmed grass toward the stables, Rebecca was a little shocked to see a livid looking Robert, already headed toward her.

"Robert! I have missed you!"

She smiled as he approached.

"I want to see her."

Rebecca frowned as they met.

"Who, the girl?"

"My daughter."

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so!"

She yawned slightly, bored with talking about the child already.

"I doubt _they_  would let you in anyway."

"We will just see about that."

Robert pushed past Rebecca heading towards the house. Rebecca reached out and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back around, harshly.

"I _said_ ~ No!!"

She hissed through clenched teeth, meeting his eyes, and refusing to back down. Robert grabbed his Mistress and threw her to the ground. He brought his hand back.

"STOP!"

Robert saw the Master of the House running towards him.

"Lord Way, the child is mine."

"I know."

Robert is taken back.

"Please, I must see her."

"The doctor is with her now, but you may see her when he is done."

"Thank you Master."

Robert bows and heads to the House. Gerard looks at his wife. The once proud woman is now on the ground wearing her deceit in the form of dirt and grass.

"You're house of cards is falling my dear...and you with it."

Gerard turned away and went back to the House. Everything was collapsing around her, and she knew she was about to lose it all. In a fit of hopeless rage, Rebecca leapt to her feet and flew after Gerard's retreating figure, leaping onto his back and driving him to the ground, her fingernails like claws as she ripped at his hair.

"Get off me you Jezebel!"

Gerard threw Rebecca off his back. She looked less like the regal woman that he married and more like a snarling beast.

"I wouldn't have had to sleep with other men if you weren't so _fucking_  proper!"

She spat.

"All I wanted was for you to ravage me, but _nooooo_! You're too much of a gentleman for that!"

She sneered.

"I would believe that if I had not heard that you lost your purity long before our wedding night."

"Yes, but you had known me since I was 14.. You could've had me _any_ time you liked, and then I wouldn't have had to look elsewhere!"

Gerard looked at the pitiful creature on the ground. He shook his head.

"That's not what I wanted. That's not what love is."

"Sir, the doctor is looking for you."

"I don't know if you even know what love is."

Gerard joined Patrick and walked away. Rebecca huffed, climbing to her feet. Tilly approached her, hesitantly.

"Our bags are still by the front door miss. Should I take them to our rooms or should I arrange a carriage to take us to your parents estate?"

Rebecca considered this for a moment.

"Leave them for now. I'm not finished with him yet!"

* * *

Tears were flooding, unchecked down Frank's cheeks as he cradled Lily against him, when Gerard entered the room.

"Gee!"

"Frankie, what's wrong with our baby?"

"She has Scarlet Fever."

The doctor looked up solemnly.

Gerard dropped to his knees.

Frank's lip wobbled.

"Come hold 'er Gee. I needs some air."

Gerard takes his daughter and after a quick kiss, watches him leave. Frank headed down the stairs. He wanted to be there for Gerard and Lily, but he needed a minute…just a minute. Walking toward the kitchen, he was suddenly stopped by Rebecca, as she marched toward him, fists clenched and hate in her eyes.

" _You!_ "

She spat.

"You ruined _everything_!"

Frank took a step backwards. It wasn't that he was afraid of Rebecca herself... she couldn't weigh more than 110 lbs. soaking wet, but he did fear what she could do... his previous punishment had caused this. Despite that, he wouldn't back down.

"I thinks ya did that y'self, _m'lady_ "

He bit back.

"How dare you!? You are nothing but a common servant. What gives you the right to speak to me like that?"

"I may be a common servant, but at least I ain't a cheap whore."

Rebecca balked at this, then threw herself at Frank, fingernails clawing at his face, aiming for his eyes, a scream full of venom echoing around the house, as they crashed to the ground. Frank tried to grab her wrists, to restrain her, but she was too frenzied now, and he knew he'd made a mistake in even speaking to her. If she were a man, he would have fought back, giving as good as he got, but Frank would never hit a woman, so he just protected his face as well he could, and hoped that either she would wear herself out, or someone would come along and drag her off him. He could feel her nails ripping at the skin of his cheek.

THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Rebecca felt herself being pulled back.

Rebecca May Chesterfield, what is the meaning of this?!"

Lord Chesterfield stood there waiting for an answer.

"D-Daddy?"

Rebecca stuttered, staring, wide eyed at her father.

"What... What are you doing here?"

"I sent for him."

Patrick stepped up and helped Frank to his feet.

"I want to know what is going on right now."

Lord Chesterfield made an imposing figure. Rebecca pointed at Frank, who appeared to be readjusting his jaw.

"He called me a whore!"

Lord Chesterfield looked at Frank.

"What do you have to say to this sir?"

Frank looked nervously to Patrick, who nodded, reassuringly, then turned back to Rebecca's father..

"Sir. Lady Way don't like that i's friends wiv _Lord_  Way, an' tha' I spends time wiv 'im an' Miss Lily."

Lord Chesterfield looks at his only daughter.

"Is this true Rebecca?"

Rebecca sighed, dramatically.

"Well he _is_  just a servant.  I don't know why Gerard even gives him the time of day."

"With all due respect Sir, Lady Way is often away from the Estate and Mister Iero has been a friend and companion to both Lord Way and Miss Lily."

Frank looked at Patrick, thankfully. Rebecca turned up her nose.

"I have been carrying out my Christian duty, and helping those in need!"

"Yes, especially yourself."

Gerard arrived to see Frank covered in scratches and claw marks.

"You never stop do you Rebecca."

Rebecca's eyes widened.

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Sir..."

Gerard turns to Lord Chesterfield.

"...it has been brought to my attention that your daughter has been doing her Christian duties with her friend's husbands as well as their servants, mine, and...yours."

"Lies!."

Rebecca suddenly screeched.

"It's all fucking lies!!"

"Rebecca! How dare you use that language in my presence!"

"But he's lying daddy!"

Rebecca whined, acting more like a 5 year old child, than a 23 year old woman.

"Do you have proof of this Lord Way?"

"Yes Sir, I do, including from her most recent dalliance, of which is Lady Chesterfield's friends recently married son. Your daughter was witnessed leaving his carriage after an embrace."

Rebecca felt her heart skip a beat. She'd been seen? She thought they had been so careful.

"Daddy I, I..."

She stumbled over her words, as tears started to swim in her eyes.

"He would not l-love me... I was so l-lonely!"

Lord Chesterfield stared at his daughter. No longer the picture of innocence.

"So, .you admit to these trysts?"

"I.."

Rebecca broke down in tears.

Frank leaned up to speak softly to Gerard.

"How's Lily?"

"Not well. The doctor feels she will not make it through the night."

"Who is with her now?"

Lord Chesterfield looked solemnly at his son in law.

"Her father...Robert Bryar."

Frank carefully took Gerard's shaking hand in his. He was past hiding now.

"We should be wiv 'er too."

Gerard smiled at Frank.

"Please Lord Chesterfield join us."

Rebecca slumped onto a chair against the wall. It wasn't as if _she_ wanted to see the child. Besides... she didn't want to get sick.

* * *

They arrived at the room to see Robert holding and rocking the girl. She was even paler than before. He started rise when he saw Lord Chesterfield.

"No please, I just want to see my granddaughter."

Frank wrapped his arm around Gerard's thin waist, and guided him over to the bedside. He met Robert's eye.

"I's so sorry Robert."

He didn't know what else to say to the man.

"Thank you Frank for being so good to my daughter."

"She's easy t' love..."

Frank squeezed Gerard against him.

"A proper angel."

"May I?"

Robert handed the lithe girl over to her grandfather. Lord Chesterfield noted how light the child was in his arms. He sat down heavy in one of the chairs and cradled her to his body.

"There will be no more children will there?"

Gerard shook his head.

"No Sir and there would not have been, for as many times and I have lied with your daughter and others have, she has prevented herself from baring any others. I am not sure that she even wanted..."

Gerard could not bear to finish the sentence. Frank rubbed his hand over Gerard's back.

"It ain't ya fault."

He murmured.

"Ya didn't know."

"Fw-wankie-e."

Frank's head snapped around toward the tiny, shaking voice.

"I's here Lilypad..."

He murmured, stepping toward the child, pulling Gerard with him, as the older man seemed frozen in shock.

"…an' so's ya papa."

"Papa..."

"Yes Lilypad and grandfather is here too."

Lily opened her eyes and looked up.

"Hi, gwanpapa."

"Hi Lily. I missed you."

"I'm tired."

Frank bit his lower lip hard. His eyes tearing up again. He moved to kneel down close to Lily, dragging Gerard down too.

"We're all 'ere Lillypad. Don' be afraid."

"'m not fraid. Jus’ tired."

"Then sleep Lilypad. We will be here when you wake up."

"Okay."

Lily smiled and reached up to touch Gerard's face.

"Night Papa."

Gerard could not hold back his tears anymore.

"Night night Lilypad."

She then reached out and touched Frank's face.

"Night Fwankie."

"Night li'l girl, ya rest now. We loves ya."

Frank choked out as Lily's eyes fluttered shut. He turned himself toward Gerard, and pulled him into his arms, as they soaked each other's shoulders with tears. Lord Chesterfield felt it when her spirit left her body.

"She's gone."

Gerard pulled away from Frank and picked up his little girl and held her tight. He kissed her head. He looked up and saw his brother, Peter, Robert, Patrick, James, Victoria, and Thomas all standing there crying. Gerard moved from the bedroom to the hallway. All the servants were there with tears in their eyes.

"Lily has left us for a better place where she is no longer in pain."

Frank remained, knelt sobbing into his hands on the floor. It was _his_  fault.  Lily got sick before because she'd stayed with _him_.  Gerard would _never_  want him now, and Frank couldn't blame him for that. He could hear Gerard quietly talking to the staff, and them trying to console him. though he _knew_  that Gerard would be inconsolable. He wanted to go to him. To hold him, to comfort him, but he couldn't move... and he wasn't so sure that his comfort would be welcomed any more.

"Gerard..."

Michael walked up to his brother.

"We need to talk."

"W-W-What is it?"

"The doctor said that Lily had Scarlet Fever right?"

"Yes?"

"Where did she get it from? No one truly travels off the Estate that has contact with the child..."

"...except...your wife."

Gerard was stunned.

"She's downstairs."

Pete said, placing a hand on Gerard's arm.

"What do you want to do?"

"I d-d-don't know."

Gerard was broken. He could feel himself falling with no one to catch him.

Peter looked at Lord Chesterfield.

"I apologize for what I am about to say regarding your daughter."

He turned back to Gerard.

"She has brought nothing but harm to this house, and now she has caused this tragedy. I truly believe that you should banish her from your life.”

"I can't stay here anymore."

Frank pulled himself up off the floor and tried to slip, unnoticed, out of the bedroom door. He thought it best for Gerard if he just left.

"Frank?"

Peter called to his back. Frank stopped and turned around, tears still falling down his face. Gerard turned to see Frank walking away and fell to his knees losing his grip on his daughter's body. Frank's breath hitched... He couldn't do this! Rushing forward, he dropped to the floor, pulling Gerard into his arms.

"I's sorry. I's so sorry."

He sobbed, clutching Gerard to his chest as he rocked him, and saw Patrick scoop Lily's tiny, lifeless body into his arms.

"It shoulda bin me!"

The room quelled as the sound of Gerard slapping Frank echoed through the hallway.

"Don't you ever say that again! You were the one that made her life as amazing as it was!"

Frank stopped breathing for a second or two, his eyes wide with shock. When he regained his senses...

"But she never woulda gotten sick if she hadn't stayed in me hut wiv me. She shoulda bin 'ere, in the ‘ouse warm! If I'd died that night, cos she were 'ere, so no one woulda come lookin' for 'er, she'd still be alive now... It's _my_ fault!"

"No Frank. She would have never been with you in that hut if Rebecca hadn't..."

"Had not what?"

Everyone stilled as Lord Chesterfield came out of the room. Frank was sobbing again... He couldn't speak.

"With respect to you Sir, the Mistress disliked the idea of Frank spending time with Lily so much that she had Robert whip him as punishment. This was after Lord Way told her not to do it."

Robert stepped up.

"Tis true Sir. I did the deed m’self, but was also told that Frank ‘ad touched ‘er. The thing is Sir, Frank is probably the only one that ‘as not touched ‘er, barring present company. I can name several of me own staff."

" _I_  never touched her."

Peter muttered, gaining a punch to the shoulder from Michael.

"You are not staff imbecile."

"Oh yeah."

Peter mumbled. Lord Chesterfield ignored Peter and turned to the gardener that he had known since his parents had died.

"Frank...is this true?"

With snot and tears on his face, his body shaking as he continued to sob, Frank looked up.

"Y-Yessir...it is."

"Miss Lily saw the whippin' and followed me boys back to Frank's 'ut. She stayed with 'im and that is when the storm 'it."

"How long was my granddaughter out there?"

"Quite a few hours Sir and no fire had been light in the hearth."

"Shoulda bin me!"

Frank sobbed again, collapsing against Gerard.

"No Frank, it should have been no one dying."

Gerard helped Frank up and addressed his father in law.

"With all due respect Sir, I am planning on divorcing your daughter."

"I understand fully."

"I am sorry that I was never able to sire a child for you."

"It is not your fault Lord Way, but I do feel that I owe you something for your grievances. I have a partner in America who is looking for help with his end of the business. I know that your father will be cross with me when he finds out the marriage is to be dissolved, but I can at least assure him that you are being well taken care of."

Gerard thought about this. He then looked at Frank. In America they would have a chance to be together.

"I accept, but I will be taking Frank with me. I believe that he deserves a fresh start as well."

Frank looked up through his wet lashes, hiccupping slightly.

"Ya want me t' go _wiv ya_?"

He couldn't quite believe it.

"Ya don' hate me?"

He sniffed.

"Frank...I could never hate someone that my daughter loved so much and that loved her in return."

"I'll go with you Gerard."

Gerard looked up and saw his brother smiling at him.

"It would be good for both of us to make a new start."

Peter swallowed and looked at the floor. Was he about to be dumped?

"Peter, I know that we were talking about going into business together, but would you be willing to do this in America instead?"

Peter looked up.

"Of course I would!"

He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.

"Then it is settled. I will make all the arrangements, take whomever you want from the staff."

"Thank you Lord Chesterfield and now I have other arrangements to make for the funeral. I do not want Rebecca attending,"

"There is no need to worry about that Lord Way. When I leave here, I will take her with me and send for her belongings after you have left."

"Thank you again Lord Chesterfield."

With that, the great man parted for the stairs. After a few moments screams were heard from below to the point of shrieking till a fleshed sound stopped them. Then there was silence. Frank pulled Gerard into his arms as they both wept still.

"Don' think on 'er no more. She can't 'urt ya now."

He murmured against Gerard's ear.

"I think Lord Chesterfield may just disown her for this."

"And that would be no more than she deserves!"

Gerard smiled as best as he could.

"Come on, we have quite a bit to do before we all leave."

Gerard turned to Patrick.

"I would be honored Patrick if you would come with us, you too James...and Robert."

Frank saw the surprise on Robert's face. He _really_  didn't expect an invitation. Frank knew that the whole _whipping_  incident, had been down to Rebecca, and that Robert was just following orders, but he still wasn't really sure how he felt about the other man joining them.

"Thomas and Victoria, you are also welcome to join us."

Patrick looked at his Master and knew that asking for all of them to follow; they were no longer going to be servants in the same way.

"Sir, we have much to do before any of us make those life changing decisions."

"You are correct as always Patrick."

Frank glanced into the bedroom where Patrick had carefully lay Lily's still body down on the bed, and covered her with a soft blue blanket. His chest hurt seeing her like that, as the doctor packed up his things around her. Gently, he pulled away from Gerard's side, and stepped back into the room, over to the bedside.

"We can have a real chance in America. Don't you want that?"

Gerard moved up behind Frank and held him.

"More than anythin'."

Frank sobbed.

"I'd folla ya _anywhere_. I- I love ya Gee, don' ya know tha'?"

"I love you too Frankie."

Gerard looked into Frank's eyes and then kissed him. Frank hesitated for less than a second before kissing back, his hands gripping Gerard's shirt as they clung together, needing to borrow a little of each other's strength just to stay standing right now. The kiss was hard, close-mouthed and passionate. Frank felt like it was the only thing between him living, and just curling up in a corner and letting go. Gerard was Frank's life now, and he refused to be apart from him for one more day.

 

 


	13. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What ya thinkin' about?"
> 
> "You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this was supposed to be the last chapter, the epilogue as it were, but thanks so my lovely Oniichan _***FranklyMrShankly***_ There is another chapter coming. ^-^
> 
> Still enjoy this next to last one! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Ten Years Later***_

 

"Will.that be all Mr. Way?"

"Yes Miss Brooks."

"Then I will see you and Mr. Iero on Monday."

"Have a nice weekend Alison."

Frank smiled at their assistant as she left for the day, then turned toward Gerard.

"Ya know Gee.  I love that girl like a sister, but I'd be a _lot_  happier, if we had the office to ourselves sometimes."

He walked over to Gerard's desk and leaned his right hip against it.

"So I could do this."

He leant over and pressed his lips to the older man's.

"God,  I bin waitin' to do that all day!"

He grinned, straightening up.

 

"It amazes me that after ten years you still look upon with the same fondness that you did the first day we kissed."

Frank laughed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I? Ya just as gorgeous as ya were that day... 'cept _now_ , ya all mine!"

Gerard laughed.

"Let's go see Pete and Bob."

"Uh-uh."

Frank shook his head as he rounded the desk to stand over Gerard. A smirk on his face.

" _You_  owe me a kiss from this mornin'."

Gerard rolled his eyes now.

"Fine, then kiss me.so that we can get some food. I'm starving."

Frank pushed Gerard's knees apart and moved to stand between them, leaning in and kissing Gerard deeply. After a minute, he stood back up, his hands still placed on Gerard's shoulders, both men breathing heavily.

"Ok... let's go!"

He turned and headed toward the door. They walked out of the building with the Giant WAY-IERO on it and crossed to the pub next door. Pushing the door open, they were greeted by a wave from the bar.

"Hey Pete how's business today?"

Gerard and Frank walked to the bar and had a seat on the leather covered stools.

"Oh!.. Hey guys! It's been busy today, how's your day been?"

Peter asked, pouring them both a shot of whiskey without even being asked.

"Good. We heard that the railway is being built according to the time table that was set and it some cases ahead of schedule."

Peter nodded as he poured himself a shot.

"Well that's good news! Here..."

He changed the subject.

"James has been trying some new recipes out today... Do you two want to stay for your supper?"

Gerard looked at Frank.

"Did you have any other plans for us?"

"Well..."

Frank smirked, winking at Gerard.

"I had some plans, but they can wait till later."

"You two need to give it a rest."

Mikey walked in and pulled himself up to the bar.

"Mr. Wentz, Mr. Iero."

Frank grinned. He _loved_ getting a rise out of Michael.

"Aww Michael... You jealous or something?"

"Nope, cause I have my own distractions and agendas."

Michael smiled.

"Mr. Wentz, I believe we have business to discuss in the office."

"Of course Mr. Way!"

Peter grinned, heading off toward the rear office.

"We'll just sit and talk amongst ourselves then!"

Frank called after them, sarcastically, before turning to address James as he exited the kitchen.

"Evenin' James. We hear you have some new things for us to try?"

"I do indeed. I will be right back with something for you both."

"Thank you!"

Frank smiled. Turning back to Gerard, Frank glanced quickly around the bar and saw that they were basically alone, and the few other patrons there, were minding their own business, and getting drunk in dark corners.

"Gee?"

Frank said, quietly.

"Mmm?"

Gerard was going through some calculations in his head as he sipped his whiskey.

"I wish I could kiss ya right now.”

Frank murmured, his hand surreptitiously stroking Gerard's thigh through his britches.

"I know baby, I know."

Frank leaned in slightly, his hand sliding higher.

"Can't wait to get you out of them britches."

Gerard squirmed. There was not a lot of people there, but still...

"Frankie, please, not here."

Frank removed his hand, huffing slightly, and picked up his whiskey, downing it in one.

"I think my horse is going lame."

He stated, flatly, staring straight ahead at the bar. Gerard sighed. Frank always did this.

"I'm going to use the facilities."

Gerard got up and left the room. As Peter hadn't returned from "discussing _business_ " in the back office yet, there was no one serving behind the bar. Frank leaned over and grabbed the whiskey bottle, conveniently left within arm's reach, and poured himself a double.

"Cheers!"

He said, to no one in particular, before throwing the drink down his neck, and pouring another. Gerard finished and was washing his hands when Robert came in.

"Hey Gerard, you alright?"

"Not really."

"Frank?"

"I just cannot get him to understand you know?"

"Yeah."

Frank downed his third shot, and was just pouring his fourth, as James returned with two plates full of food. Things that Frank could not easily identify.

"What ya cooked us then James?"

He smiled at the older man, before knocking back his drink.

"This be curried sausage. We made friends with a few of the Chinese and they shared the spice with us."

James placed the plates down.

"Where is Gerard?"

"Bathroom."

Frank grunted, leaning down to sniff the food. His nose wrinkled as he sat back up.

"Smells strong!  Is it hot?"

"It has a spice to it yeah, but you eat the rice with it and it cools it a bit, plus ya can always drink milk to cool it more."

Frank nodded, then took a bite. He chewed thoughtfully for a second, and then swallowed, before his eyes suddenly grew wide.

"MILK, GIMME MILK!"

He gasped, sticking his tongue out and panting like a dog. James laughed and poured some cold milk for Frank and watched as he slammed it down faster than any whiskey he ever drank.

"Ya tryin' t' *cough* kill me James?"

Frank choked out, pointing at the milk glass for more with one hand, while pushing the plate of food away with the other.

"What's wrong with Frank?"

Gerard came back from the facilities and sat back down."

Frank looked at him with tears burning down his cheeks, as he glugged another glass of milk.

"Gee, *cough* he tried *cough* to _kill_  *splutter* me! *Cough cough cough*."

Gerard sniffed the plate that Frank pushed away.

"Chinese curry?"

"Yup."

Gerard picked up a piece of bread and carefully placed a little sausage on it. He then took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. He also took a spoonful of rice.

"A little heavy on the curry, but not bad James."

Frank's watering eyes bugged out.

"You can *cough* eat _that_?"

"Sure, my father used to get spicy sausage from Italy for my mother."

"Oh..."

Frank seemed to deflate slightly, as his eyes dropped toward the ground.

"…I see!"

"Well I will work on the recipe to make it easier to digest."

James laughed and took the plates away with him. Frank sat glumly staring at his hands for a moment, then looked up through his lengthening hair.

"Gee?"

"Yes Frank?"

"I'm, I'm sorry 'bout before. I _know_  ya don't like that"

"It's okay Frankie."

Gerard smiled at him. Frank looked back down.

"I don't want ya to hate being out with me."

He looked back up.

"I _really_  am sorry."

"I could never hate you Frankie."

Frank smiled.

"That's good then, cause I ain't going anywhere."

He looked back toward the kitchen as James returned with two bowls of what appeared to be stew.

"Ya put dynamite in that too?"

"Nope, just mutton."

James and Gerard both laughed as Frank approached the stew like it really was going to blow up.

"I don't trust ya."

Frank narrowed his eyes at James as he sniffed the food.

"Ya coulda put _anything_  in this."

Gerard picked up his spoon and took a thick ladle from the middle.

"Look Frankie, it's good."

He put the spoon in his mouth and groaned a bit. It really was good.

"See!"

Frank cried, misinterpreting Gerard's groan.

"It's poisoned, ain't it?!"

He looked worriedly at Gerard's face for any further sign of distress.

"Are you alright?"

"God yes. James this is amazing. You need to put it on the menu right away."

Frank sighed in relief, and picked up a fork to try this " _amazing_ " meal.

"Oh! It really _is_  good!"

He said, tucking in to the bowl of meat, vegetables and broth. The two men ate till the bowls were empty and by then Peter and Michael had returned.

"Do you gentlemen have plans for tonight?"

Peter asked as he stepped behind the bar and poured them all another drink.

"Well I do have quite a few more contracts to go over with Michael."

"Gerard..."

"But I suppose we can do that tomorrow. What did you have in mind?"

"Cards, and as much alcohol as you can handle!"

Peter smirked.

"I'm in!"

Frank grinned.

Gerard looked at his brother.

"You game Mikey?"

"Yeah Gee."

"Good!"

Peter nodded once, and then downed his shot.

The other three did the same.

"Hey guys, got room for one more?"

Robert sat at the other end of the bar. Peter shrugged.

"Fine by me. Gentlemen?"

Frank shrugged. He and Robert weren't exactly friends, but if he was drunk enough, he could handle this.

"Sure."

*

*

*

"I have never been so drunk I don’t drink...I mean think!"

Gerard laughed as he stumbled into their town house. Michael helped Gerard up and kissed his cheek.

"Night Gee."

Michael wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist and they walked to their room.

"Let's get ya t' bed Gee."

Frank murmured, steering Gerard toward their bedroom.

"Ya promised me that y'd ride me t'night."

He smirked, as they both stumbled toward the bed.

"Oh I'm going to take you for a ride alright."

Gerard flipped them around and pushed Frank to the quilted four poster. He leaned down and kissed him. Frank's hands went straight to Gerard's hips, his fingers digging in a little as he kissed back, hungrily.

Gerard ground his hips downward.

"Been wanting to do this all day."

Frank grinned.

"Me too. Now let's get ya outta them britches."

Gerard stood up and undid his buttons slowly giving Frank a bit of a show. Frank leaned up on his elbows, watching as Gerard pushed his pants down... his own starting to get a little tight. Gerard stripped the rest of his clothing of and sauntered over to the desk in the room. He pushed the papers aside and leaned against it. Frank frowned.

"What ya doin' over there?"

"Waiting for you."

Gerard pushed himself up onto the desk and spread his legs wide. Frank's frown twisted into a wicked grin as he stood up from the bed and walked toward his lover, removing his shirt and tie along the way, dropping them to the floor behind him. When he reached Gerard, Frank ran the tip of his index finger up the inside of the older man's thigh, barely touching the soft, pale skin, but making Gerard shiver in his wake.

"Perfect."

Frank mumbled, before leaning in and attaching his lips to the base of Gerard's throat, sucking lightly. Gerard pulled Frank in tighter and locked his legs around his waist.

"Fuck, baby please."

It still surprised him that he learned to speak like that, so comfortable around his boyfriend to let his speech slide into vulgarity. Frank slid his hands up Gerard's thighs and under his bottom, squeezing his cheeks as he pulled Gerard against him, starting to rut against Gerard's already hardened cock, as he continued to suck pretty colors onto the other man's collarbone.

"Need you, need it so bad."

Gerard was gripping onto Frank's undershirt, fisting it. He sounded like a desperate animal, but that was how Frank made him feel. In the office he was in full control all the time with his brother by his side, but in the bedroom he could give it up and let Frank take over. He could tell Frank what he wanted without shame or fear. Frank pulled back a little, just enough so that he could strip of his remaining clothing, then returned to his previous position- his lips on Gerard's collar, his hands on Gerard's ass, and his now freed cock, pressed hard against Gerard's.

"Stop teasing me, please baby."

Gerard was whining like a child. He was past dignity. Frank smirked against Gerard's skin, then picked him up, his hands under his bottom, the tips of two fingers brushing across Gerard's entrance as Frank walked over to the bed. Now it was Gerard's turn to add to the colorful marks on his former Gardener's skin. Frank groaned as Gerard marked him. He then gently lay Gerard down on the soft sheets, and began to explore his slender body with his hands and mouth, Gerard moaned and arched his back into Frank's touch. He loved the way Frank worshiped his body.

"Frankie...please..."

"Suck."

Frank placed three fingers in front of Gerard's softly parted lips. He knew that they had oil, but he just loved to do it this way. It felt dirtier somehow. Gerard lavished Frank's fingers as if they were three cocks. He knew how much Frank loved to watch him with a full mouth.

"Fuck Gee."

Frank breathed, swallowing deeply as his other hand moved slowly against his own cock.  Gerard wanted to continue to beg, but with Frank's fingers in his mouth, he was unable to do anything, but suck and drool. Frank fucked Gerard's mouth with his fingers for a moment, before pulling them out, and trailing the wet digits down the length of Gerard's splayed out body.

"Spread ya legs for me sweetheart."

Gerard whimpered.

Frank smirked as he pressed his fingertip against the ring of muscle, watching intently as his finger sunk into his lover's tight heat.

"Ssssthh..."

Even after ten years, he was still not used to the pain. He knew that it gets better. He lived for that moment, but to get there..."

"Shhhh sweetheart."

Frank cooed as he slowly pushed his finger the rest of the way in, hooking it slightly to brush against that spot inside Gerard that made him mew like a kitten.

"Easy there love."

"Trying Frankie *puff puff* trying."

"Relax."

Frank started to slowly pump his finger in and out, while his other hand rubbed soothingly against Gerard's side. After every a minute or two, he carefully added the second. Now the pain really hit. Gerard felt the urge to move away from Frank, but he fought it knowing that something good was coming soon. Frank curled and scissored his fingers, stretching the tensed muscles around him.

"Ya need t' relax baby, ya so tight."

“'M tryin, I really a-a-am."

"I know ya are love."

Frank cooed, pressing his fingers against Gerard's prostate, hoping to take his mind off the pain. Finally Frank's fingers brushed against that spot the made Gerard see sparks. It was starting to feel good now.

"There?"

Frank grinned, leaning down to suck on Gerard's prominent hipbone, leaving colors behind. Then he slipped his third finger in alongside the other two, making sure to aim for that spot straight away. Gerard was cringing still, but not just from the pain anymore. His body was thrumming with the pleasure that Frank was giving him.

"Please Frankie..."

Frank continued to press his fingers into Gerard's hot spot, as he trailed biting kisses across his abdomen, then dipping down to take the head of Gerard's leaking cock into his mouth, sucking strongly.

"Ahhhh, so good, so good..."

Frank pulled off for a moment, a string of spit and pre-cum connecting his mouth to the tip of Gerard's cock.

"Tha's it love. Want ya t' cum for me."

He slid his mouth back down over Gerard's shaft, taking it to the back of his throat, and swallowing around it, as his fingers continued to play inside the older man. Gerard groaned. He loved Frank's mouth on him. It was warm and wet and did things to him that Gerard never thought he would ever experience.

"Please baby, want you inside me."

But Frank had other plans, and continued to suck, greedily.

"Oh God!"

Gerard arched off the mattress and crushed his toes into the soft quilt as his hand landed on Frank's head and gripped his hair. Frank wanted to make Gerard come undone before he made love to him, and he was headed in the right direction. He moaned around Gerard's cock as he squeezed his own at the base...don't want to cum too soon! Frank could taste Gerard's pre-cum as he leaked like a busted faucet...God, he loved that taste!

"Frankie please, I-I-I....FUCKI!"

Gerard felt the wind knocked out of him as he started to cum hard and fast. Frank swallowed what he could, but some dribbled down his chin. He didn't care. He continued to suck and lick Gerard through his aftershocks, then pulled off with a disgustingly dirty, wet "pop". Carefully withdrawing his fingers, Frank then crawled up Gerard's lithe body, licking his salty, damp skin all the way up until he captured Gerard's lips once more. After a fierce, biting kiss, Frank pulled back to look into Gerard's blissed out eyes.

"I'm gonna make love to ya now."

Frank dropped his face into the crook of Gerard's neck, as he used the hand that had been inside his lover, to guide his cock into its place.

"Yessssss..."

Gerard was so relaxed now because Frank made him cum. He felt him push in and there was so little pain. Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank pulling him in more. Frank sank in, all the way, a deep moan escaping his lips as he was enveloped in Gerard's wet heat. He shuddered slightly as he bottomed out, drawing in a shaky breath, his fingers pressing into Gerard's pale hips. Gerard crossed his arms around Frank's neck.

"I love you Frankie."

"I love you so much, my love."

Frank breathed against Gerard's throat.

"Promise me y'll never leave me?"

"Never Frankie...never, I promise."

Frank stayed still for a while, his hands exploring the older man's body, and his tongue softly darting out to lick at his heated skin.

"How about that ride I promised you?"

Frank lifted his head to meet Gerard's beautiful eyes.

"I like the sound of that."

He grinned, before taking Gerard by surprise, and flipping them both over to the right, his cock staying deep within Gerard's ass. Gerard gasped as Frank's cock hit that perfect spot inside him.

"Oh Frankie."

Gerard placed his hands on Frank's chest and began to move himself up and down. Frank's hands gripped Gerard's narrow hips, guiding him up and down his throbbing shaft, as he thrust up into him, their cries and moans echoing throughout the house.

"Oh God Gee. So b-beautiful!"

"Wanna make you cum Frankie. Please cum inside me. Fill me up."

"Oh yes love. Ride me till I cum in ya tight little ass."

Frank grunted, his eyes squeezing shut as he started to feel the familiar tightening.

"Fuck yes!"

Gerard tightened up his legs and really went to town pistoning his hips. He pushed off arching his back and running hands through his hair giving Frank a show that he loved.

"Tha's it.Tha's it.Tha's it!"

Frank chanted as his heart raced in his chest and his fingers dug bruises into Gerard's flesh.

"So... Cl..o..se!..AHHHHH!"

Frank came like a rampage of wild horses inside of Gerard, his hips pistoning up and down as he emptied himself, filling Gerard till it spilled out, running down the older man's trembling thighs. Gerard grabbed his own cock that had hardened again and stroked himself to an additional completion cumming all over his lover's stomach. Frank panted as he came back down, his hands relaxing, then sliding around Gerard's back, and pulling him down onto his chest, hugging him close and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"You're amazin' ya know that?”

"No Frankie, we are amazing."

Gerard sat up feeling sore, but good. He still had Frank's inside him.

"Frankie...although I regret some things that happened in my life..."

Frank knew he was thinking about Lily.

"...one thing I will never regret is meeting you."

Frank grinned, reaching up to run his index finger down the middle of Gerard's sticky chest, sucking it clean afterward.

"An' I could never regret you, love, but do ya know what I _do_  regret right now?"

Gerard furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"Drinkin' all tha, whisky! I r _eally_  need t' piss!"

Gerard laughed and dismounted Frank. He watched Frank quickly move to the water closet and sighed. Gerard grabbed his robe and slipped it on. He parted the curtains and looked out on the city that he had become his home for the past ten years. So much had changed since he left the English Countryside with his new family to an unknown adventure. Now they were all reaping the benefits of his and Michael's investment in the railway Peter and James had done well as pub owner backed by them of course and Robert was doing his best to help them and make up for what happened with him and Rebecca.

"Rebecca..."

That was a name that he had not uttered in years. He did wonder what happened to her. Raymond had written that her family was still about and Lord Chesterfield was still in business with his father. Gerard was happy about that. He never wished anything on her family. He was happy that his father understood his position too. Gerard was also happy that Raymond went and took his and his brother's place for his father. Lord Way said that Raymond was the next best thing as a business partner. Gerard stepped down from his title in America and just remains Gerard Way.

"Gee?.."

Frank stepped up behind Gerard, and wrapped his arms around his tiny waist.

"You a'ight love?"

"Yeah Frankie...yeah I am."

"What ya thinkin' about?"

"You."

Frank grinned, pressing a kiss to the side of Gerard's neck.

"Really? Ya sure ya weren't thinkin' about them sweet cakes James gave us, the ones we left by the door?"

Gerard turned to Frank and touched his face.

"You are the only sweet I need."

Frank grinned.

"I love you Gee. I'm so lucky t' have you in my life, don't know what I'd do without you."

Gerard pulled Frank in and kissed him softly.

"It's a good thing you never will have to find out."

 

 


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you have him now."
> 
> Frank sighed and sat down at the other end of the bench.
> 
> "If you woulda bin true t' 'im, 'e woulda bin true t' you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Happy Halloween, Blessed Samhain, or Happy Ieroween, what ever you celebrate, just be the opposite of me right now and be fucking happy! ^0^
> 
> So this is it, the absolute end of this fic. You can thank _***FranklyMrShankly***_ for this extra little chapter. It wraps all your questions up in a neat little bow. ^-^
> 
> Thank you again for taking this journey with us and i hope that you will take the next one as well. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys!

_***Six Months Later***_

"I'll be back in a minute!"

Frank called out as he slipped out of the office door, and into the hot afternoon air. He'd been stuck inside, helping Gerard with the details of the new worker's contracts, since they'd returned from lunch, and he really needed a cigarette. Normally, they'd both be in and out of the office, handling things face to face with people, but these contracts were important, so they were showing them the proper respect that they deserved. Frank was just lighting his smoke, using his hand to shield the flame from the warm breeze that ruffled his hair and clothing, when he heard a commotion coming from the alleyway next to the pub opposite. Frank would usually turn a blind eye, figuring that it was just a couple drunks fighting over a lost poker game, or something; but when he heard what sounded like a child crying out for help, he just couldn't ignore it! Dropping his cigarette onto the dry ground, Frank took off at a run toward the alley. When he reached the entrance, he was shocked and appalled to see three men, trying to manhandle one very scared looking little girl.

"Hey!"

He yelled.

"Get y' filthy 'ands off 'er!"

"Who the fuck are you!?"

Two of the guys rounded on Frank.

Frank squared his shoulders toward the men.

"Jus' someone who thinks y' should pick on people y' own size _not_  a defenseless little girl?"

He growled, keeping his eye on all three men at once.

"Tough talk coming from a mouse in a suit."

"I may be short..."

Frank sneered.

"…but you're no better than the shit I scrape of me boot!"

That was it. The two men ran at Frank, but they were clearly drunk. Frank was ready for them. He stepped to the right, avoiding the first, who tripped over and landed in a pile of garbage, and clotheslined the second, sending him crashing back onto the ground with a grunt.

"That the best y' got?"

He smirked.

"Hey, you can't do that!"

The third that still had the child dropped her to the ground and charged after Frank, but found something blocking his way.

"Is there a problem ‘ere gentlemen?"

Robert stepped out the side door of the pub.

"No problems Robert. Jus' cleanin' up some scum."

"Well then, let me give you a ‘and."

Robert grabbed two of the dazed men and tossed them out of the alley just as a police officer was coming by.

"What do we have here Mr. Bryar?"

"Just a bit o’ riff raff from the bar."

Frank advanced on the third man, speaking over his shoulder to the officer.

"An' this one too!"

He grabbed the man by his stained shirtfront, and threw him out of the alley, right to the officer's feet.

"Well thank you Mr. Iero. I will be sure to let the Sargent know that you had a hand at cleaning up the street."

"No problem."

Frank nodded to the officer and watched him leave, before turning and moving back into the alley. Hiding in the back, behind a pile of empty crates, was the girl. Frank approached her slowly, tentatively.

"Hey there kid..."

He said softly.

"It's okay. Y' safe now."

She looked at the man that saved her.

"Th-Th-Thank you sir."

"I'm Frank, what's y' name?"

Frank crouched down in front of the girl.

"L-L-Lilian Rose."

"Lily?"

Frank's voice cracked slightly.

"No Sir, Lilian Rose. That's my name."

Frank swallowed, looking down for a moment before looking back up with a small smile.

"Why don' y' come inside an' get cleaned up?.Could get y' somethin' t' eat too."

The girl was covered in dirt and her shame showed.

"I don’ think that's a good idea Sir."

"Hey Frank you need anything...oh, hi. Were the bad men hurting you? I can tell the police officer and..."

"No no no, please no no cops!"

"It's ok Lilian. 'e ain't gettin' the cops, y' alrigh'."

Frank assured.

"Are y' Robert?"

"Frank can I talk to ya?"

"Later Robert..."

Frank looked at the little girl.

"Please. Y' need t' eat."

"Look at ‘er Frank, she is obviously a run away. She needs to go back where she comes from."

"No please, no don’t. Don't send me back there!"

The girl ran to Frank, clinging to his leg. He dress slipped up her legs a bit and crossed scar marks can be seen.

"'ave a 'eart Robert."

Frank placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

"She's jus' a kid, an' she's obviously scared!"

He looked at her, seeing the signs of abuse as clear as if they were written on her face in ink.

"You got parents Lilian or a guardian?"

"We had a fire. Just me and my brother were rescued."

"Your brother, where is he?"

She looked away.

"He didn't listen so good, and they..."

She looked to the sky.

"...sent him to live with the angels."

Frank squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

"I'm so sorry Lilian. You must miss him very much."

"Yeah."

Robert brushed away his tears. He couldn't send this girl back to an awful place like that. Not when they killed her brother.

"Frank, why don't I get her some stew and bread and you bring her to Gerard."

"Sure Robert. Just don' give 'er that spicy shi.. *cough* I mean…stuff  y' tried t' poison me with, okay?"

"P-P-Poison?"

Frank laughed, turning to the little girl.

"I's jus' jokin'. It were jus' real spicy food, tha's all. Don't worry."

"Okay."

She looked at both men. Unlike the other men, these did not seem to want to hurt her.

Frank stood slowly to not frighten the child, and held out his hand.

"Let's go get y' cleaned up yeah?"

She too his hand quietly and allowed herself to be led into the tall building.

Frank took the girl into his and Gerard's office. The girl was hiding behind his legs somewhat.

"Gerard? We got a guest."

"Just a minute Frank."

Frank led Lilian over to a small, over-stuffed couch that sat against the back wall.

"Sit down sweetie. You look tired."

Lilian was tired. She had been running all day. She tried to be obedient and wait, but she felt her eyes closing.

"Now Frank, what did you need me for?"

"Shhh."

Frank hushed as he stepped over to Gerard's side. He pointed to the small girl who had apparently fallen asleep behind him.

"She was being attacked. Her name's Lilian Rose."

Gerard looked at the girl covered in dirt and soiled clothing. He gasps.

"She looks like..."

Gerard felt his knees go weak.

"I know."

Frank murmured, sliding an arm around Gerard's slender waist.

"I see it too."

"Frankie...where did you find her?"

"In the alleyway. I wen' for a smoke, an' there was these three goons tryin' t' man'andle 'er."

Frank explained.

"She ain't got no one. She's all alone."

"Frankie...are you sure?"

Frank nodded.

"'er parents was killed in a fire an' 'er brother was..."

He choked up.

"…'e was murdered."

Frank sobbed.

"She's got no one Gee. No one!"

Gerard turned to Frank.

"Frank...how can we...we would have to hide "us" from her and you hate that we have to hide at all."

* * *

Lilian woke up from a shout. She thought she was still at the orphanage when she remembered the alley and the man…Frank. She opened her eyes a bit and saw the man from before talking to Frank. She knew she shouldn't, but she listened to what they were saying with letting them know she was awake.

* * *

"I know Gee..."

Frank stroked Gerard's pale cheek with his fingertips.

"It'll be 'ard, but we _can't_  turn our backs on 'er. We can make it work, if y'wants t'?"

He leaned up and softly kissed Gerard's lips.

"Do y'?"

"Frankie..."

Gerard leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. He was so in love with this man that was willing to sacrifice another part of their freedom to make a place in their home for this child.

"I love you so much."

Frank's face nearly split in two.

"I love you baby, always."

Lilian watched as the two men embraced like she saw the women in the orphanage do with the delivery men, but what they were doing looked wrong. Even though these were both men, they looked like her parents did when they were alive.

"Excuse me Gerard."

Another man came in and started talking to them. They did not stop holding each other so Lilian assumed that he knew them. They whispered and pointed at her.

"She's jus' a child Mikey. She ain't got nowhere else t' go."

Frank explained, his arms wrapped protectively around Gerard's slim frame.

" _We_  'ave t' 'elp 'er."

"I know, but there are rules and propriety and..."

Gerard stopped his brother right there.

"Michael, we used to play by the rules and it had me trapped in a one sided marriage of love. I was a fool for so long. The only thing good that ever came out from it was finding Frank and...Lily."

'Who is Lily?' Lilian thought as she continued to listen.

"Playing by the rules, you would not have Peter and I would not have Frank. You have to know when to break them. We can tell people that she is family from England that came to live with us. Hell, I will tell people she is _my_  daughter! She looks just like Lily would have if she..."

"What happened to her?

Everyone looked over as the waif on the sofa sat up rubbing her eyes. Frank squeezed Gerard to him as he felt his love shudder at the memory.

"She got sick."

He murmured.

"Oh, so she is with my brother then."

Michael walked over to the girl.

"In heaven yes. So how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to see them and you talking."

Lilian pointed to Frank and Gerard who were still holding each other like a couple.

"Is that okay?"

"They made us read the bible every day and they did lots of things to us that the bible said was wrong. Maybe other things in the bible are wrong too?"

Frank felt his eyes water for the child.

"They 'urt y', din't they?"

He could feel Gerard sob against his chest.

"We ain't gonna let no one 'urt y' now. Y' safe wiv us."

"Do you want to live with us? Would you be comfortable since we are all men?"

Mikey watched as the girl thought about what he said.

"Well...you don't like women like other men do, so I don't think there would be a reason for me to be afraid."

Frank chuckled.

"Y' right. Um..."

He looked at her quizzically.

"…so, y' don' 'ave a problem wiv..."

He waved his hand between himself and Gerard, indicating their relationship.

"…this?"

"Are you gonna feed me yucky soup and make me go to bed when there is still light out?"

"Uh…no?"

"Then I think I can stay."

Frank grinned.

"Good."

He leaned up and kissed Gerard's cheek.

"Well, looks like the guest room, ain't a guest room no more. It's now Lilian's room."

"I get my own room?"

"Yeah."

Frank nodded.

"It ain't huge, but it's got a warm bed, an' y'll never 'ave t' eat yucky soup again. Not with our friend James cookin' for us. As long as 'e don' try tha' spicy stuff on y'."

He frowned slightly.

"I don' think 'e will!"

Lilian's eye's watered. She stood up and before anyone realized it she ran for Frank and Gerard and hugged their legs.

"Thank you Sirs, thank you so much."

Gerard looked down at the dirty blonde and smiled placing a hand on her head gently.

"No Lilian, thank you."

_***Two Years Later***_

"Now Lilian, you promise you will behave right? These are friends, but they are also important clients."

"Yes Gee."

"And who are we to you?"

"You are my Father and Frankie....I mean Mr. Iero is your business partner."

"Good."

Frank smiled.

"I likes y' dress by the way."

He pointed to the peach and cream colored dress.

"It suits y'."

"Thank you Frankie...I mean Mr. Iero."

Lilian giggled as the carriage pulled up to the front of the great manor.

"Wow, this place is really big!"

Frank took her hand gently in his.

"Jus' stay close, an' don' wander off!. It's easy t' get lost in there."

He looked down, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"Ah, Mr. Way, Mr. Iero. and...who is this enchanting princess?"

"This is my daughter Lilian Rose."

The man at the door bowed and put his hand out for the girl to take. She giggled when he kissed her glove.

"It's lovely to meet you Miss Way."

"Good t' see y' Joseph."

Frank held out his hand.

"It's bin a while."

"It has it has Frank, far too long."

He led them into the house.

"You know, I still find it strange that you don't have a servant answering your door, but you still have them."

Gerard noted and smiled at all the servants tending to the house. Frank looked around absently, and couldn't help but doing a double take, when his eyes caught a familiar pair staring widely back at him from a doorway. When he looked again, the door was closed. Frowning, and shaking off the uneasy feeling he was getting in his gut, Frank returned his attention to the conversation, and followed Gerard, Lilian and Joseph through to the drawing room.

* * *

'Oh God, did he see me?' The scullery maid ran back down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Where the hell 'ave you bin?"

"I was just..."

She ducked as a sack of flour was aimed at her.

"Git back to work wench."

She quickly went back to peeling the potatoes.

*

*

*

"Well I hope you three are in for a treat. We had a wonderful potato harvest and planned a feast for you."

"I'm sure it'll be delicious."

Frank smiled at their host.

"Y' chef never fails t' impress."

The servants started to appear with the first trays. She kept her head down hiding from their eyes as she served them quickly. Frank's mind was on the story Joseph was telling them about how much trouble he'd had finding the perfect cook. He didn't notice her as she came in, but as she placed his steaming bowl of soup before him, and he looked up to thank her. Frank lost his appetite.

She ran, she ran knocking over everyone in her way. Curses could be heard and things hurled at her. Questions being asked from her. Frank looked around at Gerard, worried about the other's reaction, but from the look on his face, he hadn't recognized her. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Frank stood and excused himself.

"Apologies. Jus' need t' use y' facilities."

He nodded at everyone, then quickly left the room. Once in the hallway, he paused and looked around. There was a young man at the end of the hall, polishing a mirror. Frank approached him.

"Did y' see where she went?"

He asked.

"The scullery maid?”

"She left the house Sir, for the gardens."

Frank nodded and thanked the boy, then slipped out through the doors to the terrace. The terrace itself was empty, but as he walked to the railing, he could see the figure of a girl sitting on a bench at the edge of the lawn. It was _definitely_  her! Silently, Frank made his way down the steps, at the right-hand side of the terrace, and walked over to her, from behind.

"Hello Rebecca."

He said, stopping a few feet away.

"I knew you recognized me."

She turned and looked at the man that ruined her life.

"So you have him now."

Frank sighed and sat down at the other end of the bench.

"If you woulda bin true t' 'im, 'e woulda bin true t' you."

He looked at her sadly.

"How did y' end up 'ere?"

"I carried on with Charles when my father disowned me. I never told him and when we were caught and found out and the scandal was worse. I was branded and had to be shipped to America to avoid ruining the family name. I started out well, but quickly lived beyond my means and had no choice, but to seek service since I had no skills."

Frank shook his head, pityingly.

"Y' coulda had a fresh start after Gerard. Why didn't y' use the opportunity t' make somethin' better of y'self?"

"I..."

"Frankie, I found you!"

Lilian ran up and jumped in Frank's lap followed by an exhausted Gerard.

"Lilian Rose, *puff puff* do not dare run faster than your old man *puff puff* can."

"Awww, you're not old Dad."

Lilian looked over and saw the servant.

"Hi, I'm Lilian Rose."

Rebecca reacted like she saw a ghost. She stumbled backwards off the bench, her eyes filled with fear. Gerard came round to help her up.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I....I'm....sorry Sir."

Rebecca ran off without a word and never looked back. Gerard sat down on the bench where she was.

"Huh, that was strange."

He turned to Frank.

"Well are we ready to go?"

Frank looked at Gerard. Had he _really_  not known her, even that close up?

"Uh…"

He glanced the way Rebecca had ran, then looked back.

"…yeah. I guess so."

He stood, lifting Lilian up onto his hip, and offering Gerard his hand.

"You okay Frankie?"

Gerard took Frank's hand and took a chance stepping close to him.

"Huh?"

Frank murmured, distractedly.

"Oh, yes Gee, I'm fine. Let's just go home, yeah?"

"I want stew for dinner!"

"But you just had dinner?"

Lilian looked at Gerard and laughed.

"Yeah, but I didn't eat much. I wanted to save room for Jimmy's cooking

Frank laughed.

"I could go for some o' Jimmy's stew meself, thinkin' about it."

"Minus the poison of course."

Lilian giggled.

"Oh yeah, minus _that_."

Rebecca watched them as they laughed and Gerard smiled. She remembered when that smile was for her only. Now they were for Frank and their ghost child.

"Ah there you are. I was wondering where you got to."

Rebecca's master placed a hand on Gerard's shoulder. He turned to him and laughed. Her master did the same back. They all made their way out of the garden.

"Er now, you bes' not be gettin' any ideas there Becky."

The master's gardener walked up to her.

"Folks like us never get nobility like them."

Rebecca looked at her once husband one last time and then turned to the gardener.

"Never say never Nathan."

"You are a strange duck Becky Way. I just don’t get you."

"And you never will.”

Rebecca walked away and headed to the kitchen to start on prep for tomorrow's breakfast for their master still pining the loss of the life she had and the man and child she never bothered to love.

 


End file.
